Once in a Lifetime
by Michaela Martin
Summary: Only once in your life you find that one person who will love you uncondtionally. Problem is, you have been told your whole life that you won't find it. A DannyLindsay journey. Rating is for later chapters. Read and review, makes the writer's day.
1. It Happened One Night

Chapter One: It Happened One Night

**A/N: For all of you who liked Moments Like These I hope that you tune in for Once in a Lifetime. It is a Danny/Lindsay centered story. Not set during any specific episode. Basically Louie is alive, Aiden is still gone and the bombing happened. Everything else erase from memory, except for the hug. That it the only thing that keeps us Wheatfield and Skyline kids happy. I'm also pulling a One Tree Hill and titling all my stories after movies. Here we go, it is my delight to bring you chapter one of Once in a Lifetime: It Happened One Night.

* * *

**

The day started out like any other for Danny Messer. He got up had his coffee and read the paper. The case that he had been working on the day before was the page three headline of the Times. On his way to the lab he stopped for a muffin at his favorite café. The college age girl behind the counter smiled flirtatiously at him and he nodded out of politeness.

Before he would have made polite conversation to see if there was a dinner in the future but he just wasn't into that anymore. What he wanted he couldn't have. He wanted to be with Lindsay Monroe. The girl from Montana who had stolen his heart. Only she had no idea that's what she had done.

If Danny could pick the moment when he knew that she was _the one_ it was the look of fear and concern she had given him when he was placed on modified duty after the cigarette butt with his DNA was found in a hole at Giants stadium. It was a look of concern and some of guilt because she was the one who ran the test on the cigarette butt.

There had been other moments as well. There was one in particular that he loved to go over in his head over and over again. He had tried to talk her out of playing the decoy. But she being as stubborn as he was told him she'd be fine. He was the first one out of the van when her cover had been blown. He ran in gun blazing yelling for her. Not his nickname for her but her name. It was in the thought of losing her did he realize that he truly loved her. But now, she liked him; she admitted that, but she wasn't ready. She had said it herself. He did tell her that if she wanted to talk he'd always be around.

So now Danny went home had crappy takeout, a beer and watch a little TV. He was waiting for her to be ready. Ready to be with him. It was a lonely wait, wait that would drive him crazy.

He tried to be professional as he could around her. It was getting more difficult with every passing day. He hated being on the outside. He had lived his life on the outside of the world that his brother lived. A life that had almost gotten him killed. Danny had never been happier than when Louie woke up. He wanted so much to be there with Lindsay, the woman he talked to Louie about all the time. He had hoped to have gotten to introduce Lindsay as his girlfriend when he woke up. As it turns out that's not what happened.

Sure Lindsay was excited that Louie had woken up and things would be all right for him, but that is as far as she would take it. She could allow herself to be swept away in her feelings for Danny. There was no way she could trust him because she did not trust herself. There were a great many things that Lindsay blamed herself for. And in that blame and shame game she greatly despised being in cost her more than she had wanted. She lost Danny. She knew he wasn't waiting for her to be ready. Guys like Danny Messer didn't wait for poor little country girls like her. Especially ones like her, with a past so dark and dreary as hers.

Lindsay wanted Danny to love her for her and not care about what she came from. She wanted to be the strong, clear headed woman she was when she first came to the city. She wanted to shed her old life and all of her ghosts. Ghosts that still haunted her dreams. No matter what she did she could not make them go away.

Until that one night. It had been a long, long day for her. She and Danny were working on the same case for the first time since the Suicide Girl case earlier that year. He was so distant and as hard as it was for her to admit it, he was cold. He wasn't the Danny she knew and secretly loved. This was an automaton in a Danny suit. No easy banter, teasing, anything. It was dry, to the point, just not what she wanted from him at all. She wanted him to be that guy that rescued her.

After about an hour of it she caught him at the truck, loading up the evidence that needed to remain chilled in the coolers.

"What's with you today Danny?" she asked. "You're not being you."

"What is it that you want me to do Lindsay? Tell you that everything is fine between us?" Danny snapped, his voice raising. "Because it's not. You were the one that needed time, time away from me, from what we could be. I thought there was more to you than some childish need to keep everything a big secret. I guess I was wrong. You hold everyone at arms length, including me! The one person who loves you more than you know. I can't do this here." He had finally had enough. He didn't notice that she didn't flinch or barely blinked while he was yelling. He should have stopped there but he continued to rant. "You know what? I'm done. Keep your secrets. Because I don't care anymore."

With that Danny walked away, leaving Lindsay stunned. She had never heard him talk to anyone that way at all. That's when she knew how much she had really hurt him. More than she realized. _You hold everyone at arms length, including me. The one person who loves you more than you know._ How right he was.

On her way home she stopped at a corner market and picked out a blank card. The photo on the front was of the rising sun. The message on the front said, "Every day begins new." She purchased it and went home. She sat at her kitchen table trying to form the words to tell Danny. She wrote in the card: _I'm sorry. Please read the enclosed letter._ She bent over sheets of stationary pouring out her soul.

_Danny, I should be telling you all this in person but I can't seem to be able to find the right way to bring it up while we are together. So I'm going to try to write them down. Well here goes. _

_When I said I needed time I meant it. There are a lot of things in my life that I'm not proud of and I don't want you to be a part of them. That doesn't mean that I don't care about you in the way that you care about me. Back home in Montana things were not easy for me. It has not all been sunshine and prancing ponies. Things for me were not easy or happy. _

_My sister Carrie was seven years older than me and was my mother's pride and joy. Nothing I did was ever enough for my mother. Growing up with such a perfect older sister was no easy task. Carrie could dance, skate and barrel ride. She took first in every show we would go to. Everything in our family revolved around what Carrie wanted and what Carrie needed. _

_Carrie made the Homecoming royalty every year. Carrie was this and Carrie was that, It's all I heard for years. That's what I still hear even though Carrie has been gone a long time. _

_She had this boyfriend her senior year. He had dropped out when his family's ranch was struggling. Chase Jarrell was his name. Carrie and Chase. They got the bright idea one night that they were going to run away, far away from ranches, barrel ponies, state fairs and everything that our lives had in them. _

_Carrie and I shared a room, much to her dismay. I was the annoying little sister who would hold her ground when Carrie wanted the room to herself. I was awake the night she climbed out our bedroom window to meet up with Chase. They were going to Seattle. I knew that from the conversations I had overheard her have with Chase when she thought I was asleep. Needless to say they never made it to Seattle. I ratted them out. _

_Carrie was forbidden to see Chase anymore and she resented it. She took it out on me like any normal sibling would do. She blamed me for everything that was wrong with her life. The verbal attacks were in my head all the time. Still are. "You're never going to get out of Bozeman," she would say. "You're never going to be anything but an annoyance to everyone around you. No one is ever going to love you. No one is ever going to want a simple country girl like you. You're a disgrace Lindsay. You're always going to be second place to everyone."_

_She had finally had enough of being in my parents' house so she left one night, didn't leave a note or anything. I didn't even hear her leave that night. The next morning our house woke in a panic when they realized that Carrie was gone. According to my mother it was my fault that Carrie was gone. I found it so ridiculous that she would even go that far. It was not my fault that Carrie ran away. It was hers. Carrie chose to leave, I didn't make her. _

_Despite my arguments my mother's mind was made up. Carrie left and it was my fault. Dad lost the ranch, it was my fault. Tanner, my older brother, broke his leg, it was my fault. Even though I knew that it wasn't hearing it all the time I started to believe it. Slowly but surely I got the hell away from my parents and my mother's hurtful words. I graduated from high school with top honors, a full scholarship to the University of Montana and I was finally free of them. _

_The things I found in college were far from what I had experience at home and in high school. I made friends that didn't know about either of my siblings. I met a guy that would soon become my entire world. Todd Brooks was from Chicago also on scholarship. We met one morning when we both missed breakfast in the student center. Luckily there was an open café and we had breakfast there. _

_Todd was in so many ways like you Danny. He was smart, clever, hot tempered and quick to apologize. The last two traits were what scared me the most. When his temper would flare it was usually directed at me. I was used to it because of Carrie and my mother. When he would yell I would just stand there and take it, like every time Carrie or Mom would. He would storm away and I would remain the same. That's how people who loved me treated me. _

_Things with Todd would finally escalate from simple arguments to physical attacks, sending me to the emergency room. I changed everything about me just so he wouldn't find me again. I moved dorms, changed the schedule of my classes. With every hit, kick, blow I would endure from Todd I heard my sister's berating voice in my head telling this was all that I deserved. That I would never get any better. I graduated from college got a god job made my way up and soon found my way to New York. So far I had proved Carrie wrong on one lie. I did get out of Bozeman. Then in walks this guy, cocky as all get out but had a tenderness, a soft side to that tough outer core that he showed to everyone. _

_I couldn't help but falling for that guy. He was concerned when I was banished to the lab during a high profile case, carried me with ease across a roof, ate bugs with me. I never expected to fall in love with you Danny. I never meant to, it just happened. The moment I knew when I loved you was when you called to me from the smoke of that apartment. When you held me in your arms, so warm and gentle. But then I heard the voices of all of those who were supposed to love me and I got scared and I pushed you away. My damaged self esteem, heart and soul couldn't comprehend that you want to love me in the way that I deserved to be loved. Loved in a way that I didn't know existed._

_Please Danny, please tell me that I'm not too late. Because I do love you. I love you more than I thought possible. I've been hurt, abused and left out so many times that I just want to be safe for once in my life. Tell me I can find that safety in your embrace again. I felt it once and I long with everything that is in me to feel it again. Please Danny. Please. I love you. _

_Lindsay_

Tears were dripping onto the paper as she signed the letter. She folded it up and laid it in the card. She put on her coat and went out to the subway station. It took her two different trains to get to Danny's place but she finally made it there. It was way past midnight when she slipped the envelope with the letter and the card under his door. She slipped back into the dark and back to her place to be alone once again.

What she didn't know was that Danny had been watching her from the window. He watched her slip the card under his door and then walk briskly away. As soon as she was out of sight he went down to his door and found what she had left. He opened the envelope and saw the card. _Every day begins new. _In her soft handwriting he read her message. Then he turned his attention to the letter. He sat down on the steps as he read.

He couldn't believe the way that Lindsay had been treated by her mother and sister. His blood boiled at what Todd did to her. That's when it all started making sense. His thoughts went back to when he was yelling at her earlier that day. She didn't move, flinch or barely blinked as he told her to keep her secrets. He read the last paragraph over and over. _Please Danny, please tell me that I'm not too late. Because I do love you. I love you more than I thought possible. I've been hurt, abused and left out so many times that I just want to be safe for once in my life. Tell me I can find that safety in your embrace again. I felt it once and I long with everything that is in me to feel it again. Please Danny. Please. I love you. _

Lindsay had gotten home and had fallen asleep on her couch. As she slept she heard a voice calling her name.

"Lindsay," the voice whispered. "Lindsay."

She sat up and looked around. "Who's there?"

"He's never going to love you now," the voice taunted. "Who's going to want you? A poor little country mouse whose sister didn't love her, whose mother blamed her for everything that went wrong."

"I don't have to listen to you anymore!" Lindsay shouted, putting her hands over her ears.

The taunting voice finally materialized into a person that Lindsay had not seen in years. She was a tall girl, with curly brown hair and soft brown eyes. She was a pretty girl, with soft features. But for someone so beautiful as Carrie Monroe she had such an ugly soul.

"You're not real," Lindsay said. "This is a dream."

Carrie walked around Lindsay's apartment. She picked up Lindsay's phone, flipping it open. She scrolled through the photos that Lindsay had saved. There were shots of the team but picture after picture of Danny.

"At least you got out of Bozeman. That we have in common. But you're still poor little Lindsay. Lindsay the snitch. He's not going to love you now. Not after what you told him. If he's smart he'll turn tail and run far away from you."

"You're not here! This is a dream! You can't do this to me anymore Carrie!" Lindsay said.

"Little nothing Lindsay. You drove him away. He's never going to come back to you. That boy has come to his senses. You're destined to be alone forever. No one is ever going to love you. Todd was the best thing for you. Just give up. You know I'm right. I'm always right."

"Stop it! You're wrong! You're wrong!"

"Lindsay," Carrie hissed. "Lindsay."

Lindsay bolted awake. She looked around her apartment. There was no sign of anyone there. Even in her dreams Carrie could get to her. But Carrie was wrong. Danny would understand. With tears pouring down her cheeks she left her apartment and hailed a cab. She went back to Danny's. She paid the cabbie and ran up the steps of his place, slamming her thumb on the buzzer.

"Please Danny. Please be awake," Lindsay whispered.

Danny had just finished reading her letter for the eighth time when she buzzed. He went downstairs and opened the door. She stood there, her cheeks glistening with tears, her hands shaking.

"Lindsay? Baby what's wrong?"

"I had a nightmare. Please tell me I'm not too late," Lindsay said, her tears starting up again.

Danny pulled her to him, embracing her tightly. She found the crook of his shoulder and let the tears pour out.

"Montana, put your arms around my neck," he said softly. With one fluid motion he swept her into his arms and carried her upstairs to his apartment. He kicked his door closed and together they sat on his couch. Lindsay in his lap, his arms around her protectively.

"I thought this was over. I haven't heard her voice in years," Lindsay was sobbing. "But there she was. Taunting, hurting me all over again. Please just hold me Danny. Just hold me."

"I thought you would never ask," Danny whispered into her ear. "Just let it out. Let it out. I'm here, you're safe and I love you."

She gripped the edges of her shirt as she sobbed. "But you can't love me. I'm broken, unlovable."

"By whose standards? Carrie's? Your mother's? Even that asshole Todd's?"

"No mine," Lindsay cried. "I'm never going to be good enough for you. You'll see. You'll change. Everyone changes."

"Do you hear yourself Lindsay?" Danny asked, putting his hand under her chin, lifting her eyes to meet his. "This is not the Lindsay that I know and love. The Lindsay that I know and love is sure of herself and doesn't take crap from anyone. You are more than I could have ever hoped for. I love you."

He looked her in the eyes, keeping his index finger under her chin. He leaned into her, kissing her softly. His hand moved from her chin to into her hair, his fingers tangling themselves into her soft tresses.

"She can't hurt you anymore," Danny whispered, pulling away. "She can't hurt you while I'm here protecting you."

He wiped away her tears with his thumbs.

"Danny," Lindsay began.

"What is it Lindsay?" he asked, looking over the beautiful woman on his lap. His hand traveled over her back rubbing it softly, in his own way removing bit by bit the hurt she had endured.

"I should go. We both had such a long day and you need your sleep," Lindsay said, trying to stand up.

"Forget about it," Danny said. "I let you go once. I don't dare do it again."

They both stood and Danny held her hand softly. He took a few steps towards his bedroom. But he was the only one moving. Lindsay was frozen in place.

"Montana?"

"I can't do this. I can't stay here."

"Why not Lindsay? Give me one good, real reason why you can't stay here tonight, wrapped in the safety of my embrace?"

"I'm not ready. Danny, I want to be. I want to stay here. But I can't."

"This is Carrie talking, Montana. You've broken yourself free of her. She doesn't have any power over you anymore. I'm not Todd. I love you. You need to learn love tonight. My love. Real love. Let's start now. Love is always patient and kind."

Danny sat back down on the couch. He patted the cushion beside him, waiting for her to take the first step. She looked at him and what she saw shocked her. Staring back at her was not the monster that Todd was. She saw only the love that she had longed for. She took that first step forward, surprised of how easy it was. She slowly made it to the couch and sat down next to Danny. She laid her head on his shoulder and felt his arm move over her shoulders.

"Day by day, Lindsay you will learn that those who love you will treat you with kindness, respect, compassion. No longer will you hear the ones who claim to love you call you useless, unlovable or broken. I am that person Lindsay," Danny whispered to her. "You have had a horrible disservice done to your heart. I'm going to mend it."

He saw her hand intertwine with his. He brought their interlocked fingers to his lips, kissing her knuckles. He watched her quietly as she fell into a peaceful sleep. He carefully laid her down on his couch, putting the throw pillows under her head, tucking pieces of her hair behind her ears. He went to his hall closet and pulled out a blanket. He draped it over her. He bent down and kissed her temple.

"Goodnight my Lindsay," he whispered. "Sweet dreams."

He retreated to his bedroom, leaving the door open. He removed his glasses and laid them on his nightstand. He killed his light and settled into his pillows. What felt like thirty seconds after he had fallen asleep he was awoken to the sound of Lindsay crying out in the living room. He bolted awake and ran to the living room. Lindsay was fighting someone in her sleep.

"No Todd, please!" she was crying. "Please not again."

Danny got to her side quickly and softly shook her awake. She fought with him, still in her nightmare.

"Montana," he whispered quietly into her ear. "Wake up baby. It's ok. Lindsay."

Lindsay's eyes popped open and she examined her surroundings. She wasn't in her apartment. She had no idea where she was. Then she looked to her left and saw Danny kneeling next to her, his arms on her, around her.

"Danny," she gasped.

"It's ok. It's over. I'm here," Danny soothed. "I'm here."

"It was awful. I was back in Montana at school. Todd was there. He was coming at me. And Carrie was in the background, laughing."

"Lindsay, you can trust me," Danny said, sincerely. "Nothing is going to happen until _you_ want it to happen. Come on. You deserve a peaceful night's sleep."

He stood up, holding out his hand. It would be her choice to take his hand or not. She could sleep on his couch, covered in his blanket or she could let go of her fears and lay with him. Sleep peacefully in his arms knowing he was there to protect her. She lifted the blanket off her lap and took his hand.

"I trust you Danny," she whispered. "I trust you."

He led her to his bedroom. They stopped at the foot of his bed as she took off her shoes. She was already in sweats. She looked over at Danny. She felt in her heart that this was right and everything would be fine.

"Hold me?" she asked after climbing into his bed.

"I plan to," Danny said, opening his arms for her.

Lindsay curled up next to him, letting the emotions of the day and now night wash over her, cleansing her. The light went out and she felt his arms tighten around her. He kissed her cheek one last time before he whispered his goodnights.

"I could get used to this," Lindsay whispered into the darkness.

"Good to know," Danny replied. "I love you Baby girl."


	2. Breakfast at Tiffany's

Chapter Two: Breakfast at Tiffany's

**A/N: A lot of crazy emotions in that last chapter. That was so not what I had in mind when I started this story. Now I'm pretty sure what I have going is not really what Lindsay's big secret is, but it's something else to go on. I can't wait for the next episode. Marlee Matlin is such an amazing actress. I just hope that it's Danny that helps her through this case cause we need some Danny/Lindsay on screen stuff. In the Hawkes case two weeks ago was the first time he's called her Montana in a long time. Well I hope everything turns out all right. Here is chapter two of Once in a Lifetime. Enjoy and remember reviews are always welcome and appreciated.

* * *

**

It took Lindsay a few minutes to remember where she was when she woke up in Danny's apartment. More importantly in his bed. She looked over at the sleeping lump next to her. She could barely remember how she got here. Then suddenly it all came flooding back to her. The argument, the letter, the nightmare. She had gone to Danny. She had gone to Danny and she had spent the night.

He stirred next to her and saw that she was awake. He fumbled for his glasses and then smiled up at her.

"Good morning Baby girl," he said. "How did you sleep?"

"I forgot where I was," Lindsay smiled. "Good morning to you too."

"Come here," he said, rubbing the space next to him. "I want to make sure you're real. I don't want last night to be a dream."

"It wasn't a dream," Lindsay replied, snuggling in closer to him.

"Lindsay, I just want you to know that I don't expect anything," Danny said. "I'll be ready when you are. We have a lot to work through before we get to that step in this relationship. I want you to trust me fully. No reservations at all."

"I know Danny," she replied, rolling over in his arms to face him. "Everything is going to be all right."

"We are going to shock the hell out of the team when we arrive together," Danny said. "You know that right?"

"I don't want anyone to know yet Danny," she whispered rolling away from him. "I'm not ready for that yet."

"I think you are," Danny said. "I think you want to stand on top of the Empire State building and scream 'I love Danny Messer' at the top of your lungs. Your concerns about the team knowing about us is not you talking and you know it. It's Carrie. I'm with you in this Lindsay. You don't have to battle this out yourself."

They both laid quietly for a few minutes. The silence was finally broken by Danny getting out of bed.

"I know what will make you feel better," Danny said.

"What? I already feel better than I have in months, being here with you."

"But add food and its seven times better," Danny said, kissing her cheek. "Come on get up."

He crawled out of bed and waddled for the bathroom. She heard the sink run and then the distinct humming of an electric toothbrush. She herself got out of bed and stretched out. She looked down at her clothes. She was wearing faded blue sweatpants, a white tank top and a matching blue jacket. She ran her fingers through her hair trying to undo the tangles and fly aways.

Danny came back into the bedroom looking, in Lindsay's eyes absolutely perfect. He went over to his closet and pulled out a sweatshirt and a pair of Nike sneakers. He held out his hand to her. She crossed the room to him and warmly took his hand, interlocking their fingers. He held up her hand kissing her knuckles.

She located her shoes and soon they were out the door. The air was crisp and a gentle breeze blew. She shivered slightly and he pulled her closer to him. He put his arm over her shoulders, allowing her to find her place under the crook of his arm. Danny led the way to a corner café where he purchased them two large muffins and coffee to go.

"Are you ever going to tell me where we are going?" Lindsay asked after he had got a cab.

"A place that Stella can find from the moon," Danny replied.

"Tiffany's? We're going to Tiffany's?" Lindsay questioned.

"Breakfast at Tiffany's to make you feel better," Danny said. "It worked for Audrey and it can work for you."

The cab stopped a block or so from the store and they got out. Danny handed her one of the muffins and a cup of coffee. They stood outside and watched the store open. Lindsay couldn't help but notice a few other women doing the same thing. The breakfasts were as varied as the women having them. There were bagels and cream cheese, muffins, Danishes, McMuffin sandwiches and steaming cups of coffee. They were all having breakfast, breakfast at Tiffany's.

Lindsay looked to her right, where Danny was standing. She was happier in that moment than she had been in months. She regretted all the times they could have been doing this if she had only shown up for dinner that night. She took his hand and gave it a soft squeeze. She leaned into Danny, content with the world.

Danny felt something buzz in his pocket and he mumbled his dissatisfaction. He pulled out his phone and saw that it was Mac calling.

"Messer," he answered. "Yeah sure Mac. I'm on my way." He flipped his phone shut and stuffed it back into his pocket.

"Don't tell me, we have to continue this at a later time," Lindsay said, looking up at him. "That's all right. I have to get home and change anyway. I'll see you later."

"No. You weren't answering your cell and Mac called me to ask me to check on you. We're both needed at the lab," Danny replied. "Come on. I'll take you home."

He hailed them a cab and gave the cabbie Lindsay's address. They finished their breakfast. Once they arrived at her apartment Lindsay quickly changed and soon they were ready to go. They walked hand in hand out of the apartment and down to the subway to get to the lab. They were like two teenagers on the train. Danny wrapped his arms around her, kissing her neck, whispering in her ear.

They stopped outside the doors to the lab. "Are you ready to let them know that we're together?" Danny asked, offering his hand.

"Not completely but I can't stand out here forever," Lindsay said, taking his hand.

They walked into the lab hand in hand, shocking everyone around them. Most of the team had heard about the fight they had yesterday and were shocked by their entrance. No one was more shocked than Stella. She had her suspicions about them and now she was right.

"Well no wonder Lindsay wasn't answering her phone," Stella said, smiling.

They knew they had to remain professional around each other while at the lab. But that didn't stop Danny from slipping in behind her while she was looking in the microscope, pulling her into a corner just to give her a kiss or the side to side glances while working next to each other. They carried on like this for three days until Stella said something. She confronted Lindsay first.

"Spill it. What is going on between you and Danny?" Stella asked, cornering Lindsay in the break room.

"We're together," Lindsay said plainly.

"Months of silence between you, a massive fight at a scene and now you're together? Something is not computing Lindsay. What happened?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you Stella," Lindsay snapped. "Things changed. I'm finally happy about being here in the city and I don't need this."

"I'm sorry Lindsay. I didn't mean to pry. I'm just concerned that's all."

"Don't be. Everything's fine."

Lindsay walked out of the break room and went to the nearest empty hallway. She slid down the wall and tried not to cry. She didn't want to admit it but she was hearing them again. The voices in her head, telling her that her relationship with Danny was wrong, something to be ashamed of.

"Lindsay," her sister's voice hissed. "He doesn't really love you. He's just waiting for you to let your guard down. Once he gets what he wants you'll be nothing again. You won't have your precious Danny anymore."

Lindsay covered her ears and the tears came. She began to rock and fight with herself. The hurtful words kept coming.

"No one likes you Lindsay. No one wants to see you happy. You know I'm right."

Danny was walking by just then and heard someone crying. He opened the door to the hall and saw her crumpled against the wall, the tears glistening against her cheeks. Danny quickly shut the door and was at her side.

"Baby girl, what's wrong?" he asked, pulling her to him. "What happened?"

"Stella asked me about us and I snapped at her. Then the voices came back. I tried to block them out with what you've said but I couldn't," Lindsay cried. "I can't break free of her. I don't think I ever can."

Danny let out a sigh and held her out from him. "Montana, look at me."

Lindsay looked up at Danny, her tears blocking her vision. "What Danny?"

"You can break free of Carrie. You just have to remember that we're all here for you. I love you Lindsay. I want to help you."

"No you don't!" she exclaimed, pushing him away. "You just want to get me in bed with you. That's all you're after! You don't love me at all!"

"Whoa, Montana. Where is this coming from? You know that's not true! You know it!"

"Yes it is! You just want to add me to your list. A notch on your bedpost, whatever. I'm not going to let you have that satisfaction!"

She got up and ran from Danny. He was right on her heels. He caught her arm.

"Let go of me Danny!" she yelled, ripping her arm away from him.

"Lindsay, come on. I respect you. I _love _you. You can trust me Lindsay. Have I ever given you reason not to?" he pleaded. "For three days I have held you as you've battled this. I've dried your tears. I told you, that first night, that nothing was going to happen until you wanted it to. Why are you doubting now?"

Danny felt like crying himself. He didn't know what else to do. He had tried gentleness and comforting. He knew that this wasn't helping any. Lindsay had too many people in her life treat her like shit. He was for damn sure not going to.

"Just leave me alone right now, Danny. I'll come to you when I'm ready," Lindsay whispered. "Please. I'll come to you."

"I can't let you do that. I'm scared that if you walk away now you won't come back. Lindsay, baby, please. Let me in. Don't block me out now."

"Danny, I am asking you to back off," Lindsay said. "Please just don't be you and let me walk away."

She didn't give him a chance to say another word before she walked away. Danny hung his head sadly as she walked away. He couldn't help but feel angry with Stella for confronting Lindsay. But in others he knew that this was bound to happen. Her insecurities about being in a relationship, a real, non-abusive relationship, would always resurface. There was nothing he could do to keep that from happening. If only you really could have things erased from your memory then she would be fine.

They finished out their day barely looking at each other. Danny looked over at her with longing in his eyes. He wanted so much to be a part of her life, help her get over the pain that her mother and sister had put her through. He wanted to show her that not all guys hit. But now that she was pushing him away again he would never get that chance.

She went home alone for the first time in a week. Ever since she wrote Danny that letter telling him the truth she had spent every minute she could with him. But she ruined that. She didn't mean to push him away. She really didn't. She couldn't turn around this quickly and run back to him. She would make it through the night and in the morning she would go to him and apologize.

She got into her apartment and looked around. She felt so funny being there alone. She wasn't frightened but she was uneasy. It was easier to keep the demons away with someone else there. To tone down the silence Lindsay flipped on the radio. She had no idea what station she had left it on. It was some teeny bopper station. She quickly flipped the station and found her soft hits station. She had caught them at the beginning of the set and she heard all her favorites. She heard Faith Hill's Cry, Celine Dion's Because You Loved Me, and Phil Collins' I Can't Stop Loving You.

She sang along to the radio while she made herself some dinner. She settled in on her couch turning off the radio and turning on the nightly news. The usual stuff was on. President sending the nation to hell, the stock market is failing, don't retire. It was depressing her and she flipped it off dropping the remote. She sipped at her wine, trying to relax. She tried to clear her mind.

Her thoughts turned to Danny, wondering what he was doing right now. Was he thinking about her too? Was he as sorry about what happened today as she was?

"You know he's not," Carrie's nasty voice said. "You really blew it this time. Even if you came crawling back begging and pleading for him, he'd still say no."

"I don't have to listen to this," Lindsay said. "We had a fight. Couples fight."

Carrie appeared and sat on the other end of her couch. "You keep telling yourself that. You really think that you're going to get something you want, don't you? Man, it's Christmas 1979 all over again. All I heard for months was how much you wanted the top Barbie of the season. Christmas morning came and you seriously thought you were going to get it. But you remember what happened don't you Lindsay."

"Shut up Carrie," Lindsay said. "This is all in my head. You're gone. You ran away. You're no different than the hundreds of runaway kids I see everyday in the city."

"Someone's trying to be tough. Who are you kidding? You have never been able to stick up for yourself. Just give up Lindsay. No one cares."

"Danny cares. Danny _loves_ me!"

"Danny just wants in your pants," Carrie scoffed. "Guys will say anything to get what they want. You seriously believe in true love?"

"You can't do this to me anymore Carrie," Lindsay said, leaving the couch. "You're not really here."

As she walked back to the kitchen the room started to change. The walls melted away. The room was changing into her old dorm room. She heard a loud pounding on her door. She went to open it and in rushed Todd.

"Where the hell have you been?" he demanded. "I waited for you in the dining hall but you never showed. What the hell is going on Lindsay?"

"Oh my God," Lindsay whispered. "Not this night. Please no."

"You seeing someone behind my back?" Todd yelled. "I'm not enough for you that you have to go behind my back!"

"I'm not seeing anyone but you Todd!" Lindsay yelled. "Please lower your voice. People are going to hear you."

"So let them!"

Todd advanced on her forcing her into the corner. Lindsay tried desperately to get away from him. But he kept coming towards her. She finally was able to snap herself awake and found that she was once again alone in an empty apartment. It was the first nightmare she had since pulling away from Danny. She could run back to him tell of this nightmare let him hold her like he had that first night. But if she wanted to stand on her own feet and get over this she could go running to him. She would never be strong.

But the first step to being strong was to admit she needed help. That what she learned in her self-defense classes after she broke things off with Todd. To know when you need help shows true courage and strength. She sighed, reached for her phone and scrolled through the numbers looking for the one she wanted. Danny-Home. Danny-Cell. Danny-Pager. Danny-Lab. She selected Danny's cell hoping he would answer.

"I'm glad you called," he said. "Are you okay?"

"No. You're not here."

"I can be. Only if you want me to be."

"I came to you didn't I?"

"Twenty minutes. I know you don't believe me yet, but I do love you."

He didn't her a chance to respond before he hung up. Sooner than she thought her buzzer went off. She unlocked the door for him and he was soon at her door. He knocked lightly on the door. She opened the door and threw her arms around him.

"I'm so sorry Danny. I'm trying. I really am but she keeps coming back. I can't shake her."

"It's okay baby. I understand."

They wandered into the living room. He was sat down on her couch and she nestled into his shoulder. She felt so much safer knowing that he was there. She never wanted to lose that feeling.

"What if this is all a dream?" she said suddenly. "You being here with me. What if this is all a dream?"

"Don't get mad at me, but does this hurt?" he asked, pinching her arm.

"Ow! What did you do that for?" she cried.

"See it's not a dream. If it was a dream that wouldn't have hurt," Danny said. "Lindsay this road we're on is not going to be easy, I'm not going to lie. It's hard, painful and we're going to have fights. But the one thing I cannot have you do is doubt my intentions. Because they are completely honorable. I'm not going to hurt you. I don't have it in me to hurt you. Please believe that."

"I do Danny. I do. And I'm sorry."

"Come here," he said softly.

She leaned forward and he caught her lips with his. He held her close, not wanting to let go. They pulled apart and he placed a hand on her cheek. "Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you truly are?"

"Yeah. Just now," she replied.

"I am going to erase every bad thought you have about yourself," Danny said, tracing her facial features. "A guy can get lost in those eyes."

"And they said you weren't a romantic," Lindsay sighed.

"What can I say? It comes and goes."

"Did you love her?" Lindsay asked suddenly.

"Love who? Who are you talking about?" Danny questioned.

"Aiden. Did you love her?"

"Aiden was my best friend. There was nothing that I wouldn't do for her. I really think that she had a thing for Flack."

"Can't blame her. He is a good looking guy," Lindsay teased. "But I love you Danny. I really do. I'm just sorry it took me so long to realize it."

"I knew I loved you when I thought I was going to lose you. I was out of the surveliance van before Flack even gave the order to move in."

"I know Danny. I know."


	3. Miracle on 34th Street

Chapter Three: Miracle on 34th Street

**A/N: I think this is the best story I have written so far. I'm probably so far off on what her actual secret is but there have been clues. I mean there must have been a reason why she was so upset over Frankie's attack on Stella. And why she can't trust Danny. So in this chapter Danny and Lindsay come out to the team. There will be an altercation between Danny and Flack over something that Flack says to Lindsay. And in honor of the holidays this some of this chapter will revolve around the holidays. Karaoke Christmas party anyone? I promise no High School Musical moments. Although a few of the songs from that movie do kind of fit with what is going on with Danny and Lindsay.

* * *

**

So far in the month that Danny and Lindsay had been together the only one person on the team took notice to a change in their behavior. Stella noticed that after she had talked to Lindsay that she barely left Danny's side. They had lunch together everyday, arrived together, left together and once she called Danny's cell and Lindsay answered. Not that Stella minded the change. It was about time that Danny and Lindsay quit goofing around and started a real relationship. If only she knew what went on behind the scenes of that relationship.

Lindsay still had nightmares once a week. She still heard and sometimes saw Carrie. It took all that Danny had to keep her demons at bay. Danny had never put this much work into a relationship, ever. But Lindsay was different. Lindsay was meant to be loved and cherished. The fact that she had been denied it all her life he had to work extra hard to make sure she believed him when he said that he loved her.

They had not had any major arguments since that day in the lab. There was the nightly battle for the remote but that went on in every household in the world. They had changed the way they spoke to each other. They tried to remain positive at all times. One wrong sentence could set them back weeks of reeducation. Danny was teaching Lindsay real love. The love that no one had ever shown her.

What Lindsay loved most about Danny was that he didn't take charge of anything while they were out together. He let her order her own meals, never pressuring her into buying something that she didn't want. He was polite, gracious, and chivalrous; Danny was being a true gentleman.

They walked into the lab shaking off the fresh snow that had started to fall. Just as a joke, Lindsay took a handful of snow that had collected on her hat and shoved it down the back of Danny's shirt. He let out a wonderful howl. He began to bounce around trying to shake the snow out.

"I'm going to get you for this Monroe," he teased. "You won't know where, you won't know when."

"Oh really? I'll just get Flack to protect me," Lindsay teased.

"Come here," Danny said. "Look up."

"You're standing under mistletoe. Now could this have been a plant?"

"I couldn't have planned this," Danny said, kissing her. "Now this I could have."

He smashed a newly formed snowball into her hair. The look of shock on her face was too precious for Danny. It was a mix of cold, terror, anger and pleasure. The pair laughed and then dried off the best they could. They were still laughing when they came into the break room.

"What's so funny?" Sheldon asked.

"Nothing," Lindsay said. "Danny I'll be in ballistics for most of the morning. I'll see you later."

She kissed his cheek before leaving. That's how comfortable she had gotten. She was able to no longer hide her feelings for Danny from the rest of the team. She loved Danny and she wasn't afraid to show it anymore.

Once Lindsay was out of sight Sheldon socked Danny in the shoulder. "How long has she been doing that?"

"Doing what?" Danny asked, pouring himself some coffee.

"Kissing you in public. Usually it was only when she thought no one was watching," Sheldon commented.

"Well Doc, it's been slow and steady. Lindsay's had a tough break. Just leave her be."

Danny had barely gotten a sip of his coffee when Mac came in. He had assignment look on his face.

"We have a body in the park. Danny I want you and Lindsay to take this one," Mac said. "Flack is already on his way. You do well on this one, I may think about putting you back on the promotion grid Danny."

"Thanks Mac," Danny said. His thanks were not just for considering him for promotion but for putting him on a case with Lindsay.

Once Danny was out of the break room Sheldon turned to Mac. "You realize you just made his day?"

"He must be excited about being on the grid again," Mac said.

"Not just that. You put him with Lindsay. The woman he happens to be head over heels in love with."

"Since when?" Mac asked, genuinely surprised by the romance of the pair.

"Where have you been Mac? How did you not know about them?"

"Guess I haven't been paying attention," Mac said.

"Obviously."

Danny walked down to ballistics where Lindsay was working. He waved at her to get her attention. He walked over to her, hugging her.

"Come on, Mac put us on a scene," Danny said.

Soon they were on the scene. The DOA was a middle aged woman, with curly brown hair. She was lying face down in a pile of snow. She helped Danny turn her over. When Lindsay got a look at the face she let out a gasp and then a scream.

"Oh my God!" she cried.

"Montana, what is it?" Danny asked.

"It's Carrie. My sister Carrie," Lindsay stammered. "I'd know her face anywhere."

"Are you sure, Lindsay?" Danny asked, reaching for her hand.

"Yes Danny. It's Carrie."

She stood up and walked away from the scene. As much as she wanted to cry over her sister being dead she couldn't. She couldn't find it in her heart to be hurt over the loss of her sister. She stood next to the tree her back turned to Danny and Flack.

"Mac, yeah it's Danny. You need to send Hawkes or Stella down here. Lindsay has to be taken off this case," Danny said into the phone. "The victim's her older sister Carrie." Danny paused to listen to what Mac had to say. He nodded and agreed accordingly. "I'll tell her Mac."

He flipped his phone shut and stuffed it back into his pocket. He walked over to Lindsay and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Baby are you okay?" he whispered.

"We haven't seen or heard from her since I was thirteen, when she ran away the second time," Lindsay said. "We all assumed she was dead but now this proves it. She really is dead."

"Come on. Flack is going to take you back to the lab. I talked to Mac. Since this is your sister, Mac doesn't want you on the case. I'll take of this. I promise."

He kissed her temple and led her back to Flack. He kept his arm around her while Flack asked her the basic questions about Carrie.

"When was the last time you saw your sister Lindsay?" Flack asked, gently.

"August 22nd, 1986. She was home when I went to sleep and when I woke up in the morning she was gone. We haven't heard from her since then. We all assumed she was already dead."

"Okay."

"Are you going to be all right?" Danny asked as she got into the squad car.

"Just hurry back," Lindsay whispered.

"I'll find out who did this Lindsay. I promise. I love you," he said, giving her a quick kiss before shutting the door.

He went back over to the body of the person who had made it impossible for Lindsay to understand and comprehend real love. Examining the body, he saw no signs of external violence. A little while later Stella arrived on the scene.

"What do we got Danny?" she asked.

"40 year old woman found dead in the snow. ID was confirmed by Lindsay as Carrie Monroe, her older sister," Danny said, dryly. "No wallet or anything on the body. From what Lindsay told me, Carrie ran away from home in 1986. She figured she'd gone to Seattle or San Francisco."

"Well, rigor has set in so I'd say she's been dead at least 12 hours. But we won't know for sure until the autopsy," Stella said. "You stay on the body and I'll work on the scene. Was Lindsay shaken by the loss of her sister?"

"She was shocked to see her, that's for sure. She was sure that she had died a long time ago. This was the last place she would have ever thought to have found her sister."

Danny rode back to the ME's office to process the body. He wanted to remain neutral in this case but the knowledge about what this woman used to do to her sister was blinding him in a sense. There had been times in the course of his relationship with Lindsay that he wanted to find this girl and beat her senseless.

"What's up doc?" Danny asked Sid.

"Well, Carrie Monroe definitely froze to death. COD was heart failure due to hypothermia. I don't think this was murder. How's Lindsay?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" Danny questioned.

"You are her boyfriend and closet confidante at the moment," Sid pointed out. "I haven't seen her so happy in awhile Danny."

"Neither have I," Danny agreed. "You find any trace or anything?"

"There were some crystals in her nose," Sid said, handing Danny a swab. "Other than that, nothing."

"Thanks Sid," Danny said, walking out of the room.

"Give Lindsay my condolences," Sid replied.

"Will do Sid."

Danny's first stop was the trace lab to hand off the swab to Adam. He avoided answering any questions about Lindsay. "Adam have you seen Lindsay anywhere?"

"I think I saw her down in DNA," Adam said. "Is she all right?"

"I don't know. I really don't know."

He knew he should find Stella and check in on the case but he had to find Lindsay. He wandered down to the DNA lab but there was no sign of Lindsay. No one had seen her since she had come back. Danny was getting worried. He pulled out his phone and scrolled down to Montana-Cell.

"Hey, you reached Lindsay, I'm currently unavailable. Leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can," he heard her say. The annoying beep came.

"Where are you? Call me as soon as you get this," Danny said. "I'll be in the A/V lab. I love you."

He was heading to the A/V lab when he spotted Flack. He ran over to him.

"Flack! Where's Lindsay?" Danny asked, trying not to sound too panicked.

"I took her home Danny. She said she needed to clear her head," Flack said. "She said she'd be fine."

"She can't be alone in that apartment," Danny mumbled.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing. I'll talk to you later."

Danny took off down the hall. He pulled his phone out of pocket again scrolling down to her home number. He hit send as she ran down the stairs.

"Hi, this is Lindsay Monroe. I'm not home at the moment. Please feel free to leave your name number and a brief message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Bye!"

"Montana, are you there? Lindsay, pick up the phone. Baby, please," he said into the phone. "I'm on my way there. I'll see you soon."

He was now really worried. She wasn't answering either phone. He remembered giving her a key to his place. He punched in his home number, praying that she would pick up.

"Danny why are you calling your own place?" Lindsay asked.

"Thank God," Danny breathed. "Flack said he took you home and I knew that you can't be alone there and I got worried. Are you okay?"

"I'm a little shaken. But I'll be fine. I need some time to clear my head. Call my parents. Make arrangements. I'll be here."

"Okay. Call me if you need anything."

The rest of the day Lindsay spent staring at the phone. She hadn't spoken to either of her parents for quite a long time and she wasn't sure if she could even tell them that she found Carrie. She knew her father would be happy to hear from her but not her mother. She would find someway to blame Lindsay for this.

It was a little after five when Danny returned home. She was still sitting on the couch, holding his cordless phone. She hadn't made the call yet. Danny set down the take out he had picked up on the counter and came over to her.

"I don't know what to say to them," Lindsay sighed. "I've thought about it all day and I can't think of how to tell them that Carrie is dead, really dead."

"I've never had to make that call to my parents," Danny said, wrapping his arms around her. "I did have to call them when Louie got hurt. That was a tough call to make as well. You can do this Lindsay. I'm here."

"She's going to blame me. I just know it. This will somehow be my fault," Lindsay said, lying her head on his shoulder.

"How? You didn't know Carrie was in New York."

"I don't want to do it."

"Baby, you have made such strides these past few months, fighting these demons that you have. This happens to be one of them. If you don't confront them, it's always going to be there, staring you in the face, holding you back."

Lindsay removed herself from his grasp, took a deep breath and punched in the eleven digits to a house in the middle of Montana. She felt Danny's comforting arm over her shoulders. She reached over with her free hand, taking his hand.

"Hello?" a voice on the other side of the phone answered.

"Daddy? It's Lindsay," she started. "Can you put Mom on the phone. I have some bad news. It's about Carrie."

"Lorna! It's Lindsay!" she heard her father yell. "Just pick up the phone!"

"Hello?" Lindsay heard the annoyed voice of her mother say.

"I found Carrie," Lindsay said. "She's dead. She froze to death in Central Park."

There was silence on the other end. Then she heard a gasp and the sound of the phone being dropped. She heard light breathing on the other end.

"How could you have let this happen?" Lorna Monroe snapped. "How did you not know that your sister was in the very same city you ran away to?!"

"Mother there are seven million people in New York City. How was I supposed to know that she was alive and here? She ran away Mother. How can you blame me for this?"

"You should have been looking for her! You should have found her!"

"No Mother. _You_ should have found her. This is not my fault and you can't blame me for this anymore. It was not my fault."

"I am not going to have this discussion with you young lady."

"That's fine with me Mother."

She hung up the phone and dropped it onto the couch. She leaned into Danny, sighing. She counted to five on her fingers and as she hit five the phone rang. She held it up and looked at the caller ID. Sam Monroe.

"Hello?" Lindsay said.

"How dare you hang up on me, Lindsay Grace Monroe!?" Lorna yelled.

"If you don't stop yelling at me, I'll do it again."

"Be reasonable Lindsay! Your sister is dead!"

"Here we go. All about Carrie! Carrie's been dead to us for years Mother! We just now can prove it. I have to go now. I'm sorry about Carrie, I really am. You can call the New York City Medical Examiner's office to make arrangements for Carrie's body. Goodbye Mother."

Lindsay hung up the phone once more not caring if it were to ring again. Danny kissed the top of her head.

"Love me tonight?" she whispered.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Danny, I want to be with you, completely."

She leaned into him kissing him hungrily. She wrapped her arms around his neck climbing onto his lap. His hands went into her hair, moving down her back to her hips. He picked her up carrying her into his bedroom kicking the door shut behind him. He laid her gently onto his bed.

Lindsay fumbled with his belt, opening his pants. Danny slid his hands under her shirt sliding it off. She pulled his glasses off, setting them on the nightstand. She had never been more beautiful to Danny than in that moment. They came together slowly, matching their rhythm with their breathing. Danny held back, looking into her eyes. They were a mix of fear, passion and desire.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

She nodded, holding onto his shoulders. He moved slowly, taking his time. He wanted this night to be special, perfect for her. Lindsay was experiencing real love that night. She kissed him passionately staring into his blue eyes.

She was afraid that when she finally did have sex with Danny that all she would be able to see would be Todd. But Danny was kind, considerate, passionate. His thrusts into her were not angry and hurtful but soft and loving. She had never experienced anything like what she was feeling in that moment.

When they finished, she laid happy in his arms. As she lay there, happy and content something funny popped into her mind. She started laughing.

"What's so funny Montana?" he asked, rubbing her shoulder.

"I'm just remembering a certain person who doesn't cuddle," she replied, rolling over to look at him.

"What are you talking about? I cuddle," Danny said.

"That's not what Stella said," Lindsay teased in a sing song voice. "She said you don't cuddle."

"Shut up," he said, kissing her. "Things change I guess."

"Yeah. Things change," she replied.

Two weeks later was the NYPD's annual Christmas Ball. Carrie's death had been ruled natural. She froze to death from being in the park over night. Danny rented a tux and Lindsay had purchased a beautiful new gown. She had her hair and nails done. She had purchased a navy blue, floor length, figure-forming strapless gown. It had a sheer train that came down the back. She had never felt more beautiful. Danny had stopped by earlier that day to give her his Christmas gift. It was a simple diamond circle pendant. It went great with her dress. She covered her shoulders with a black shawl and waited for Danny to pick her up. Her buzzer rang and she let him in.

She answered the door to find him holding a single red rose. He held it out to her and she gladly took it.

"You look amazing Montana," he said, kissing her softly. "I am going to have fun introducing you tonight."

"And how exactly are you going to do that?" Lindsay teased.

"Blah, blah, this is _my_ girlfriend Lindsay Monroe," Danny said, inflecting on the my. "Because you are my girlfriend."

He offered his arm to her and she gladly took it. He led her down the steps of her building and they stopped in front of a limo.

"This is our first function we're going to as us," Danny said, holding the door open for her. "You're are going to have the time of your life."

They pulled up in front of the hotel where the ball was being held. Danny got out of the limo and held his hand out for Lindsay. They looked up and saw Flack and Stella waiting outside.

"No way," Flack said. "Danny Messer is actually attending the Christmas Ball?"

"I've come several times," Danny said, walking past them. "I just have a great date this year."

Lindsay laid her head on his shoulder as they walked into the ballroom. They located their table, with Mac, Peyton, Stella, Flack and Sheldon. Lindsay got more compliments on her date than on her dress. Everyone was so happy that Danny and Lindsay had found each other.

Danny and Lindsay danced together for a few songs before the servers came out with the salads. Danny headed over to the bar to get himself a beer and a glass of chardonnay for Lindsay. Lindsay watched him as he walked away.

As dinner was getting underway a spotlight came out and started scanning the tables.

"What's going on?" Lindsay asked.

"I thought the Chief banned Karaoke after Flack sang Sweet Transvestite last year," Stella moaned. She covered her eyes. "God help us all."

"I would have liked to have seen that," Lindsay said. "Is there a video of it somewhere?"

"Not that we can find," Danny said. "We've been praying and cashing in our Karma this year that they pick Mac. He always gets out of it."

The spotlight stopped on Danny.

"Shit! Damn it!" he cried.

He walked up to the stage and flipped through the list of songs. He nodded at one and waited for it to start.

"This is dedicated to my girlfriend Lindsay. I love you baby," he said.

_It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside_

_I'm not one of those who can easily hide_

_I don't have much money, but boy if I did_

_I'd buy a big house where we both could live_

_If I were a sculptor but then again no_

_Or a man who sells potions in a traveling show_

_I know it's not much, but it's the best I can do_

_My gift is my song and this one's for you_

Lindsay was turning beet red at the table. She mentally reminded to get him good for this one. She pointed at him in the silent, I'm-going-to-kill-you-later tone.

_And you can tell everybody, this is your song_

_It may be quite simple but now that it's done_

_I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind_

_That I put down in words _

_How wonderful life is now that you're in the world_

Danny blew a kiss to Lindsay from the stage. What was funny was he meant every word that he was singing. He knew that he was embarrassing himself beyond his normal everyday stuff. He would never live this one down.

_I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss_

_Well a few of these verses, well they've got me quite cross_

_But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song_

_It's for people like you that keep it turned on_

_So excuse me forgetting, but these things I do_

_You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue_

_Anyway the things is, what I really mean_

_Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen_

He was really belting it out now. He figured if he wanted to be mocked for something it might as well be something worth it.

_And you can tell everybody, this is your song_

_It may be quite simple but now that it's done_

_I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind _

_That I put down in words _

_How wonderful life is now you're in the world_

Danny got a standing ovation. He took a geeky bow and headed back to his seat. Lindsay gave him a soft kiss just to show she wasn't mad.

"How about a response?" the DJ said, pointing the light at Lindsay.

"No way!" Lindsay yelled back.

"Come on Montana," Danny whispered into her ear. "I did it for you."

"I hate you very, very much," she said, standing up. She made her way up to the stage. She flipped through the songs and settled on one. "This is for Danny, who I love very, very much."

Laugh and cry, live and die 

_Life is a dream we are dreaming_

_Day by day I find my way_

_Look for the soul and the meaning_

_Then you look at me_

_And I always see _

_What I have been searching for_

_I'm lost as can be_

_Then you look at me _

_And I am not lost anymore_

Lindsay looked out to Danny and knew that she meant every word of this. She thought about these last two years. Once she thought that she would never find the love that she had been longing for, that she would never find that one person who would humiliate himself for her. But she had. She found Danny.

_People run sun to sun_

_Caught in their lives ever flowing_

_Once begun, life goes till it's gone_

_We have to go where it's going_

_Then you look at me_

_And I always see _

_What I have been searching for_

_I'm lost as can be_

_Then you look at me _

_And I am not lost anymore_

_And you say you see_

_When you look at me_

_The reason you love life so_

_Though lost I have been_

_I find love again _

_And life just keeps on running_

_And life just keeps on running_

_You look at me and life comes from you_

Lindsay took a bow and left the stage. She went back to Danny who kissed her softly. Soon other people were singing and people started dancing again. Danny pulled Lindsay onto the dance floor while Stella and Flack sang A Whole New World.

"I love being here with you Danny," Lindsay whispered. "I'm still afraid that this is all a dream and I'm going to wake up alone again."

"You're never going to lose me Lindsay," Danny said, holding her closer to him. "I plan on always being here with you."

A little later, things were getting interesting. People were drunk and things were being said. It would only be a matter of time before a fight would break out. Both Danny and Flack were on that list of drunk or getting that way. Lindsay was sitting by herself at the table while Danny caught up with a few of his buddies from the academy. Flack came over to the table. He was not quite gone yet, but he was close.

"So Danny loves you," Flack said. "Never thought that it would happen."

"What are you talking about, Don?" Lindsay asked.

"Oh nothing," Flack said. "He loved Aiden too. But she was smart enough not to fall for his shit. You must be really stupid to fall for all his bullshit."

"What did you just say?" a voice behind Flack demanded.

Flack turned around to face one very pissed off Danny Messer.

"I asked you a question."

"I said, 'You must be really stupid to fall for all your bullshit' Danny," Flack said, standing up. "I've known you for years Danny. You are incapable of being sincere and honest in any relationship you've ever been in. Why is this one any different?"

"I am warning you now Flack, shut your trap," Danny said.

"I'm serious. Every other woman you have been with has seen through you. Why is this different? Either she's really naive or you're laying it on good and thick."

Before anyone realized what happened Flack was on the ground and Danny was massaging his hand.

"That woman is Lindsay Monroe and my girlfriend. You will not speak to her like that, ever again," Danny said to the fallen detective.

Danny stormed away leaving Lindsay speechless. She could not believe that he would do that. Flack was drunk; he didn't know what he was saying. But then again, most drunks have a firm grasp on truth when in their altered state. Could what Flack have been saying be true? Could all the things she had been told all her life true? It couldn't be.

She picked up the skirt of her dress and ran after Danny. She had to know. She had to know. It had to be solved tonight.

"Danny!" she called to him. "Danny, will you wait!"

Danny stopped at the top of the stairs leading out of the ballroom. She caught up with him and took his hand.

"What the hell was that?" she asked.

"I'm sorry," Danny said. "Knowing what you've gone through and to have Flack throw what I used to be like in your face I snapped."

"What was he talking about?" Lindsay asked, looking him in the eye. "Danny, tell me. Please."

He took her hand and they went to an empty conference room. There were two empty chairs and he motioned for her to sit down. He sat across from her taking her hands in his.

"Before I met you, it was a different girl every week it seemed like," Danny said. "I used every line in the book. I did the flowers and chocolates, romantic dinners, all in the sense to lead to what I waited for with you. Before you, it was all meaningless sex. I wasn't in love with any of them."

"What about Aiden? Flack mentioned you loved her. Is that true?" Lindsay asked, massaging his swollen hand with her thumb.

"Aiden and I were more like brother and sister. I looked out for her and she called me on the shit I was pulling. We worked well together because of it. She would have never gone out with me, mainly because I wasn't what she was looking for."

Danny let go of Lindsay's hand and knelt in front of her. He hung his head and then looked up at her.

"Was any of us, real? Or were you playing a game?" Lindsay asked, her demons coming out again.

"Of course it was real, Lindsay!" Danny exclaimed, a little louder than he would have liked. "Damn it, how many times do I have to tell you that before you'll believe it?"

"Danny don't talk to me like that," Lindsay said, quietly. "I hear things and I want to believe you but then Carrie's voice comes back or Flack says something. I just don't know what to believe anymore."

"Then believe this," Danny said, pulling her to her feet, his lips crashing onto hers. He kissed her passionately, pouring his love out in his actions. He scooped her into his arms, never breaking the kiss. "I never played any of the games I usually did when I was trying to win you. I wanted you, when you were ready."

"I'm sorry I questioned you Danny," Lindsay sighed.

"I know you are. It's not your fault. You've been hurt and all I want to do is erase it. I love you."

Lindsay kissed him, pushing his glasses up into his hair. "I've never had someone punch out their best friend for me."

"Get used to it, baby girl."

They left the room and back into the ballroom. Lindsay waited on the stairs as Danny went to make his peace with Don. She watched the two men shake hands. She couldn't hear what was being said, but she could tell that it was an "everything's cool man" conversation. Danny returned and he offered his arm. She gladly took it and they went to get their coats.

Outside a soft snow was falling. Lindsay went and stood out in it, letting the silver dots wash over her. "Walk with me Danny. Please?"

"Okay Montana."

They linked arms and walked in the falling snow. "When I was little, during the first snowfall of the season I would sneak out of bed and walk out in the snow all by myself. Out on the bluff, all alone, there was no one to tell that I was stupid or worthless. It was just me and the snow. I love snow."

"I know. There's something I've been wanting to know, but have never had the courage to ask you," Danny said.

"What is it Danny?" she asked.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did they treat you like that? What makes a mother treat their own child the way she did? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"I figured you would ask eventually," Lindsay sighed. "Can we go home first? I'm getting cold."

He wrapped his arm around her and hailed a cab. Danny slipped his jacket over her shoulders.

"I'm the product of an affair," Lindsay said. "My mother didn't want me but the man that I know as my father wouldn't allow her to have an abortion. He said that I had a right to live even though he wasn't my father."

"Oh baby," Danny said, putting his arm around her. "That's terrible. Did you ever get to meet your real father?"

"No. I have no idea who he is or where he is now. I really don't like to think about it. All of that is in the past and you can't live in the past. I want to start a real future, with you."


	4. His Girl Friday

Chapter Four: His Girl Friday

**A/N: Wow chapter four already. In the last chapter I forgot to site the songs I used during Danny and Lindsay's karaoke I love yous. Danny's was Your Song written by Sir Elton John, as performed by Sir Elton John and Lindsay's was Then You Look at Me written by James Horner and Will Jennings, as performed by Celine Dion. I started this a week ago and I'm still going strong. I recently watched Live and Let Die, the one with Danny and Lindsay's conversation about anonymous phone calls. I thought that's when the tone of their relationship turned. I also loved the conversation in Supermen the one when Danny joked about asking her to marry him. The look on her face was priceless. It almost said, "Then why don't you?" I actually say that at that moment, mainly because I have no life. Maybe I'm crazy or something. But anyway, here is chapter four of Once in a Lifetime. Danny and Flack are a still uneasy around each other after Danny decked him in the last chapter.

* * *

**

New Year's came and went for the team. Nothing had changed too much since Christmas. Lindsay took a two weeks off to go back for her sister's funeral. Danny offered to go with her but she told him to stay home, she'd be fine. She called him every night, just to hear his voice. He kept her informed of what was going on in the lab so she wouldn't be behind when she came back.

For most of the week she was gone, Danny was barely there. All his thoughts were focused on Lindsay. Was she okay? Would being around her mother again bring back the crap they had worked so hard to get rid of? Even though she insisted she was fine and not to worry about her. He couldn't help but worry. She was there all by herself with no ally. He couldn't wait for her to get home.

He took the afternoon she was coming home to finish his surprise for her. While she had been gone the lease on her apartment was up. He had spent most of his nights moving all of her stuff into his place. They had talked about moving in together and had agreed to do it in January. Most of her stuff was already at his place it was just a few things he had left to move.

He was waiting in baggage claim for her when she stepped off the escalator. She saw him first and came running to him. She flew into his arms and kissed him all over. She had missed him more than she realized. They waited for her suitcase and they went back to his place, correction, their place. Danny failed to notice the cut on the side of her eye. Lindsay prayed that he wouldn't see it.

"So, were you bored out of your mind without me here?" Lindsay asked.

"You could say that," Danny replied.

"Did you work things out with Flack?"

"Not really."

"Danny, you told me you were going to talk to him while I was gone. That you were going to go shoot pool, get back on track."

"I wanted to, but I had something more important to do," Danny sighed.

"And what pray tell was more important than mending your friendship with Flack?"

"Moving you in," Danny said.

"What? What are you talking about Danny?"

"Well technically it's January and we had decided that you, we were going to move in together. So I used all my spare minutes moving your stuff across the island to my place."

"You didn't? Danny I am so surprised!" Lindsay exclaimed. "Thank you!"

They got to the apartment and Danny lugged her suitcase up the stairs and to the front door. He opened the door. He then covered her eyes and led her into the apartment.

"Danny what are you doing?"

"You'll see."

He uncovered her eyes and she took in the apartment. He had moved all of her living room furniture in and had it set up just like her old place. Granted he left his nice TV and stereo equipment but everything in the living room was hers. She looked over at the kitchen table and noticed that the chairs were mismatched. Two were from her set and two were from his. He wanted it not to be his place, but their place.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"I love it Danny. Thank you."

She gave him a soft kiss and hugged him. She was so happy. She nestled into the couch and Danny sat down next to her.

"How was your trip?" Danny asked.

"As good as could be expected," Lindsay sighed. "I told my dad about you. He thinks you're a good guy."

"Did you talk to your mom?"

"As much as I had to. Every time she would start in on me I would walk away. Just like you told me to. By the end of the trip I think we finally reached an understanding. We won't ever be close but I think she knows she can't push me around anymore."

"That's good Montana. I'm proud of you."

"I can't sit here. Let's go do something. Have dinner, be a normal couple for once in our relationship."

"Where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere."

"I know this great place in Little Italy. Aiden took me there once. Great cannolis."

"Let's go then," Lindsay said.

Danny helped her into coat and they were on their way. He had noticed the cut on the side of her left eye but didn't say anything. They walked hand in hand out to the street. Danny waved down a cab and they were on their way. The restaurant in question was a tiny little hole in the wall place run by third generation immigrant Italian family. They got a little booth in the back.

"This is nice," Lindsay said, sipping on her wine. "I like this place."

"I thought you would," Danny replied, taking her hand. "Get the chicken parm. It's amazing."

Their dinner came and they laughed and drank. It was the best date Lindsay had ever been on. Soft music played in the background and Danny pulled her to feet. They danced beside their table so in love she knew it had to be real.

That night Danny lay awake wondering how she had got that cut. It took him awhile but he came to the conclusion that she had probably walked into a doorframe in the dark while at her parent's place. If she wanted to talk about it she would.

The next day they walked into the lab hand in hand. Everybody had heard about the fight between Flack and Danny. They knew that the two were not really speaking. Mac did his best to alleviate the situation. He called them both into his office.

"All right you two," Mac began. "Whatever it was that put you in this arrangement, I want you to fix it. Neither of you are leaving this office until you do. Am I clear?"

"Yes sir," they answered. They felt like they were in the principal's office.

Mac left his office and leaving Danny and Flack to work it out.

"Look Danny, I'm sorry for what I said to Lindsay," Flack started. "I was drunk and didn't real know what was going on."

"Do you even know the damage you could have caused?" Danny snapped. "It has taken me a long time to get her to fully trust me. She's had a lot of shit happen in her life that keeps her from trusting anyone."

"Like I said Danny, I was drunk. I don't even remember what I said," Flack retorted. "It's not like I tried to hit on her. That would have at least been worth the punch."

"You called her stupid. You made her doubt my intentions. Flack, you're my best friend. I have never punched out my best friend over a girl in my entire life. But Lindsay is different. She's the one Flack."

"That's great Danny. So, we both have work that needs to get done and we can't do that if were stuck in Mac's office. So are we good?"

"Yeah, we're good," Danny said, sticking out his hand. Flack gave him an odd look. "What? I ain't gonna kiss you."

"Didn't know that was an option," Flack said, shaking Danny's outstretched hand. "Good luck with Lindsay."

Danny wandered out of Mac's office. He wondered what she was doing at this very moment. He looked over at layout and saw her scanning some clothes with the ALS. He recognized them as the clothes that Carrie was found in. Something was up. Something had been bugging her since she came back from Bozeman. He wandered into layout, slipping in quietly as to not disturb her. He accidentally knocked into the table, rattling the beakers.

"You, sir, are incapable of entering a room quietly," Lindsay said looking up.

"I tried to be," Danny pouted. "What are you working on?"

"Carrie's case keeps haunting me," Lindsay said, taking off the goggles. "I feel like we missed something."

"Lindsay, we exhausted every piece of evidence we found. Carrie died because she slept in the park," Danny said, putting his arm around her. "I did everything I could but that's what happened." He paused for a second. "Something's bothering you, isn't it? Montana?"

"It's nothing," Lindsay said, shrugging out of Danny's embrace, hiding the pain she was in. "I'm fine."

"No you're not," Danny argued, running his hand up and down her arm. "There's something you're not telling me. What happened to your eye?"

"Danny stop!" Lindsay exclaimed, pulling away. "Please just leave me alone."

"Okay, Lindsay. I'll leave you alone. I'll see you at home."

He left the layout room. He looked back and saw Lindsay hang her head sadly. He didn't know what was going on in her head, but he was pretty sure that it had something to do with her trip home. Something had to have happened that she didn't want to tell him about. He knew better than to push because if he pushed too hard, he could drive her away and that was the last thing that he wanted.

Lindsay had run into Todd while in Bozeman. She didn't think she would but she did. It was a simple encounter at Wal-Mart. She was doing some last minute Christmas shopping for her niece Gemma and nephew Hank. She was coming around the corner of the Barbie aisle when she plowed into him. She dropped the small basket she was carrying.

"Watch where you're going!" he grunted. Todd Brooks bent down to pick up the basket. When he handed it back to Lindsay they both realized who it was. "Lindsay?"

"Todd. I thought you went back to Chicago," Lindsay stammered. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm a teacher at the high school. What are you doing here?" he asked, genuinely pleased to see her.

"Visiting my parents for the holidays," Lindsay replied. "I'm running late. It was really good to see you."

She started to walk away but he caught her by the arm, just like he used to. He rubbed his hand up and down her arm. She tried not to shudder at his touch but she couldn't help it. Memories came flooding back, filling her every thought. Every slap, pinch, kick, and push flashed through her mind. But what shone through the most was the night Danny made love to her. That gave her the courage to take his hand off her.

"Don't touch me Todd," she snapped, plucking his hand from her arm. "I mean it."

"Don't be like this Lindsay," Todd said moving closer to her. "I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to catch up with you. What have you been doing?"

"I really have to be going. Goodbye Todd."

She brushed past him and made her way to check-out. She paid for her gifts and then headed out to her car. She heard someone approaching her and she picked up her pace. The parking lot was nearly empty. She had never been this scared since she had met Danny. She knew that it was Todd behind her.

"Lindsay!" he called to her. "Don't be like this, baby."

Baby. That was what Danny called her. Baby girl. How dare he take that special name for her and twist it.

"Leave me alone Todd!" she exclaimed. "Just leave me alone."

She fumbled to get her keys out of her pocket. As she was bent over Todd gave her a quick push, knocking her into her car. She hit her head on the door, dropping the bag she was carrying.

"What the hell?" she questioned. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I loved you Lindsay and you left me. You changed your numbers, got all of your friends to lie for you. What did I do to deserve you ditching me like that?"

"You're not that stupid Todd! You know what you did!" Lindsay yelled. "You beat the hell out of me, sending me to the hospital. I vanished before you had the chance to kill me."

"You lying little bitch! I didn't do anything to you!" he yelled, holding her tightly by the upper arms. "Damn it, I loved you. Still do."

He grabbed the back of her head, pulling her into an unloving, rough kiss. Not at all like Danny's gentle, compassionate kiss. She shoved him away. That's when his hand flew out, contacting her left cheek, cutting her right below the eye.

"You're not worth it anymore," Todd spat. "You weren't worth it then either. You were just a good lay."

With that he walked away, leaving Lindsay to cradle her cheek in her hand. The tears were hot and stung her cut. Her thoughts went to Danny, remembering everything he had told her up to that point. Love is patient and kind. Love holds you during a nightmare. What was she going to tell Danny?

They got home that night not speaking to each other. Danny went to their room throwing his blazer off. Lindsay went into the kitchen, pulling things out to start dinner. She had marinated some chicken breasts that morning that she was going to fry. She got out ingredients for Marsala sauce and began heating them on the stove. Danny came into the kitchen. He got out the plates and silverware for dinner.

"What are you making Montana?" Danny asked, softly, treading water.

"Chicken Marsala," she answered, coolly. "It'll be about fifteen minutes."

"Lindsay, talk to me," he said. "I'm sorry about earlier. Something has been bugging you since you came home from Montana. You won't even let me touch you. And there's that cut by your eye."

"I walked into a door," Lindsay said, plainly. "I'm not used to my parents' place in the dark and found the bathroom door with my eye."

"I'm not buying it," Danny said. "Please baby. What happened?"

"Danny, don't push this," Lindsay begged. "Please."

"Tough love now," Danny said. "I want you to talk to me. Tell me what happened. I won't love you any less."

Danny stared into her eyes. The look on his face told her that he meant it. She took a deep breath and turned away from him.

"I ran into Todd," she said softly. "At Wal-Mart, on Christmas Eve. I tried to get away from him, but he followed me out to my car. He pushed me, he hit me and he kissed me."

Danny stood there looking at her. He was shaken. He didn't know what to do. He was angry, pissed, and wanted to rip the guy's head off completely. He noticed that he was still holding a water glass in his hand. Before he knew what had transpired, the glass was on the other side of the apartment, in pieces and Lindsay was in the corner of the kitchen as far away from him as she could get.

In her mind, she was seeing another moment with Todd. She had been working late in the chemistry lab, trying to finish a project. She had completely forgotten about the dinner he was making for them. When she returned, Todd was sitting at the kitchen table with two cold uneaten dinners and a pair of tapers burned almost to the tops of the candlesticks.

"Where the hell have you been?" he demanded.

"I was working on a project in the lab and lost track of time," Lindsay explained. "I'm sorry Todd. I forgot you were making dinner tonight."

She blinked away the memory before the rest of that night played out. She looked over at Danny who stood silently, staring at the indent where glass had met wall. He looked back at Lindsay who was as terrified as a person could be. He crossed the room to her. He gathered her into his arms holding her tightly.

"I should have gone with you," Danny whispered. "I'm not angry at you. It's not your fault. If I had the opportunity, I would rip both his arms out and beat him with them."

"Danny, please don't talk like that," Lindsay whispered. "Do you want to know what I was thinking about when he hit me?"

"What?" Danny asked, pressing his chin on top of her head.

"You and everything you have done," Lindsay whispered. "The way you kiss me, hold me in your arms after, the way you push your glasses up with your index finger knuckle when you're frustrated. He hurt me, yes but he didn't take away the most important parts. He couldn't hurt you out of my mind."

Suddenly she smelt something burning. She looked over at the stove and saw that her chicken was now completely black on one side.

"Oh no!" she cried. "It's ruined! God damn it!"

"Hey, it's ok. We'll just improvise," Danny said. "Here, let me in there. Go relax. Everything will be fine."

Danny shooed her out of the kitchen. Lindsay could hear clanking and other noises coming from the kitchen. About twenty minutes later, Danny emerged carrying two plates. He set them onto the table. "Bon appetite!" he called.

"What did you do?" Lindsay asked, coming to the table.

"I'm not saying a thing," Danny said. "But seriously, are you okay? I didn't mean to scare you. Just the thought of that ass's hands on you just set me off."

They ate their dinner in silence. Nothing more was said about what happened while she was away or what had happened that evening. They settled in to watch a movie before calling it a night. Lindsay laid her head in his lap, content and happy.

"Hey Danny?" she said quietly.

"Yeah Montana?" he replied, playing with her hair.

"Things are okay between you and Flack now right?"

"Yeah everything's fine. Why do you ask?"

"I just don't want you to be at war with your best friend because of me. I would feel horrible if it did. You guys have been friends for a long time."

"Trust me Lindsay," Danny said. "Flack and I have each other's backs. We'll be fine. Now shush, this is my favorite part."

They were watching Rocky IV and they had just got to the part where Paulie was telling Rocky how he always wanted to be him. A few scenes later Paulie looked to Rock and said, "You know all that stuff I said about wanting to be you? Forget it."

Danny laughed causing Lindsay's head to bob. She was happy to see him laugh. She was happy. Her ghosts were almost gone and soon she would hopefully be looking at rings. She was ready to be married, married to Danny, to take his name and be in his life completely. She wanted to be the one he had his children with.

Little did Lindsay know, but while she was away Danny had gone to his mom and had gotten the ring that she had promised him when he was 21. The ring had belonged to his great-great-great grandmother. It was a simple ring. Four carat solitaire set in 24 carat gold. Rumor had it that the stone itself had been stolen from the Italian royal family by his great-great-great grandfather who had worked in the palace. But that was just a rumor.

Danny had an idea of when he was going to ask but he wanted it to be the most perfect moment that she wouldn't even know it was coming. He didn't want to do all the traditional things but something that was completely off the charts. He would know the moment when it came. Until then all he could do was wait.


	5. While You Were Sleeping

Chapter Five: While You Were Sleeping

**A/N: Okay, so the Mac and Peyton stuff was great this week but what the hell is wrong with Anthony that he leaves Lindsay's story hanging wide open? 56 of the reason why I began watching this show was the chemistry between Danny and Lindsay. The other 44 was the style, pace, the other characters and writing of the show. I know they're keeping Danny and Lindsay apart on purpose. And it's really starting to bug me. The last time they even talked was in Raising Shane. Even then it was about a case. At least he called her Montana. He hasn't done that I think since Love Run Cold or maybe Opedius Hex, I don't remember being as I don't have either episode taped. They did their job story-wise, I'll be back when the Christmas hiatus is over and we delve more into the characters lives. I would have loved an amazing cliffhanger episode with Lindsay going to Danny. All she had to have said was, "Danny, I need to talk." That I would have been happy with. But no, we don't even get a real explanation. We get "I survived a terrible crime." Okay, rant over. Anyway here is chapter five of Once in a Lifetime. As I hinted in the last chapter Danny is planning to ask Lindsay to marry him. Read and review!

* * *

**

February 14th started out like any other normal day for Danny and Lindsay. They woke up together, made coffee for him, hot tea for her and walked down to the corner café for their normal giant muffins. Danny was not going to be as cliché as to propose on Valentine's Day. He wanted to do it when she least expected it.

Funny thing was she didn't even suspect that's what Danny was wanting to do. She had no idea that he had got the ring from his mom, had it sized and that he carried it in his pocket of his jacket all the time. She had no idea. To Danny, that's what made it so much fun. He would completely catch her by surprise.

Most of the lab was in a very romantic mood. There was a large vase of roses on Dr. Peyton Driscoll's desk in the ME's office, sent by one Mac Taylor. On Stella's desk was a single red rose, from a stealthy Flack. On Lindsay's desk was not only a vase of roses but a box of her favorite fine candy, chocolate covered cherries.

"Damn, Danny is really trying to up the ante this year," Flack said when he saw Lindsay's desk.

"Stella loved her rose, Don," Lindsay said. "She said it was the nicest thing anyone has done for her since the whole Frankie ordeal last year."

Flack just nodded and left Lindsay with her giant display of love. For lunch that day Danny took her out to their little Italian place in Little Italy. They laughed and had a nice lunch before heading back to the lab. Soon they were both called to a scene, separate scenes. They bid each other a sweet farewell before leaving.

Danny's case led him out of the city. It was a simple home invasion gone wrong. The homeowner was shot twice in the stomach. Danny worked quickly and thoroughly. He wanted to get back to his Lindsay.

Lindsay's case was a dead teenager on the Upper West side. The body was found in a dumpster. As she was looking around the dumpster a rat startled her and she jumped. She fell backwards hitting her head on the curb. All she saw was black.

Mac rushed to her side, trying to coax her awake. When she didn't respond he called for a bus. She was taken by ambulance to Mercy Hospital. She hadn't hit her head that hard but they weren't taking any chances. She underwent CT scans, X-Rays and multiple blood tests to make sure everything was fine. Everything was, but she was still asleep. It was when she wouldn't wake up was the deciding factor to call Danny.

"Danny, I need you to come down to Mercy. Lindsay's hurt," Mac said. "Sheldon will take over your case. You need to be here with Lindsay. I think you're the only one she'll wake up for."

All Danny heard was Mercy, Lindsay, hurt and the only one. He had his stuff packed up so fast he wasn't sure if he got everything. He was soon at the hospital and found his way to Lindsay's room. Mac was waiting outside the room when the young man arrived.

"What happened?" Danny asked, breathlessly.

"She was startled and she fell and hit her head on a curb. All her tests came back normal but she doesn't seem to want to wake up. We figured that if you came down it would help her," Mac said.

Danny slipped into Lindsay's room. She was just sleeping. He sat down next to her, slipping his hand into hers. He pressed her hand to his lips kissing them softly.

"Come on baby girl," Danny whispered. "Come back to us. Come back to me."

She moved her hand in his and her eyes began to flutter. Danny dropped her hand and pushed her hair out if her face. Her eyes opened and she locked eyes with Danny. What he saw was confusion and a slight look of fear.

"Where am I?" she said quietly. "Who are you?"

"Lindsay, you know me. It's Danny, Danny Messer," he said.

Mac left the room to locate her doctor. The doctor came back in and told Danny to step aside.

"Miss Monroe," the doctor began. "My name is Dr. Oliver Wilson. Do you know what day it is?"

"No," Lindsay answered.

"Lindsay, how old are you?"

"I don't know," Lindsay answered.

"Do you know either of these two men here?" Dr. Wilson asked, pointing at Mac and Danny.

"No. I have never seen them before," Lindsay answered.

"Lindsay, the nurse is going to come in and take you down for some tests. Something is wrong. We need to find out what's wrong so we can make you better," Dr. Wilson said, waving in a friendly nurse.

The nurse helped Lindsay into a wheelchair and they left the room. Once they were out of sight was when Danny exploded.

"What the hell was that?" he cried. "She looked at me as if she had never seen me before. What is going on?"

"Apparently the blow to her head has caused amnesia. We're going to do some tests and try to fins out if it's temporary or if we need to take a more aggressive action," Dr. Wilson explained. "I understand that you Detective Messer are currently living with Lindsay."

"Yes sir. Lindsay and I have been together for about four months now," Danny stammered. "Why doesn't she remember?"

"I have no idea. For right now the only people allowed to visit Lindsay will be the two of you. Mainly because you were here when she woke up. If her memory loss is only temporary se made need to be around those she was familiar with before the fall. There's no telling how much she actually remembers before that."

"We understand sir," Mac said. The doctor left and Danny and Mac shared a glance. "Are you okay Danny?"

"What if she can't remember? What if she looks at me and swears she knows me from somewhere but can't place it? What if she doesn't remember that she loves me?"

"She's a strong girl Danny," Mac said. "She'll remember."

A few hours later Lindsay came back laughing with the nurse. Danny smiled at the sight of her laughing again. It was just yesterday they were laughing over lunch at Gino's. Lindsay stopped laughing when she saw Mac and Danny.

Despite her confused state, she couldn't help but feel like; maybe she really did know the man in glasses. Something in her heart told her that this was the man she was in love with.

"Hello," she said to Mac and Danny. "I wish I could remember who you are. What are you're names?"

"I'm Mac Taylor," Mac said.

"I'm Danny Messer," Danny said.

"Danny, Mac, how do I know you?" she asked. The nurse wheeled her into her room and helped her into bed.

"We're officers in the New York City crime lab," Mac explained. "I'm your boss and Danny is your boyfriend."

"Boyfriend? No I have a boyfriend. His name is Todd. He won't like you saying that. Well, it's very nice to meet you both," Lindsay said. "I'm really sorry that I can't remember you."

"It's okay Lindsay," Mac said, shooting Danny a strange look. "It will all come back with time."

She let out a yawn and laid back on the pillows. "I'm really tired so, will I see you both later?"

"Of course," Mac said, leading Danny out of the room. "We'll be by tomorrow."

Mac had Danny by the shoulder, pulling him out of the room and closing the door. "Who the hell is Todd?"

"Her old boyfriend in college," Danny replied. "He was an extremely jealous and abusive guy. In her mind she may think she's still in college."

"We need her back here. I want you to go back to your place and get every photo album, CD anything that may trigger her memory. I don't want you to leave her side until she remembers something. I don't care if it's your first kiss; I want to be the first one notified. Understand?"

Danny nodded and thought of the ring that was in his pocket. The same thoughts came back. What if she can't remember me? What if all she sees when she looks at me is that monster Todd Brooks? He closed his hand over the box and prayed that she would remember.

He went home and packed up all of her photo albums and her favorite books, CDs and movies. He came back to the hospital and sat next to her while she slept. At one point he reached out to take her hand but he refrained. He didn't want to frighten her.

The next morning when Lindsay awoke she saw the sleeping form of the man she met yesterday. Danny. His name was Danny and he was her boyfriend. But if he's her boyfriend than what happened to Todd?

Danny shook himself awake and noticed that Lindsay was awake. She was looking at him, studying his every feature intensely. She felt very close to this man even though she had no idea who he was or why he was sleeping in a hard plastic hospital chair.

"Good morning," she said. "Did you sleep well?"

"It was okay. How are you feeling this morning?" Danny asked, pushing his glasses up onto his forehead to rub the sleep from his eyes.

Lindsay looked down and saw a large box sitting at Danny's feet. "What's in the box?"

"Your photo albums, all of your favorite stuff," Danny explained, picking up the box and setting it on the bed. "Mac and I thought that maybe something in this box might jar your memory."

She opened the box and the first thing she pulled out was a framed photo of her and Danny at a fancy ballroom. It was taken at the Christmas Ball, before the karaoke I love yous, before the talk with Flack and the reassurance in the conference room.

"When was this picture taken?" Lindsay asked.

"Saturday December 16, 2006, at the NYPD's annual Christmas Ball," Danny answered. "We went together. It was the first function we attended as a couple."

The photographer had caught them by surprise while they were getting situated. It turned out to be the best one of them all. Danny had his arms around Lindsay his head on her shoulder. She was swatting at him and laughing. It was by far Danny's favorite picture of Lindsay.

Lindsay kept digging in the box, pulling out a few CDs. She came across her Celine Dion Decade of Song CD. She scanned down the list, looking for her favorite song. She hummed a few bars of Then You Look at Me.

"There was a karaoke DJ there and he conned us both into singing. I went first dedicating my song to you. I sang Elton John's Your Song. You were up next and you sang that one," Danny said. "We really brought down the house."

She set down the CD and picked up a copy of Breakfast at Tiffany's. She had a puzzled look on her face like she was trying to figure out the significance of this movie. She set it aside and kept digging. She pulled out a photo album and opened it up. It was one she had started after she had moved to the city. She flipped through the pages, seeing picture after picture of her sight-seeing adventures in the city. There were pictures of the team, mostly a lot of pictures of her and Danny.

"Who are these people?" she asked pointing to a photo of Stella, Flack and Sheldon.

"The tall guy is Don Flack, he's a homicide detective and he works very closely with our team. The woman is Stella Bonasera. She's basically Mac's second in command. And the guy in the glasses is Dr. Sheldon Hawkes. He knows a little about everything. He's a great guy to talk to."

"Are they all my friends?" Lindsay asked closing the book.

"Yes. You could say that Stella is your best friend, next to me."

"And what are you to me exactly?" Lindsay asked, trying to make herself remember.

"I love you Montana," Danny said, talking as if she would understand. "I love you and there is nothing I wouldn't do for you."

"There are windows, lots of window, over looking the city," Lindsay said, remembering something. "All of these people were gathered in this room and there were bugs. Mealworm spaghetti."

"Yes! The room with all the windows is the break room at the lab," Danny said. "What do you remember about those bugs?"

"I ate a spider and you lost a bet," Lindsay said. "But I can't remember anything else."

"That's okay. It'll come back soon. I promise. I'll be right back."

Danny ran out into the hallway and out to the roof. He pulled out his cell phone and called Mac.

"She remembers the bugs," Danny said when Mac answered. "She remembers eating the bugs with me and me losing the bet to you!"

"That's great. Keep on her. And Danny, I know this is hard for you. You just got Lindsay and now it looks like you're losing her. But everything is going to work out. It'll be fine."

Danny hung up the phone and went back into the hospital. He wandered back to Lindsay's room where she was flipping through another photo album. Tears were pouring down her cheeks. Something had happened.

"Why didn't you love me? I was your daughter too," she whispered to a picture of her mother.

Danny stood quietly at the door. She knows her family. She looked over and saw Danny standing there watching. She waved for him to come in. He walked carefully into the room. She looked at him differently in that moment.

"I want to go home," Lindsay said. "I don't want to be here anymore."

"Baby, you can't leave," Danny said. "You have to stay here until Dr. Wilson says you can go home."

"Baby? I'm not your baby. I'm Todd's baby. Where is he? Why isn't he here?" Lindsay asked, tears brimming. "Where is Todd?"

How could he tell her? Did he have the heart to tell her that the man she thinks she's still with was an abusive monster?

"Lindsay, Todd is in Montana. You haven't been with Todd for years," Danny said gently. "He's not going to be here because you're not with him anymore. You're with me. Me, Danny Messer."

"Danny? That name means something but I can't wrap my mind around it. Please, just leave me alone for a little while."

"Okay Lindsay. I'll be back later," Danny said exiting the room. He pulled her door closed leaving it open enough for him to hear and pulled up a chair next to it. He hung his head in his hands and tried not to cry.

His left hand found it's way to his jacket pocket and pulled out the ring box. He flipped it open and he stared at the antique ring. When was he going to get the chance to ask her now? He waited about an hour before poking his head back into the room. She was flipping through another photo album. It must have been one of her family because she was laughing like she was remembering something. It was good to hear her laugh again.

"Danny I know you're standing out there," she called to him. "You can come back in if you want."

Danny walked back into the room. He sat back in his chair and watched her.

"Tell me more about the team," Lindsay said. "Maybe something will snap."

"Flack likes to stop for food when we go out to a scene. If he goes out with Stella she usually drives and then they don't eat. Sheldon, Hawkes, or Doc, depending on who's talking is a genius. The man knows something about everything. Don't ever play chess with him. He'll beat you in ten moves."

"What about Stella?"

"Stella is great. She's Mac's second in command. I made the mistake of getting on her bad side when I first started and she made my first few weeks in the lab a living hell. She's tough, she doesn't take crap from people."

"What about us?" Lindsay asked, motioning between them. "How did we meet?"

"It was your first day in the field Mac and I were working a case in the zoo. A man had been mauled by a tiger. You were so nervous. I told you to take a deep breath and relax that he can sense when you're nervous. You replied with a simple, 'The tiger's sedated. I think I can handle it.' I then told you I was talking about Mac and reminded you to call him sir."

"Which you knew he hated," Lindsay finished. "I was mad at you for the rest of the day. But that didn't stop you from checking me out."

"I was not checking you out," Danny said, acting shocked by the accusation. Lindsay shot him an 'Oh please' look. "I was merely assessing how well you worked. Sorry I'm a sucker for pink."

"I'll have to remember that," Lindsay laughed. "God I wish I could remember more."

"Maybe if we keep talking more will come back. What else do you want to know?"

"You called me 'Montana' earlier. What does that mean?"

"That's my little nickname for you," Danny explained. "I began calling you that when you first started just to bug you, then it became more personal and I'm the only one allowed to call you that. Adam, our jack of all trades in the lab tried calling you it once and you just about bit his head off. You told him that it was a personal nickname from me and that I was the only one allowed to call you Montana. In the lab I only call you that in private, between the two of us. I always call you Lindsay when we're with the team."

_"What is it Montana? You beeped me 911. You alright?"_

_"Yeah. The DNA sample from the cigarette we found in the end zone came back to an internal control sample."_

_"What do you mean? That means the smoker works here at the lab. How can that be?"_

_Danny took the sheet of paper from Lindsay and froze in place. "Did you tell anyone else about this?"_

_"No. Just you."_

_Danny nodded and walked away. Lindsay stood in the hall looking very worried. _

"I remember something," Lindsay said. "Something about a cigarette in an end zone. The DNA came back to you."

"Yeah the Bobby Manning case," Danny said with a sigh. "That's when I was seriously thinking my career was over."

"Your brother got really hurt right? I remember going to the hospital with Mac. You were so upset."

"I felt better when you got there though," Danny said. "I was glad you came."

They sat quietly for a moment. Then Lindsay spoke again. "Ask me something. Something about you that only I would know."

"How do I like my eggs?"

"Scrambled with red and green peppers. Then you douse them in hot sauce," Lindsay said. "I'm surprised you have taste buds left."

Danny was getting excited. She was remembering things. Things that were important to her and meant something.

"What's my frustration tic?" Danny asked.

"You push your glasses up with your index finger knuckle when you're annoyed, or when you're trying to be cute," Lindsay answered.

"Okay, here's another one. What's my toothpaste?"

"Colgate Total. Although I think I have you talked into trying my Crest Rejuvanting Effects," Lindsay said.

"When did I first tell you that I loved you?" Danny asked. If she could answer that one question there would not be a doubt in his mind that she was back.

"We had a fight. You yelled at me. You told me that I keep everyone at arms length including you. The one person who loves me more than I know. I went home and wrote you a letter," Lindsay said. She reached for the box and dug to the bottom of the box. She removed an envelope and removed its contents. "This letter. I left it under your door and went home. I had a nightmare and I came back. You carried me into your apartment. You held me in your lap. I asked you to hold me. You said, 'I thought you would never ask'. You told me that I was safe, that you were there and that you loved me."

She stopped. Everything came back. Her other memories with the team. Sifting through tiger dung. Digging through the trash, complaining that the new girl stuff has got to stop. Arguing with Adam about results.

"I remember. I remember everything. Oh my God."

Danny was in the bed next to her before either of them knew what was happening. She snuggled in next to him. She then felt something poke her in the side. She found her way into his pocket and removed the small black box.

"Danny, what is this?" Lindsay asked.

"Your engagement ring," Danny said.

"My what?"

"You heard me. Go ahead open it."

Lindsay opened the lid and stared at the ring. It was beautiful. The stone was set in a delicate gold weaving. The stone itself had to be at least three carats.

"This is exquisite," Lindsay breathed. "Where did you find this?"

"That ring is at least a hundred and fifty years old," Danny said. "It belonged to my great-great-great grandmother on my mother's side of the family. Rumor has it that the stone was stolen by my great-great-great grandfather from the Italian royal family. But I can't say for sure if that's what really happened but that's the story that's told. Moms told me on my 21st birthday that when I finally find the girl I was going to marry that this ring would be given to me. She said I had to be sure beyond any doubts that this was the real thing. That this girl had to be worth stealing a four carat diamond from a king for."

She slipped it onto her left ring finger, surprised that it fit perfectly. She adjusted it and held up her hand, admiring the sight. "You know you still have to ask."

"Lindsay, marry me?" Danny asked.

"Yes. A thousand times yes," Lindsay replied.

Of all the times and places that Danny thought he would have asked Lindsay Monroe to marry him, he never once imagined doing it in a hospital when no more than five minutes ago she had no idea who he was. But then again being that she didn't really even have a plan in the first place, now was good a time as any.

"What are you thinking about?" Lindsay asked, interlocking her hand in his, lying her head on his shoulder.

"The first morning I woke up with you next to me," Danny said. "You looked so peaceful and beautiful that I didn't dare wish to wake you."

"When did you know for sure that I was the one for you?" Lindsay asked.

"When you came to me that first night. I knew it when I carried you upstairs. I knew it when you took the first steps towards me after I convinced you to stay. I knew it while I watched you sleep. I just had to wait until you were ready."

He kissed her, confirming his feelings. They laid together, laughing and joking. It was in that moment when Mac came in the room.

"Hi sir," Lindsay said, still laughing from a joke that Danny had told. "Danny was just telling me something funny."

"Really?" Mac said, shooting Danny a look. "It's nice to see you laughing again Lindsay. Danny can I see you for a minute?"

"Yeah sure," Danny said. "I'll be right back."

He kissed her on the cheek and climbed out of the bed. He and Mac walked into the hallway where Danny closed the door to Lindsay's room.

"What's going on Boss?" Danny asked.

"I thought we had an understanding that you were to call me when Lindsay regained her memory?" Mac stated.

"I got a little sidetracked," Danny said. "Sorry Mac. She's back. She remembers all of us, everything."

"That's good. I hate to pull you away but you're needed in the field. Now that Lindsay's fine I need you to get back to work," Mac said. "Your DOA's at a Laundromat on 87th. Flack and Sheldon will meet you there."

"Yes sir," Danny replied. "Do I have to go now or can I say goodbye to Lindsay first?"

"Go ahead."

Danny slipped back into Lindsay's room. She smiled warmly at him when he walked back in. He hated to leave her but duty called. He knelt next to her, talking softly.

"I have to go," Danny said. "I'm needed at a scene. But I'll be back. Once you're out of here, we'll properly celebrate our engagement. I love you."

He gave her a quick kiss and started to leave. Lindsay caught him by the hand and pulled him back. She kissed him and he slowly walked back out of the room.

He met up with Hawkes and Flack at the scene. Both were concerned about Lindsay but Danny quickly relieved them with the knowledge that Lindsay was going to be just fine. In fact she was more than fine.

"In fact, things are going to be a little different around here from now on," Danny said. "A lot different."


	6. Clear and Present Danger

Chapter Six: Clear and Present Danger

**A/N: So things are getting interesting in the lives of Danny and Lindsay. Lindsay has taken a few weeks off after being released from the hospital. No ones knows about the engagement yet. The team has their suspicions but no will step up and call them on it. Anyway, like always I own nothing. And based on a reader's request, someone from Lindsay's past resurfaces in the city. Enjoy! Read and Review please!

* * *

**

It had only been two weeks since Lindsay's accident and the proposal. She wore Danny's ring proudly on her left hand. Stella, being Stella noticed but was hesitant to ask after the last time she inquired about her relationship with Danny. Nothing between Danny and Lindsay had changed at all. They were still the same. In private Danny had taken to calling Lindsay Mrs. Messer.

"So I'm automatically going to take your name?" Lindsay responded. "What if I wanted it hyphenated?"

"We can do that too," Danny said. "Whatever you want."

"Okay. Well I need to go check in with Adam," Lindsay said, walking away from Danny. "He should have the results I need. See you later?"

"Coffee break at three," Danny said.

"I love you," Lindsay called, walking away.

Lindsay made her way to the trace lab. Along the way she bumped into Stella, knocking the files out of her hands.

"Oh my God! Stella I am so sorry!" Lindsay exclaimed. She knelt down to help Stella pick up the files. She tucked her hair behind her ears. It was then that Stella got a good look at the ring on her friend's hand.

"I love your ring Lindsay," Stella said, cautiously.

"Thank you."

"Is it from Danny?"

"Yeah, it is."

"That's nice," Stella said. "Thank you for your help."

Stella began to walk away. She got about halfway down the hall when Lindsay caught up with her.

"Stella is something wrong?" Lindsay asked. "You were so distant back there."

"I just don't want to pry," Stella said. "The last time I did, you snapped. I just don't want to put you in that position again."

"Stella, I'm sorry about that. I never meant to get so defensive about Danny and I. You know what it's like to be in a relationship after an abusive one. I just didn't want to make a big deal out of it."

"I get that Lindsay," Stella said. "So is that an engagement ring?"

"Yeah. Danny and I are getting married."

"Danny married," Stella stated. "Danny Messer married. No still can't see it."

"He's different than he was Stella," Lindsay said. "He's changed."

"I know I was just teasing. So how? When did he ask?"

"He didn't really ask, at first. I found the ring in his pocket just after my memory came back. The box was poking me in the side. I pulled it out of his pocket. It's been in his family for years."

"You two have been engaged for two weeks and none of us knew?" Stella asked. "How can we, trained in the art of observation, miss such a vital step in the lives of our friends?"

"I guess we've just been quiet about it," Lindsay said. "I don't want anyone making this a bigger deal than it has to be. I mean it is a big deal, a really big deal for me. I know it's a huge deal for Danny. I haven't even told my parents about it."

"I'm happy for you Lindsay," Stella said. "Congratulations."

"Thanks Stella," Lindsay replied.

She continued on her way to the trace lab. "Please tell me you have good news," she said to Adam as she walked in.

"Define good news," Adam said. "Good as in case breaking good or good as in we at least have a suspect finally?"

"Who is it Adam?"

"DNA came back to a Richard Harms," Adam said. "He was charged ten years ago on an assault case."

"Thank you Adam," Lindsay said, patting him on his shoulder.

Lindsay came out of the trace lab and began to go back to her and Danny's office. She ran into Hawkes on her way there.

"Hey Lindsay," he said. "There's someone at the front desk asking for you. A Brooks something. Says he's an old friend from Montana."

Lindsay froze. She couldn't believe that he had come here, here to the NYPD crime lab of all places.

"Did you hear me?" Hawkes asked, noticing that Lindsay wasn't moving.

"Yeah. I'm on my way."

She turned around and pulled out her cell phone. She wrote a quick message to Danny. _911. Need you now. _She waited at the on the upper level of the lab out of sight of the front desk. Danny came running to her.

"What's up Montana? You find another cigarette butt with my DNA on it?" he asked, jokingly.

"He's here," she stammered. "Here in the city, in this lab."

"Who's here? Lindsay, what are you talking about?" Danny asked, taking her shoulders. "Baby girl?"

"Todd. Here. At the lab."

"What? How?"

"The hell if I know!" Lindsay exclaimed.

Danny sighed, pushing his glasses up with his knuckle. He was at a loss. They had no reason to request that he be removed from the lab. He was just an old "friend" of Lindsay's from Montana.

"I'm right here, Montana," Danny said. "We'll face him together."

"Thank you Danny."

She took his hand, interlocking her fingers with his. They walked up to the desk and Lindsay saw the man that had made her undergrad years a living hell. At last Danny got a chance to see the guy that made it impossible for Lindsay to fully trust him. Todd Brooks was leaning against the desk, watching everyone who passed by. He smiled when he saw Lindsay but his smile faded when he noticed another man attached to her.

No matter what this guy had to say he was still public enemy number one with Danny. He knew a hundred and one ways to get rid of Todd Brooks and make it look like an accident. He removed his hand from Lindsay's grip and wrapped his arm around her protectively. He felt her take a deep breath before speaking.

"What the hell are you doing here Todd?" she asked, trying to control her fear and anger.

"It's nice to see you too, Lindsay," Todd answered. "Can we retract the claws for a second?"

"No," Lindsay replied. "I'm only going to ask you one more time. What the hell are you doing here?"

"A buddy of mine from Chicago, Graham Stevenson is the principal of a high school here in the city. He offered me a job."

"That explains why you're in the city but what are you doing here at the NYPD crime lab?" Lindsay asked, drawing strength from the silent figure standing next to her.

"I thought I would look you up," Todd said, catching a glare from Danny. "Excuse me, buddy, but can we have some privacy?"

"I don't think so," Danny replied. "See I know who you are and I don't trust you alone with my fiancée. So until you leave, I don't leave. Get used to it."

Todd chuckled. "You don't know anything about me or my relationship with Lindsay. So why don't you just back off?"

"Montana, do you want me to leave?" Danny asked Lindsay.

"No. Whatever Todd has to say he can say to both of us," Lindsay said. "What do you want Todd?"

"I just wanted to get caught up with you. Apologize for what happened over Christmas."

"So you're going to apologize this time? What about when you broke my nose? Where was my apology then? Or when you sprained my wrist, cracked a rib or when you repeatedly raped me?" Lindsay said her voice raising, tears catching. "You want to apologize now?"

"Baby, it's okay," Danny whispered into her ear. "I'll get rid of him."

Lindsay hugged Danny and walked away. She looked back once at Danny but turned quickly when she saw Todd looking at her. Danny waited until she was out of sight before he turned back to Todd.

"I've been waiting for this moment for a long time," Danny smiled. "I have been waiting to kick your sorry ass all across the country."

"And she claims I'm violent? Has she got her wires crossed," Todd scoffed.

"Let's put it this way: You come near my fiancée again, there's not a safe place in this city for you to hide. I have no problems with putting you in a hole."

"Is that a threat?" Todd questioned, getting in Danny's face.

"If you need it to be," Danny stated holding his ground.

"This isn't over," Todd said, backing down. "Lindsay will come back to me. You'll see. She always does."

"In your dreams. You see these hands?" Danny asked, holding them up. "These have never once done anything to Lindsay. But they will do something to you if you don't get the hell out of here and stay away from Lindsay."

"I'm going," Todd said, walking away. "Despite everything, deep down Lindsay knows that she'll always love me and she'll be back. You just watch."

Danny watched Todd walk away. What mystical god had he pissed off this time? This always seemed to happen. Danny would get close to Lindsay and something would tear them apart. Be it her past, his smart mouth or a combination of both. But this was different. This time was different. She had the ring on her hand.

As Todd walked out of the lab he realized that the only way he would ever get close to Lindsay again was to get her away from that guy. He had to make her see that he had changed since she saw him in Bozeman. He had gone to anger management, repented for what he had done and had come to New York to make things right. He wanted to prove to Lindsay that he was different. He wanted the chance to let her fall in love with him again. He knew she still did, but his past actions dictated weather she would let herself show it.

Todd was not a stupid man. He saw the large rock on Lindsay's hand. She was very serious about this guy she was with now. But to Todd, Danny seemed to be just as controlling as he had been. He saw something in Lindsay that wasn't happy. He had seen her happy. Todd knew her happy face. As he walked the streets of New York he developed a plan to win, no steal Lindsay back from this crass, abrasive New Yorker that had managed to weasel his way in her life. He placed himself outside the lab that night and followed Danny and Lindsay back to their apartment.

For three weeks Todd, meticulously plotted their every move. Every morning at 6:30 Danny was the first one up. He made coffee and went down to the corner to pick up a copy of the Times. Lindsay was normally up by 6:45 and took the first shower. By the time Danny returned from picking up his paper Lindsay would be out of the shower and would have two steaming cups of coffee on the table along with either a pancake breakfast or eggs.

They would then split the paper and go about the rest of their morning. They left the apartment together, walking hand in hand until they got down to the subway. The subway station was usually very busy in the morning and it was easy for Lindsay to get separated from Danny. But they always found each other down on the platform. They would then take the train uptown to the lab. Todd Brooks had every detail of their lives mapped out. Now all he had to do was wait for the perfect moment to sweep in and take Lindsay.

He got his opportunity the very next morning. Like always, Danny was the first one up. He left the apartment to go get his morning paper and pick up the muffins that Lindsay loved. The same muffins they had on their first breakfast together.

On the walk to the subway Lindsay's shoe became untied and she stopped to get it tied. This kind of thing happened all the time on their trek to the subway. But by some miracle they always caught up with each other on the platform. But that didn't happen this time.

Danny waited for her but he never saw her come down the stairs. He figured she had forgotten something and had gone back to the apartment and would see him at the lab. He boarded the train and pulled out his cell. He hit one and send, speed dialing her cell.

"Well hello Danny," a strange voice said, through the phone.

Danny froze on his end of the line. "Who the hell is this? Where's Lindsay?"

"Lindsay is just fine. Don't you worry about her. She's in good hands."

"I want to talk to Lindsay. Put Lindsay on the phone now!" Danny demanded.

He heard the shuffling of the phone as it was handed off. "Danny?" Lindsay's scared voice said.

"Montana? Baby girl are you alright?" he asked. "Who's got you?"

"I'm fine. I don't know what he wants. Please Danny. I love you."

"Who has you Lindsay?" Danny asked again.

"No! Todd give me back the phone!" he heard Lindsay cry. "Let me talk to Danny! Todd!"

Danny was seeing red. Todd had kidnapped Lindsay. "All right Danny. This is what we're going to do. Lindsay is going to spend three days with me. If in those three days, she has not fallen back in love with me she will be returned. But if she does, you will never see her again."

"You're insane!" Danny heard Lindsay yell in the background.

"I swear to God if she loses a single hair on her head because of you, I will personally throw you in Rikers for the rest of your life," Danny said.

"I hold the all the aces in this game Danny," Todd said, with a chuckle. "I have Lindsay and if you get in my way…I'll let you imagine the consequences."

Suddenly the line went dead. Danny was in a panic. Todd Brooks had kidnapped Lindsay. He was going to try to get her to fall in love with him all over in the matter of three days. Who the hell does Todd think he's kidding? There was no way on God's green earth that Lindsay would become a Patricia Hearst.

He could not get to the lab sooner. He flew into Mac's office without knocking first. He was out of breath. Mac looked at him as if he had seriously gone off the deep end.

"What is it Danny?" Mac asked, concerned.

"Lindsay's been kidnapped," Danny said.

"What?" Mac exclaimed. "What do you mean Lindsay's been kidnapped? For awhile I thought the two of you were glued at the hip."

"The kidnapper's name is Todd Brooks," Danny said. "He's about five ten, two hundred something pounds. Brown hair, styled pretty much like mine."

"Wait. Start at the beginning. What happened this morning?" Mac asked, taking a seat at his desk. Danny stood behind the visitor chair trying to calm down.

"It started out like any other day. I go out for the paper and muffins come back. We have our breakfast and leave for the lab. Lindsay and I take the subway into work and usually around the entrance to the station we get separated but still manage to catch up with each other before the train arrives," Danny said.

"What happened after you got to the subway?"

"I watched for her like I always do, but I never saw her. I figured she had forgotten something and had gone back to the apartment and would meet me here. Once the train arrived, I got on and called Lindsay's cell. A guy answers the phone. I demand to talk to Lindsay. She confirms the ID as Todd Brooks. He tells me that all he wants is three days with Lindsay to make her fall in love with him again."

"Sounds like a lover's quarrel," Mac said. "Could it be possible that she had planned to meet with this Todd?"

"Lindsay would never meet with this guy alone ever," Danny answered. "Todd's a monster. He beat the hell out of Lindsay multiple times while they were together. He threatened that if I get in the way he would do something to Lindsay. We have to find her Mac. I lost her once. I'm not going to do it again."

"Where was the last place you saw her?"

"I lost sight of her when we approached the 84th street station," Danny said. "But like I said that happens almost everyday. But we always meet up inside at the platform."

"Danny, I can't put you on this case, you know that," Mac said. "Stella and Hawkes will run with this."

"Mac I can't just sit here doing nothing," Danny argued.

Mac sighed. He had no choice. Danny was too close to this case to be of any use to them. His form of vigilante justice would do the lab nor Lindsay any good. "Danny I don't have a choice."

"I understand Mac," Danny said, reluctantly. "You'll keep me posted?"

"Of course. You inform us immediately if you hear from either of them," Mac said. "You're our only link to them at the moment. Do you have any idea where he would have taken Lindsay?"

"The guy used to live in Chicago and Bozeman. He's going to be a little lost. I've taught Lindsay the best I could but it's still going to be looking for a needle in a haystack."

A few hours later Stella and Hawkes returned to the lab. Danny stood outside layout while they went through the evidence they had picked up. Stella held up a purple jacket. She looked over at Danny who nodded as if to tell her that it was Lindsay's. She emptied the pockets and her engagement ring was amongst the spare change and an old coffee receipt.

_Todd had waited until Lindsay had finished tying her shoe before he made his move. When she stood up she ran right into him. He took her by the arm and started leading her away from the subway. _

_"Let go of me Todd!" Lindsay exclaimed. _

_"We're going to go away for a few days," Todd said. Get to know each other again. Maybe you'll even fall in love with me again."_

_"Never!" Lindsay spat. "Let go of me now!"_

_Lindsay's phone rang and she reached for it. Todd caught her hand and pulled the phone away. "Well hello Danny," Todd said. _

_A few minutes later he ended the call. He made Lindsay remove her engagement ring and put it in the pocket of her coat. He took her coat and tossed it into an alley. _

It was killing Danny not to be a part of the investigation. Lindsay was his fiancée, the woman he was going to marry. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out checking the caller ID. It was a text message from Lindsay.

_I'm safe. Staten Island, near the monastery. I love you. LM_

Danny was in Mac's office faster than he thought possible. He showed Mac the message Danny figured that Lindsay would leave her cell phone on so they could track it. But they got nothing. Todd had figured that they would use the signal to track them.

In a small motel room on Staten Island Lindsay sat on one of the two queen bed, as far away from Todd as she could. She had been lucky to get the text message to Danny. She knew the team would be in full force to find her. Todd's brilliant plan to win Lindsay over was slowly starting to unravel.

"Come on Lindsay," Todd pleaded. "One word that's all I want."

"Jackass," Lindsay snapped. "That's a word."

"That's not a very nice word," Todd said.

"And you would know a nice word? I thought all you had in your system were belittling and derogatory phrases. Sorry my bad."

"Now why do you insist on bringing up the past in every sentence?" Todd asked, moving closer to her. "I've changed. I'm not that guy anymore."

"I'll concede that you've changed," Lindsay said, with sarcasm dripping in her voice. "You've changed from an abusive asshole to a kidnapper. Oh my God! Whatever shall I do? Do you really think that Danny is going to sit back and let you do this?"

"If he interferes," Todd began. "I'll destroy the one he loves."

Lindsay fell silent. The look on Todd's face said that he meant business. She knew what he was capable of. If he got it into his head to kill her, there was nothing Danny could do to stop him.

"What do you want from me?" Lindsay asked, trying not to cry.

"I want you to look at me like you used to. Like I was the only one in your life. The one you loved," Todd said, becoming human for once. "I want you to give me a chance again."

"At what cost to me? What are you going to do this time? Shatter my nose instead of just a simple break?"

"God damn it, Lindsay!" Todd yelled. "I'm not like that anymore! Jesus Christ what do I have to do to prove that to you?"

"Let me go home. Let me go back to where I belong," Lindsay said, quietly.

"I can't do that Lindsay," Todd said, reaching into the shoulder bag that he carried. He pulled out a gun. "I'm going to talk and you're going to listen. This seems to be the only way to get your attention."

Lindsay sat frozen on the bed. There was no way out of this. She was in clear and present danger. But this time, Danny was nowhere near to save her.


	7. Behind Enemy Lines

7-Behind Enemy Lines

**A/N: Wow! I had no idea when I started this story that I would do this. Anyway, here is chapter seven. Danny directly disobeys Mac (so what else is new?) and searches for Lindsay himself. He goes to his brother Louie for help. This chapter picks up just seconds after Todd pulled the gun on Lindsay. Warning now, this chapter contains a brief scene of domestic violence and an attempted rape. As always I own nothing that pertains to the creation of this show. That belongs to Anthony, Pam and Carol. Enjoy!

* * *

**

"Todd, you don't want to do this," Lindsay said. "You're not really going to shoot me?"

"Shut up Lindsay!" Todd snapped. "Shut up and listen to me!"

"Okay Todd. What do you have to say?"

Todd sat down next to her placed the gun at hi side, away from Lindsay. He rested his hands in his lap, fidgeting. Things were not going according to his plans. He hadn't planned on having to threaten her the way he had. He just wanted to get her alone, talk to her; apologize for everything he had done. Now he had just made things more complicated.

"I'm sorry," Todd said finally. "I'm sorry for everything."

"That's a long list," Lindsay scoffed.

"I know I can never take away the pain I caused you but I want a chance to make things right," Todd said, reaching for her hand. Lindsay whipped it away quickly. "I've changed Lindsay. You're still too angry over past wrongs that you can't see it."

"I have every right to be! Do you even know what I have had to put up with for years? No you don't. Because you never took the time to ask. Everything had to be you way or nothing," Lindsay argued.

"What do I have to do?" Todd asked. "To get you to drop this hostility and give me a chance?"

"There's nothing you can do. When I left you the last time I meant it. I want nothing to do with you ever again. I'm with Danny Messer now. There is nothing you can do to erase him from my mind. In fact the only way I'm able to remain so calm while in your presence is to pretend that in any moment I'm going to wake up from this nightmare and he'll be there, holding me in his loving, protective arms."

Lindsay crossed her arms over her chest and sat quietly. In her mind she was replaying every moment with Danny. The first time she saw him. The first time he held her in his arms. The look on his face when she had stood him up. The pain in his eyes when they argued at the scene. Breakfast at Tiffany's, quiet moments in the lab. There was nothing that Todd could do to remove those moments from her memory.

Todd stared at her. Even now the rage was building inside him. There was nothing he could do to stop the rage. Once his temper flared all his will power was lost. He lost control of his senses; lost control of everything around him.

Meanwhile back at the lab, Stella was running credit card scans trying to find out where Todd had taken Lindsay. The only thing she could find was that he had flown into the city a month ago and rented a car. After that the trail went dark. She figured he had paid cash for everything else as to not leave a trail. Todd Brooks was seriously beginning to bug Stella. She wanted to catch this bastard for Danny.

Danny sat in his and Lindsay's office holding his phone. He had stopped on one number that he had not wanted to call. His brother Louie. Louie could use his many connections around the city to locate Lindsay. Danny could no longer sit around the lab doing nothing. He had to find Lindsay.

"Louie, it's Danny. I need your help."

Danny told Louie everything that he needed to know. Louie promised he would look into it. Danny hung up and sighed. He picked up his jacket and headed outside. He needed to clear his head. He had to think of something to bring Lindsay back to him.

He had no idea where Todd would go. Danny was pretty sure that Todd didn't have any friends in the city. But one name stuck out at him. Todd had mentioned it when he first came to the lab. Graham Stevenson. Danny ran back into the lab and into Stella's office.

"Graham Stevenson," Danny said breathlessly.

"What?" Stella asked. "Who is Graham Stevenson?"

"A friend of Todd's here in the city. He might know where Todd took Lindsay," Danny explained. "It's a long shot but it's better than nothing."

A few hours later Stella and Hawkes sat in an interrogation room with Graham Stevenson. Danny watched through the window.

"Mr. Stevenson are you acquainted with a Todd Brooks?" Stella asked, sliding a photograph in front of him.

"Yes ma'am I am," Graham said, picking up the photo. "He's been my best friend for years. We were roommates in college."

"Then you must also know Lindsay Monroe?" Stella said, sliding Lindsay's picture in front of him.

"That's Linny. That's what we called her in college. She and Todd were really close. I could have sworn they were going to get married after graduation."

"Are you aware that your roommate on several occasions got extremely violent with Lindsay?" Stella asked.

"Todd had a temper and it would occasionally flare at Linny. I told him to knock it off or he was going to lose her. Linny was a sweet girl. Entirely too good for Todd. Why are you asking me about Todd and Linny?"

"Linny, is now a cop with the NYPD and Todd has kidnapped her. You are our only connection to Todd. We think he may have contacted you when he arrived in the city."

"When I moved to the city after college I told Todd to look me up if he was ever here. We had dinner a few weeks ago. He said something about seeing Linny but I didn't think anything of it. You don't think I had anything to do with Linny's kidnapping, do you?"

"When was the last time you spoke to Todd?" Hawkes asked.

"Three weeks ago. We had dinner and drinks at the Hard Rock and that was it. He said he had other things to look into while in the city. We haven't spoken since."

"Do have any idea where he might have taken Lindsay?" Stella asked.

"As far as I know this is the first time Todd has ever been to the city," Graham answered. "I have no idea. I can't believe that he would do something like this. If there is anything I can do to help, please let me know. I always liked Linny. I hated what Todd would do to her."

"Thank you Mr. Stevenson. If Todd contacts you please let us know," Stella said, handing him her card.

Hawkes walked him out of the room and Stella remained. Danny came in after Graham and Hawkes were gone.

"You're letting him walk?" Danny asked.

"We don't have any solid evidence to hold him, Danny," Stella said. "Besides if he's out we might be able to use him to get to Todd."

"I can't just sit here anymore," Danny said. "I have to find her. If Todd doesn't get what he wants there's no telling what he'll do to Lindsay. Stella, I lost her once. There has to be something we can do."

Stella paused for a second. She had that look on her face when she got a brilliant idea. "We could wire him," Stella said. "Have him make contact with Todd and Lindsay for us. Maybe get him to negotiate Lindsay's release."

"Todd will never fall for it," Danny said. "He's too smart for that. He'd know. He said that if we got in the way he'd do something to Lindsay. There has to be another way to do this."

With that Danny left the room and headed back to his office. He had set his computer to do a search of all the motels near the Staten Island monastery. He figured he could take the list to Louie and Louie could put the feelers out to find Todd and Lindsay. He just hoped that he wouldn't be too late.

It was a tomb of silence in the Motel Six room. Neither Lindsay nor Todd had muttered a single word since their last argument. Todd dared to say the first thing in hours.

"Are you hungry?" Todd asked. "It's been a long time since you had breakfast this morning. Whatever you want."

"No thank you. I'm fine," Lindsay answered coldly.

"Linny, I'm not going to let you starve for three days," Todd said.

"Don't call me that. My name is Lindsay."

"Graham and I use to call you that all the time," Todd argued.

"Keyword in that sentence was 'use to'," Lindsay replied. "On second thought why don't you just refrain from calling me anything at all. Just sit there and be quiet for the next forty-eight hours."

"Why do you have to be like this, Lindsay? You could be a little nicer."

"_I_ could be nicer? I'm not the one who kidnapped someone. I will personally see that you are put away for this."

"This was the only way I could get you alone without that guy hanging all over you," Todd said. "I wanted to make things right."

"That guy, happens to be my fiancé and I know he's using every tool in the lab to track you down. He won't rest until I am home in his arms. This was by far the stupidest idea you have ever had, Todd. Did you really think that I would fall at your feet? You're more delusional than I thought."

The air cracked with the slap that Todd delivered to Lindsay's cheek. The faint red impression lingered. Lindsay went silent.

"Don't you ever talk to me like that again you stupid bitch!" Todd yelled.

Lindsay cradled her cheek in her hand, holding back the tears that were stinging her eyes. Everything that was Danny flashed through her mind.

"I'm tired of trying to reason with you Lindsay," Todd said, cracking his knuckles. "I guess the only way you're going to hear reason is if I beat it into you."

Danny's cell phone rang. Checking it first to see if it might be Lindsay, he answered it.

"They're at the Motel Six, seven blocks east of the monastery," Louie said. "Room 221."

Danny jotted down the information and thanked Louie. Once again Louie was coming through for Danny. Danny left his office and went looking for Stella. He found her in layout, going over the things from the alley again.

"I know where they are," Danny said, poking his head into the room.

"What? How?" Stella asked, dropping her magnifying glass. "What did you do Danny?"

"I called Louie. He knows people on the island who owe him favors. He called a few in for me."

"Well, where are they?" Stella insisted.

"Motel Six, room 221, seven blocks east of the Staten Island monastery," Danny replied.

Stella was on her phone to Mac in a matter of seconds. "We found them, Mac. Yeah I have an address. I'll call Flack and have him get a team ready. Yes sir. I'll tell him."

"Tell me what Stella?" Danny questioned.

"Mac's going to let you come, but you cannot under any circumstances enter that hotel room. There's no telling what Todd has done to Lindsay, if anything and Mac doesn't want you to make this more personal than it already is. Understand?"

"I get you," Danny said. "When do we leave?"

"Three minutes. Flack and his guys are already en route."

The motel room was getting trashed. Lindsay was warding Todd off with any and everything she could get her hands on. She had thrown the lamp and TV remote at him, in vain attempts to keep him away from her. That didn't stop the two punches to her face, three slaps and several shoves into the wall. Lindsay's worst nightmares were coming true again. Todd caught Lindsay by the arms and held her against the wall. Lindsay could hear the sinister laughter of her sister on the air.

"This seems very familiar to me," Todd snickered. "Oh yeah. Now I remember. This is what happened after I caught you and Graham alone in your dorm late one night when you claimed you were studying."

"Let go of me Todd!" Lindsay begged.

Todd tossed her around some more before throwing her down on one of the beds. Neither of them knew that the team was less than fifteen minutes away from them. Danny was fidgeting nervously. He knew something had happened. He could feel it. Call it ESP, the Force or gut feeling; Danny knew that Lindsay was in trouble.

"Todd, please don't do this," Lindsay begged, tears pouring out. "Please. Just stop."

He fumbled with her belt and buttons on her pants. He wasn't listening. He slipped his hands up her shirt, going to places that his hands no longer had the privilege of going. Lindsay fought with Todd. She kicked and cried, using all her strength to get Todd off of her.

Outside in the parking lot the team had arrived. Mac, Stella and Flack led the team up the stairs to the room. Danny took up the rear of the group. Mac had stuck Danny in the back so he would have to get through both him and Flack to get to Brooks.

Lindsay finally got enough leverage to kick Todd off of her. She spotted his gun lying on the floor and made a crawl for it. By sheer luck she managed to reach it before Todd did. She cocked it and pointed it at Todd. She stared at Todd through her swollen eyes.

"You don't have the guts to shoot me," Todd said, advancing on her.

"Take one more step and I will pull this trigger!" Lindsay yelled.

Outside, Mac and the team were on the stairs, heading for the room. Lindsay only had to buy a few more seconds and then she would be safe. Safe in Danny's arms.

Todd, calling Lindsay's bluff, took another step. "You don't have it in you to shoot me Linny," Todd mocked. "You're still the same weak, stupid little girl you were when I first met you. If you were going to shoot me you would have by now."

He reached out for the gun and in that split second; Lindsay had fired, hitting him in the shoulder. It was a good enough shot to take him down but it wouldn't be lethal.

"Mac, shots fired!" Stella yelled.

Flack kicked in the door and found Lindsay sitting on the bed with the gun in her hand and Todd on the ground, moaning in pain. Danny broke through the barricade of cops and got into the room. It was all he could do to not kick the fallen Todd Brooks. He immediately went to Lindsay and led her from the room.

"Oww!" Lindsay cried as Danny put his arm around her shoulder.

"I'm sorry baby," Danny said, softly. "It's over. I'm here."

Danny led her down to the paramedics where they assessed the damage Todd had caused. At first sight the EMT figured Todd had broken her nose and her left cheekbone. They wouldn't know for sure until they got her to the hospital and did X-rays. Danny knew he had to ask but if he got the answer there was no telling what he would do.

"Baby, do we need to do an assault kit?" Danny asked quietly.

"No," Lindsay said. "No he didn't rape me."

All Danny wanted to do was hold her in his arms and soothe away the pain. But to hold her would cause her more pain. They watched Todd come down the stairs of the motel room, strapped to a stretcher. Lindsay got into her ambulance on her own and Danny was right behind her. She laid down on the gurney, never losing sight of Danny's blue eyes. The EMT pressed a cold pack to her cheek. Danny took her hand and stroked her hair away from her face.

"Danny?" Lindsay said.

"What is it Montana?"

"We are never taking the subway ever again," Lindsay said, trying to be funny.

"Whatever you say baby girl," Danny said, kissing her forehead.

A few hours later Lindsay was released from the hospital with a broken nose and several abrasions to her shoulders and arms. Aside from the joke about the subway Lindsay had barely said a word to Danny since she had been rescued. To put it plainly she was humiliated that this had happened to her. She didn't want anyone to see her. She could hardly look at herself without wanting to scream.

"Lindsay, are you okay?" Danny asked, once they were alone in their apartment.

"No Danny. I'm not!" Lindsay cried. "I'm so ashamed of what happened. I can't look at myself without wanting to break the glass. I'm never going to be anything more than a punching bag."

Her tears were pouring from her eyes, stinging the cuts on her cheeks. She collapsed onto the couch turning away from Danny. She hated for him to see her like this.

"Baby, you are more than that to me," Danny said, kneeling down next to her. "Lindsay, look at me."

Lindsay turned her gaze back to Danny. He reached for her hands, grasping them in his. He stared into her eyes, seeing every emotion she was feeling.

"Lindsay, there is nothing I can say that will erase what Todd has done to you today," Danny began. "All I can say is that to me, you are more than I ever thought I deserved. You mean more to me than anyone else ever has. I never really understood what it was to love someone until I met you. I never wanted anything as much as I want you. I wanted you for you. I didn't care what you had in your past because that wasn't the Lindsay that I knew and had fallen in love with. The Lindsay I fell in love with was a smart, sassy, absolutely beautiful woman who had a mind of her own and didn't take crap from people."

Danny had no idea where all this was coming from. All he knew was that it was the truth, truth that Lindsay needed to hear. He rested his hand on her soft cheek, wiping away a tear with his thumb.

"I love you so much Lindsay," Danny whispered. "I'm never letting you out of my sight again."

"Kiss me Danny," Lindsay whispered.

Danny's lips found hers and he gently, passionately kissed her. He stood up and sat next to her, pulling her into his arms. Slowly but surely the trauma of the day washed away and she finally relaxed. She fell into a black sleep void of any dream.

The next morning Lindsay woke up on her pillow, on her side of the bed. The last thing she remembered was falling asleep on Danny in the living room. She heard someone in the kitchen. She got out of bed and stretched, feeling the affects of the day before. She padded into the kitchen to find Danny slaving over the stove.

"Good morning Danny," Lindsay said. "What's for breakfast?"

"Buttermilk pancakes with strawberries for you and scrambled eggs and peppers for me," Danny replied setting down two plates on the counter. Lindsay slipped into one of their bar stools. Danny came around and gave her a long kiss. "Good morning to you as well."

Lindsay stared at Danny. She had a question she wanted to ask, but she was afraid to ask it. She wanted to know if Todd was dead. She wasn't sure where she had hit him.

"Montana?" Danny called, pulling her from her thoughts. "You're light years away. What's going on?"

"Did I kill him?" Lindsay asked. "Is he dead?"

"No you didn't," Danny answered. "He's resting comfortably at Mercy with two armed guards waiting to drag his ass to Sing Sing."

"Have you talked to Stella this morning? What's he going to be charged with?"

"Kidnapping, assault and battery," Danny said. "He's never going to hurt you ever again. Mac said you don't have to come back until you're ready."

"I'm ready. I want to do my job and keep this from ever happening to anyone else," Lindsay said. "I can't just sit here and do nothing while the rest of you are being heroes. Plus it'll be hard to never be out of your sight if I'm here and you're there."

She leaned into Danny kissing him gently. Danny laughed and hugged her. They finished their breakfast and got ready for another day at the lab. As she was putting on her lotion she noticed that her ring was still missing from her hand.

"I can't believe I lost it," she whispered.

"Lost what Montana?" Danny asked.

"Your ring," Lindsay said holding up her hand. "Some homeless person is wearing or has sold your ring."

"Unless they can break into the evidence locker at the lab, there is no way someone else has that ring," Danny said. "Don't worry. Soon that ring will be back where it belongs, on your hand."

Danny held out his hand to her, helping her up. She put on her jacket and they started for the lab. They interlocked their hands, Lindsay never wanting to let go ever again. Danny, forgetting what Lindsay had said the night before started toward the subway. As he kept walking he felt her stop. Then he remembered.

"Sorry Montana," Danny said, coming back to her. "I forgot your current disdain for the subway."

He wrapped his arm around her still sore shoulders and whistled for a cab. One arrived and they climbed in. She laid her head on Danny's shoulder as they took the long cab ride to the lab. She was nervous to see everyone after what had happened yesterday. She didn't want anyone feeling sorry for her. She didn't want their pity, she wanted them to treat her the same way they had before the ordeal with Todd. The first thing she wanted to do was get her personal things back, mainly her engagement ring. Her hand felt so bare without it there.

Danny and Lindsay were greeted warmly but Lindsay could see the confused looks on everyone's faces. They were all wondering why she hadn't taken a few days off. Lindsay knew that if she sat at home and dwelt on this event she would never be able to free herself. She had to continue living her life. She had to do it not only for herself but for the man she loved. This thing had not hurt her but Danny as well.

It had taken her awhile to get to her office that morning. She was stopped by everyone from Sid to Stella. When she finally got to her and Danny's office she found a small black box sitting on her desk. Behind the box was a vase of flowers and a card. She slipped the card out of the envelope and stared at the card. _Get Well Soon_ was written on the front of the flowery card. Opening it she found messages from everyone on the team.

_Lindsay- Get well soon! We need you around here, not only to keep Danny in line but because you are a joy to be around. Love Dr. Peyton Driscoll_

_It's your attention to detail that put you on Mac's radar. We need you around here! Get well soon! Stella_

Lindsay smiled and laughed at the things that the team had written. The one that stuck out to her the most was from Flack.

_Lindsay- Rarely do I meet a person that I truly admire. Your courage, commitment, and conviction are all admirable qualities. You are a remarkable person. Just by the way you act I know that you have not had the easiest life. Just know that you have a big brother out here watching out for you. Come back to us soon! Don Flack_

She finally opened the box and smiled at its contents. It was her ring. She removed it from the box and slipped it onto her finger, adjusting it right where she wanted it. For the first time in her life she finally discovered what it was to be truly loved by those around her. The realization not only made her smile but cry as well. They were not sad tears but tears of joy. A joy that could not be broken by the fists of an angry man. A joy that was fulfilled in the embrace of the man she loved, in words from friends and knowledge that tomorrow would be a better day than the one before.


	8. Mommie Dearest

8-Mommie Dearest

**A/N: To balance out the drama of the last two chapters, this one will be nothing but happy moments for all parties. This is the chapter with the "Kids" conversation. We also get to meet the Messer's. It is officially mid-season so we better be getting our big Danny/Lindsay developmet that was promised to us in the Fall TVGuide Preview issue. Cause it would really suck if they waited until the February sweeps to do something with them. Anyway rant over and enjoy the newest installment of Once in a Lifetime! Please review!

* * *

**

Mother's Day. That holiday had to be by far Lindsay's most hated holiday. A day completely devoted to the mothers of the US. Lindsay's resentment for Mother's Day goes back as far as kindergarten.

Six year old Lindsay had spent weeks weaving together matching potholders on her loom kit her grandmother had gotten her for Christmas that year. They were the best pot holders Lindsay had ever made. She had made them in her mother's favorite colors. She had spent every penny of her piggy bank money to buy a pretty bag and card for her mother. Her father had driven her into town to buy the bag and card.

Mother's Day came and Lindsay had gotten up extra early for church to have her mother's coffee ready for her. Even at six Lindsay was not Lorna Monroe's favorite person. Lindsay knew it and tried to be everything that her older sister Carrie was. Lindsay set out her mother's coffee cup and set her present and card next to the cup.

Lorna came downstairs, picked out a different cup from the cupboard and took no notice to the gold gift bag and pink envelope sitting on the kitchen table. But when Carrie came down and gave her mother a handmade card that Lindsay was sure Carrie had just made five minutes ago, Lorna gushed over it.

After that year whenever her teachers would have the class make Mother's Day gifts Lindsay's never made it home. She would stop by the trash can on her way to the bus and dump the clay handprint and construction paper card. Never again would she celebrate Mother's Day.

In the time that she had known Danny she discovered that there were five holidays that were scared to the Messer family: Mother and Father's Day, Christmas, Easter and Thanksgiving. There was no excuse for missing dinner on any of those holidays.

Because this day was important to Danny, Lindsay put on a happy face as they took the ferry across the bay to Staten Island. She was nervous that this would be the first time she would be meeting his parents. Danny had gotten her out of Easter dinner, mainly because he didn't want to have to explain why Lindsay's nose was broken and the other injuries to her face.

Lindsay held a small plate of homemade peanut butter brownies on her lap, a gold gift bag next to her, looking out at the skyline. Danny slipped next to her, draping his arm over her shoulders. With his free hand he attempted to get under the tinfoil and sneak a brownie. Lindsay caught his hand and gave him a look.

"What if she doesn't like me?" Lindsay asked.

"Moms is going to love you," Danny reassured. "When I told her that I had gotten engaged, she was so excited. She's always wanted a daughter. She's going to love you. Montana, you got her a present. That's more than Louie and I have done in years."

Lindsay laughed and laid her head down on his shoulder. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. For the first time in twenty something years she a purchased and wrapped a Mother's Day gift. Of course she had signed Danny's name to the card as well, but still it was a turning point in her life.

They stepped off the ferry and Danny hailed a cab. Twenty minutes later they arrived outside a quaint two story house with a large front porch. Two old men sat in rocking chairs with a checker board between them.

"That's Uncle Sal and Grandpa Santino," Danny whispered. "They will sit there all damn day playing checkers and talking about the Yankees until Aunt Rita calls them in for dinner."

A gaggle of kids ran out of the front door. Danny tried to name them off as they ran by but he couldn't remember everyone. Danny took her left hand in his as they entered the house. Lindsay took in the sight of so many people crammed into one tiny room. There had to be at least twenty people scattered throughout the first level of the house. Danny led her through the myriad of family members looking for one in particular.

Danny finally located his mother, Olivia Messer, in the kitchen. She was pulling out a tray of garlic bread from the oven. She turned around and saw Danny and Lindsay standing there.

"How you doin' Ma?" Danny called.

"You made it!" Olivia exclaimed. "I expected you hours ago!"

"You know traffic Mama," Danny said, brushing aside the fact that they were late. "Moms, this is my Lindsay."

_My Lindsay_. She liked the sound of that. She smiled politely as Olivia looked her up and down. She pulled Lindsay to her, kissing her cheek.

"You are just darling," Olivia said. "Come we must chat."

Lindsay handed the plate of brownies off to Danny as she was pulled away by his mother. Olivia led Lindsay upstairs to where the house was quieter. Lindsay caught glimpses of Danny's life. She saw his senior photo. He was bent over a guitar with the shadows blocking the right side of his face. He was as gourgous then as he was now.

"Now I finally have a face to put to the name that Danny keeps bring up all the time," Olivia said, finally, pulling Lindsay's thoughts from the pictures on the wall. "I must say you are prettier than I imagined."

"Thank you ma'am," Lindsay said, her polite, shy side coming out. It's nice to get to meet you as well. We got this for you."

She held out the gold gift bag to Olivia. While she was cleaning out Danny's closet one day Lindsay had found an old box of pictures. She had found one of Danny as a little boy sitting on his mother's lap, asleep. She then haunted dozens of antique shops in the city looking for the perfect frame. She thought it would make a wonderful Mother's Day present.

"Thank you Lindsay," Olivia said, holding out the gift. "Thank you very much."

"You're welcome," Lindsay replied.

The two women talked for quite awhile. Lindsay told Olivia about herself. The Readers Digest version of her life in Montana. She told Olivia her side of how she and Danny met, knowing full well that Danny had probably filled his mother's head with all kinds of lies about what really happened that day at the zoo. While they were talking, Danny had snuck away from his brother and cousins to look for his two favorite women. He saw them laughing together. It made him smile that his mother and fiancée were getting along.

"Hey Ma?" Danny called. "Aunt Rita needs you in the kitchen."

"She does not," Olivia said, with an air of certainty in her voice. "You're just spying."

"Guilty," Danny said. "Seriously Ma, can I have my fiancée back?"

"Welcome to our family Lindsay," Olivia said, patting her cheek. "If that boy ever steps out of line you give me a call and I'll straighten him out for you."

"Thank you Mrs. Messer," Lindsay replied.

"It's Mama, Moms, Ma, or Olivia to you. You will be Mrs. Messer," Olivia retorted. She walked back towards the stairs, nabbing Danny by his ear.

"Ma!" Danny whined.

"You break her, I break you," she said, pointing a finger in his face.

"Yes ma'am," Danny replied, rubbing his ear.

"Dinner will be ready in about twenty minutes," Olivia said, heading downstairs.

Once she was out of earshot was when Lindsay burst out with laughter. For the first time in many years she was enjoying a Mother's Day. It was official. Olivia Messer liked Lindsay more than she liked Danny.

"You think that's funny Montana?" Danny asked.

"I love your mom," she laughed. "Come here."

She held open her arms for him and they shared a soft hug. Lindsay kissed his ear. "Poor Danny. I love you."

"Come on, if we're late getting to the table we'll get demoted to the kid's table," Danny said, taking her hand and leading her down the stairs. They got a seat at the huge dining room table in between Uncle Sal and his wife.

As soon as the food started around the table Lindsay was lost. To her left Danny was talking to Louie about something, to her right was Uncle Sal yelling at Grandpa Santino in Italian. Everyone seemed to be trying to talk over the others. The conversations were so quick that by the time Lindsay had formed an opinion on the Yankee's pitching rotation the conversation moved to the next NFL season. There was no catching up. She just ate her dinner and smiled when Danny put his arm over her chair.

Around the second round of food Olivia put up her hands to quiet the group. "We have a very important guest with us this year," she began. "Danny's fiancée Lindsay."

All eyes turned to Danny and Lindsay. The looks on the faces ranged from "Yeah right" to "It's about time."

"As Mama of the family it is my pleasure to welcome you, Lindsay Monroe, to the Messer clan. I hope we haven't scared you off," Olivia teased.

It was late when Danny and Lindsay were finally able to remove themselves from his parents house. They waited for their cab and Lindsay leaned into Danny.

"And I thought you talked fast!" Lindsay exclaimed. "I think I said three words all of dinner. By the time I had formed an opinion on anything anyone was saying the subject changed."

"Their bark is worse than their bite," Danny scoffed. "So what were you and Moms talking about upstairs?"

"She just wanted to get to know me," Lindsay said, wrapping her arms around him. "Did I ever tell you that I once applied to go to a private boarding school here in the city?"

"No you didn't," Danny said. "Did you get in?"

"Yeah I did. But Lorna wouldn't let me go. She didn't think some fancy school was what I needed or deserved. I wonder if I had gone, do you think we could have met?"

"Anything is possible," Danny said.

Lindsay got home that night and decided that she would call and wish her mother a happy Mother's day. She picked up the phone and punched in the first four of the eleven digits in her parents phone number before hanging up. She tried again and got through the one, area code and first three numbers. Fifteen minutes later she was listening to the sound of the phone ringing through.

"Hi you've reached the Monroes. We're not in at the moment, but if you'll leave your name, number and a brief message we'll get back to you as soon as we can."

"Hey Mom, it's Lindsay. I was just calling to wish you a happy Mother's Day. You must be over at Tanner and Jill's so I guess that's it. Oh yeah, there is one more thing. I'm getting married. I'll try you guys back later. Love you Daddy."

She hung up the phone and sighed. She had poked the sleeping bear and would reap the consequences at a later date. She tossed it onto the couch and looked back at Danny. He was putting away the leftovers that Olivia had sent home with them. More like opening the containers and munching on the leftovers.

"How on earth can you still be hungry?" Lindsay called to him.

"Mama's cooking is magical. Your head tells you it's full but you never feel it," Danny said, biting into this tenth cannoli. He walked into the living room and plopped down next to her. "I hope they didn't scare you too terribly."

"You know they really didn't," Lindsay replied. "It was so different to see a family truly enjoy being around each other. Holidays were nothing like that at my house."

"I don't think there was ever a time when our house was quiet at all when I was growing up," Danny said, pulling Lindsay into him. "There was always some relative coming out of the woodwork."

"Do you want a big family of your own?" Lindsay asked, stealing the last piece of Danny's cannoli.

"Where is this coming from Montana?" Danny replied.

"We haven't really talked about that part of our lives," Lindsay said. "It's important things to discuss before we get married."

"I know," Danny said. "I liked just having my Moms, Dad and Louie. Do I want a houseful of kids? No. Two or three would be perfect. And the fact that I get to share them with you, that's better than any thing else."

Lindsay was dancing around the issue. She had known for about three weeks that she was pregnant. She didn't know how to tell Danny that he was going to be Daddy. She definitely was not ready to me a Mom. She took a deep breath and looked up at Danny.

"How soon would you want to start creating our perfect little family?" she asked.

"Whenever you're ready," Danny replied. "Why?"

"Danny I have to tell you something," she began. "Danny, you're going to be a Daddy. I'm pregnant."

Danny was quiet. He was slowly processing the words she had just said. Had she just said _Danny_ and _Daddy_ in the same sentence? He looked down at her with the same expression Han Solo had in _Return of the Jedi_ when Leia told him that Luke was her brother.

"Are you sure?" Danny asked, finally.

"Yeah. I am," Lindsay said, turning to face him. "Danny please say something."

"Daddy. Me a Daddy," Danny said, letting the idea sink in.

This was not the reaction she expected from Danny. She expected him to jump around and be all happy and as excited as she had been when she found out. She was so happy about giving Danny a child that every other thought trickled away. Lindsay stood up from the couch and started to walk towards the kitchen. She was thirsty. Danny caught her hand and pulled her back to him kissing her hungrily.

"Baby, this is the best news I have ever gotten in my life," Danny whispered. "The absolute best."

Lindsay smiled and looked deep into his eyes. She kissed him again. "That's good to hear. I love you Danny."

"I love you too, Lindsay."


	9. Children of a Lesser God

**A/N: Okay I know I'm a horrible person for putting this story on hold for so long but it has been very hard to draw inspriation from nothing. So with the warm thoughts of the next few episodes here is chapter nine of Once in a Lifetime. Like always I own nothing but the DVDs and the tapes that contain this season. Question: Am I the only one on the planet that swears up and down the Danny says "Love you" to Lindsay after the smoke bomb incident? I hear "Love you" my sister who I have converted to a CSI: NY fan swears she hears "Thank God" but when we put the tape on caption it claims the line is "You're fine." Please someone put me out of my misery and tell me what the hell it is that he's saying!  
**

* * *

Chapter Nine: Children of a Lesser God_  
_

_It's three am. The inside of the apartment was silent. The only sounds that could be heard was the whirring of the fridge and the traffic in the city that never sleeps. The interior of the apartment had changes dramatically in the last three weeks. A swing sat in the corner by the couch, a playpen now resided where the treadmill used to be. A coo comes from the back corner bedroom. It's soft and gentle, strange for a home of a loud mouthed New Yorker. Lying on her back staring up at the mobile her Uncle Mac bought for her is Lauren Renee Messer. A tiny miracle arriving much sooner than anyone would have wanted._

Due in January she came on September 24th at seven fifteen pm. Danny was at the lab, Lindsay at home resting. Her doctor had put her on bedrest after a series of elevated blood pressure readings. Due to the fact that this was her first pregnancy and that Danny didn't want anything to happen to either baby or Lindsay he insisted on her staying home. Lindsay hated being stuck at home all day long. Some good things came out of it though. She and Danny's mother and grandmother came over everyday for lunch, cribbage, canasta and crochet. By the time summer was over Lindsay had three blankets, eleven pairs of booties and twenty hats made for the baby. She even made Danny a scarf for the winter. Even her friends from the lab stopped by every now and then. Stella called every Friday to give her the gossip for the week.

The day Lauren was born started like any other day. They got up, got dressed, had breakfast and started their days. Lindsay's began with the Early Show, then The View and her morning ended with the Price is Right. Somewhere between the first Showcase Showdown and the fifth prize game Lindsay had seven contractions. She knew it was too early for the baby to be coming but she called for a bus.

Back at the lab Stella was listening to the dispatch radio when Lindsay's call came through. She took down the information and paged Danny 911. Instead of waiting for him to answer his page she scoured the halls of the lab looking for the man. She found him in the ballistics lab with Mac. She waved frantically at them. Mac looked at her with a puzzled look on his face and then noticed that she was trying to get Danny's attention. She finally wrote something down in large letters and held it up.

Danny's eyes went wide and he was out of the lab and into the garage before Mac even knew what was happening. Danny broke so many traffic laws but he didn't care. Lindsay and the baby were in trouble. He barely listened to the nurse as she explained what was going on, all he wanted to do was see his wife. He had this feeling that something was wrong.

Lindsay was lying alone in the room looking very pale. He went to her side and held her hand. Kissing it softly, raising it to his face. Only once in his life had he seen her this helpless this alone and that was after she had fallen and lost her memory. He called to her softly, coaxing her awake.

"Lindsay? Baby girl wake up," he said softly. "Please pretty girl come on."

"Danny she came early," Lindsay whispered. "I barely got to see her before they took her to the NICU."

He had missed it. He had missed seeing his precious baby be brought into the world. What cosmic being had he pissed off to miss the birth of his own child? He held Lindsay's hand, trying to keep from crying. She had gone through it alone and he felt horrible. He would make up for it somehow. He didn't know how but he would make this right.

A doctor stood in the door frame. He cleared his throat to get the Messer's attention. Danny looked over at the man and adjusted in his seat.

"Mrs. Messer how are you feeling?" he asked.

"When can we see our daughter?" Lindsay asked. "They didn't even let me hold her before they took her away."

"Mr. and Mrs. Messer, your daughter is very premature. She is in an incubator and on oxygen to help her breathe," the doctor explained. "It will be a long process before you will be able to take her home with you."

"Who are you?" Danny asked, finding his voice.

"I'm sorry. My name is Dr. Rachel Greene. I am the chief of the Neo-Natal Intensive care unit," Dr. Greene explained. "I am personally overseeing the care of your daughter. She is in very capable hands I promise you."

"When can we see her?" Danny asked.

"If Mrs. Messer is up to it we'll get you gowned up and you can go in and see her," Dr. Greene said.

"Yes I'm ready," Lindsay said pulling the covers back.

Danny helped her out of the bed and into a wheelchair. They then followed Dr. Greene to the NICU. Dr. Greene was explaining that each infant in the NICU had their own team of nurses that care for them round the clock. Dr. Greene waved in the three women in charge of the Messer baby.

"Tammy, Natalie, Kendra this is Mr. and Mrs. Messer," Dr. Greene introduced.

Danny shook hands with each of the nurses. To him they all looked very young, but Dr. Greene insisted that these three and the other six nurses were the best he had ever had.

"Have you decided on a name for your daughter?" Natalie asked. "we like to know they're names so when we care for them they're not just baby girl Messer."

"Lauren Renee Messer," they said together.

Natalie noted it on the chart and went back to the hard plastic case Lauren was under. Tammy pushed Lindsay closer to the incubator so Lindsay could reach in and hold her daughter's hand. Danny, overcome with the emotions of missing his daughter's birth and seeing her so helpless stood frozen in place. He couldn't think, could barely breathe. There was nothing he could do to help his little girl.

Lauren fluttered her eyes open and Lindsay noticed something instantly. Lauren had one sapphire blue eye and one chocolate brown eye. She had been given the gift of both of her parent's eye colors.

"Danny come look," Lindsay whispered. "She has our eyes."

Danny stood next to Lindsay placing a loving hand on her shoulder. He looked, really looked at his baby girl. She had a soft reddish brown fuzz growing on the top of her head. Her hands the size of quarters. So small so helpless, but oh so very beautiful. Danny was in love. Love at first sight of his precious baby girl.

Later that night Danny and Lindsay sat in her hospital room trying to calm down from the stress of the day. Danny had 145 missed calls on his cell phone. Mac had called 50 times, Stella 45, Flack and Hawkes tied for 25, Adam, Sid and Peyton rounded out the last twenty five calls. He had yet to return any of their calls just changing his outgoing message.

"Hey you've reached Danny. Lauren Renee Messer was born at 11:45 am by emergancy C-Section and is in crtical but stable condition at Trinity NICU. Please feel free to leave a message and Lindsay and I will get back to you as soon as we can," was what everyone who called Danny's cell phone got that first day. Olivia and Gino arrived at the hospital shortly after Danny had. They were happy that Lindsay was fine but they called their priest to have a vigil set up in Lauren's honor. God would have to fight Olivia Messer hand to to hand to take that baby to heaven with him.

Lauren was in the NICU until Christmas. Lindsay hadn't returned to work but spent every day at the hospital with Lauren. Danny's lunches were spent with his girls. He would drop Lindsay off in the morning come back to the hospital every day at noon and spend the evenings with her. Lindsay had read every Jane Austen novel to Lauren during that time, the entire Lord of the Rings series and they had just started on the Redwall series.

It was a joyful day when the Messer's finally got to bring baby Lauren home. Stella and Flack discovered what day they were coming home and planned a surprise party. Stella was in charge of the invitations, Flack was in charge of keeping it a secret, Hawkes and Adam got in touch with the Messer's to get food and Mac, Peyton, Sid and Marty just arrived bearing gifts. It was already known around the lab that Mac and Stella were Lauren's godparents. The teddy bear that Mac had bought for her when she was three days old was about a foot and a half longer than she was. Now Lauren and the bear were exactly the same size.

"Now you have all of our numbers in case you need anything at all Lindsay," Natalie said as she placed Lauren in Lindsay's arms for the last time. "Day or night one of us will be there for you."

"Thank you all so much for everything," Lindsay said, placing Lauren in her car seat. Once Lauren was locked in securely Lindsays hugged each of Lauren's nurses. "You were all so wonderful."

Danny came around the corner carrying his good camera from the lab. He gathered everyone around the car seat and shot several pictures. Then he traded places with Lindsay and she took several with Danny with the nurses. Then they gathered up all the things that Lauren had accumulated during her stay in the hospital. Pictures of her aunts and uncles, her grandparents, Danny's at least; teddy bears, balloons, flowers, cards, you name it Lauren recieved it. But the most precious gift Lauren had been was a letter from her grandfather, Sam Monroe.

_My darling granddaughter Lauren Renee Messer,_

_As I write this letter to you I am staring at a baby picture of your mother. She had the softest curliest red hair I had ever seen. She had big beautiful brown eyes that could melt your heart. She was the sweetest baby in the world. I never imagined she would grow to be the amazing woman that she is today._

_Both of your parents love you dearly and will do anything for you. They are your rock, you warm place to go home to when the darkness creeps up on you. There is nothing you can do that will make them think less of you or love you less. You are a precious gift from God. Never let anyone tell you otherwise. _

_I will enjoy greatly getting to be a part of your life as you grow up. I hope to be as good a presence in your life as the other zany aunts and uncles you have. I love you Lauren Renee Messer. Welcome to the world._

_Your loving grandfather, Sam_

Danny, Lindsay and Lauren returned home only to be greeted by a resounding "SURPRISE!" Everyone from the lab had arrived and had come bearing more gifts than needed. Lauren was held by all her aunts and uncles Danny and Lindsay were just relieved to just be at home with their daughter. They mingled with their friends and family and soon they were all alone with their daughter.

Lindsay was resting in the rocking chair Uncle Rico had made for her. Lauren was sound asleep in her arms. Like all the other moments in her life since Danny she was truly happy. Danny finished putting away the last of the leftover food and came over to his girls. His girls. He loved the way it sounded when someone asked asked about Lauren and Lindsay. He liked the thought of getting to come home to them. He was so in love with both of them not a soul could pry him away.

Life became routine for the new and improved Messer clan. They took turns going to Lauren at night, feeding her, changing her, singing to her. Lindsay was still on leave and Danny would go off to the lab and call every hour to catch up. Some days Lindsay would bring Lauren by the lab on her way to Staten Island to visit Olivia and Gino. All work would stop as Stella and the others would gush over the baby. It was in those times when Lindsay would notice that Lauren didn't respond to anyone when they spoke to her.

That afternoon Lindsay tried several experiments to see if Lauren would respond. She tried calling her name, banging around in the kitchen, sneaking up on her. Nothing. Not a cry, nothing. Lauren looked at Lindsay as though she were playing a game. Lindsay was on the phone with Danny in an instant.

"Not a sound Danny. She just looks at me like I'm crazy," Lindsay cried. "I'm scared Danny."

"I'm coming," was all he said. He made his excuses to Mac and got home as fast as he could. He could hear the stereo blasting outside the door before he even opened it. He came into the apartment and turned down the music. He saw Lindsay holding Lauren close to her crying.

"She can't hear me Danny," Lindsay was crying. "She can't hear me. I've tried everything. She's deaf. I know it."

"It'll be all right baby," Danny said, not sure of his own emotions. "We'll take her to the doctor tomorrow."

That night Danny lay awake, unable to sleep, unable to turn his mind off. So many things were running through his mind. His beautiful miracle, his precious gift, his daughter is unable to hear him. It was heartbreaking for him. Aside from himself he was hurting for Lindsay. He loved her so much and wanted to give her everything she could ever want.

The next Danny, Lindsay and Lauren sat in the pediatric audiologist's office waiting on the results from Lauren's hearing test. The test had been hard for Danny to watch. Lindsay sat in a booth holding Lauren while he watched from behind the soundproof glass window. The audiologist played several sounds and watched for reactions from Lauren. Even Danny could see that she wasn't responding.

Lauren was getting restless as any four moth old baby would. Lindsay set her on the floor and leaned into Danny. She was so afraid of what the tests would say. Danny wrapped a loving arm around Lindsay holding her close. Her left hand was intertwined with his, their matching solid gold wedding bands, resting next to each other.

"Mr. and Mrs. Messer?" the nurse called. "Dr. Davis is ready for you now."

Danny picked up Lauren and took Lindsay's hand as the three of them walked back to a plush office. Photographs of families lined the office walls. Degrees and accalades shone. The Messer's took a seat in front of the doctor's desk.

"Mr. and Mrs. Messer," Dr. Gregory Davis began. "I wish I had better news for you. Your daughter Lauren is deaf."


	10. What A Girl Wants

**A/N: I am just loving the powers that be for putting Danny, Lindsay and Flack on the same case for the first time in a long time. What would a season of CSI: NY be if there wasn't at least one episode revolving around a rodent, bird or bugs? I just love the smile Danny had on his face after the beer and buffalo line from Lindsay. Enough ranting. Story picks up five years after Danny and Lindsay discover that their daughter is deaf. They are still the only members of the team to be married. Peyton and Mac are still together but not married. Everything that I write in this story is fairly accurate to what most deaf families do. The special signs for names are real. I have never seen someone have the same sign for someone's name twice. As always I own nothing, except my computer, the DVD box sets and the tapes that this season is stored on. Happy reading and please feel free to review! Makes a writers day to know that their work is valued. **

* * *

Chapter Ten: What a Girl Wants

Five year old Lauren Renee Messer stood in front of her mirror tying a red silk ribbon to the end of each French braid her mother had put in that morning. She adjusted her plaid skirt and blue sweater vest, making every line and crease even on her school uniform. She pulled up her socks and folded them back down to her shoes making them perfect. She wanted to look perfect for her first day of school. The last thing she did before bounding down the stairs was read the framed letter from her grandfather she had gotten three days after she was born. She read her favorite line over and over again.

_Both of your parents love you dearly and will do anything for you. They are your rock, you warm place to go home to when the darkness creeps up on you. There is nothing you can do that will make them think less of you or love you less. You are a precious gift from God. Never let anyone tell you otherwise._

She loved her parents and her parents loved her. They did everything they could to make life easier for their daughter. By the time Lauren had reached her second birthday both Danny and Lindsay were fluent in American Sign Language. As soon as she was old enough Lauren was in special classes to help her learn to communicate with the hearing world. There was no one else in the world that was more loved than Lauren Renee Messer.

At first, Danny and Lindsay were reluctant to tell the other members of the team about their daughter's disability. They didn't want anyone to feel sorry for them or treat Lauren differently than they would have if she could hear. It took a little nudging from Danny's mother and Lindsay's father to overcome their pride and confide in their friends. Stella was the first to take action. When the first sign language class became available at the local community college she was the first to sign up. Flack followed suit, soon one by one, the rest of the team took the classes and were able to show their support for the Messer's.

Lindsay stood at the bottom of the stairs and flicked the lights on the steps twice to signal to Lauren that it was time to go. They had a system of light signals to let Lauren know it was time for dinner, if someone was at the house or just a simple "I love you." Lauren bounded down the stairs and hugged her mother.

"Good morning Mommy!" Lauren signed.

"Good morning Lauren!" Lindsay signed back. "Ready for school?"

"Is Daddy coming with us?" Lauren asked.

"He should be. He was on call last night and had to go meet Uncle Mac at the lab. He called and said he'd meet us at school," Lindsay replied, gathering up Lauren's school things. They still had to meet with Ryah, Lauren's intrepreter before going to class.

Mariah "Ryah" Gregory had been with the Messer's since Lauren entered the deaf school at three. Lauren took a liking to her and Danny and Lindsay couldn't bear to part with her. Ryah was Lauren's best friend and caregiver when Danny and Lindsay had to work. She lived with them, went on vacation with them, basically had been adopted by the whole extended family. It was the best job for a she had ever had in her 23 years of life.

Ryah had grown up with deaf parents. Though she had no hearing loss of her own she still knew the struggles her parents had gone through with the hearing world. She helped to calm Lindsay's fears that Lauren would not be accepted by the other kids at her school, that she would be picked on. But then Lauren would do something that was so typically Danny that she knew she would be all right.

"Lindsay? Lauren?" called a voice in the hall. A light flashed four times in the entry way and with the colored lights around the room. Lauren's eyes lit up and she brought her hand up and placed her thumb to her forehead to sign the word, "Daddy!"

Lauren ran into the foyer of the house and crashed into her father's legs. Danny lifted the little girl up and hugged her tightly. He was worried that he wouldn't get home in time to take Lauren to school on her first day.

"Where's Ryah?" Danny asked, signing and speaking. It was automatic to speak and sign at the same time whenever Lauren was around.

"She went early to meet with Lauren's teacher's and to figure out the best place for Lauren to sit so she could see both her and the teacher," Lindsay replied.

Lauren was at the door in her jacket pulling on her father's arm, urging him to follow. She was so excited to be going to school. She loved to be around anyone. Her favorite place in the entire city was tied with her grandparents house on Staten Island and the crime lab. She loved watching all the people in the lab bustling around solving things. Her favorite thing to watch was the fingerprint scanner, searching the database for a match.

Hailing a cab outside their Manhattan brownstone the Messer family headed off to St. Andrew's, Lauren's new school. Lauren sat in between her parents, fidgeting nervously. Danny placed a loving hand on her thigh, relaxing her. The cab pulled up to the curb of the school and Lauren saw a young lady wearing a red beret, gray coat and red gloves. She tapped her mother on the shoulder and made the "R" sign and combined it with cookie, "Ryah!"

Danny paid the cabbie and the three of them got out of the car to go over to their "other" daughter. Ryah hugged Lindsay and then knelt down next to Lauren. "Are you ready for school?" Ryah asked.

A huge grin engulfed Lauren's face as she nodded and signed, "Yes!"

Ryah took her hand and they walked up the stairs of the school with Danny and Lindsay on their heels. Lauren pointed to things asking what they were. Ryah tried her best to answer every question as best she could but Lauren kept firing away at them. Ryah looked back at Danny and Lindsay who were trying their best to keep from laughing. The foursome stopped outside the classroom. Lauren peeked around the door frame and saw all the kids running around, playing.

The teacher noticed the four of them standing in the door and came over. She held out her hand to the Messer's.

"Hello, my name is Miss Tiffany Reynolds and I will be your daughter's teacher this year," she said, shaking hands with Danny and Lindsay.

Ryah signed the greeting to Lauren, who was looking up at the woman with fascination. She had long straight black hair and dark brown eyes. She didn't look like any teacher Lauren had ever had. All her teacher's at the deaf school had been older and wore plain, simple clothes. Miss Reynolds had on black dress pants, a white blouse and a bright red sweater with black rimmed glasses perched on her nose.

She knelt down to Lauren's level and signed "Hello, my name is Miss Reynolds, what's yours?"

"Lauren Renee Messer," Lauren signed, spelling out each word. She then showed her the signs she and her family had created for each other. To sign Lauren, she tapped her nose twice and arched the "L" sign, left to right. She then signed Messer. She held her left hand out in front of her like a bowl and then twirled her right hand like she was picking up spaghetti. Miss Reynolds signed it back and Lauren smiled as she recognized her own name.

"And who are they?" she asked, pointing to her parents and Ryah.

"My mom and dad and sister," Lauren signed, Ryah said beside her.

"Sister?" Miss Reynolds questioned looking at Danny and Lindsay and then to Ryah.

"Ryah has been with our family since Lauren was two," Lindsay explained. "Lauren calls Ryah her sister because to Lauren that's what she's been."

"I understand," Tiffany replied. "Well we will definitely have to get together one on one to discuss Lauren's situation in more depth but it's time to start class."

Lauren looked back at her parents as Ryah offered her hand. She ran back to her parents giving them a tight hug. She pulled away, giving each a kiss on the cheek before going into class with her sister. It took all that Lindsay had to not want to cry as she watched her precious baby girl walk into the classroom and the door shut. Danny put his arm around Lindsay, pulling her close to him. As much as he wanted to deny it, he wanted to cry too. He was so worried about his baby girl that it was blinding him.

"Okay class gather up," Miss Reynolds called to everyone, gathering them into a circle. "We're going to play a game to get to know everyone's names. I'll start and we'll go around in the circle until every says their name. I am Miss Reynolds."

She pointed to the little boy on her left. "Justin Davis."

It's a small class, only six students plus Lauren. "Kiley Rogers. Annabel Harris, Derrick Johnson, Chad Hill, Courtney Brewer."

The sound off stopped when they reached Lauren and Ryah. Lauren signed her name and Ryah translated for them. "Lauren Messer."

Derrick raised his hand. "Miss Reynolds, why didn't Lauren just say her name?"

Tiffany looked over at Ryah and nods for her to explain. "Why don't we all sit down and Miss Ryah, Lauren's special helper can explain."

"Can everyone cover their ears for me, like this?" Ryah asked, while signing to Lauren. "Can anyone hear me with their ears covered?"

All the kids shook their heads with their ears covered. "That's what Lauren's life is like. Living with her ears covered all the time. Lauren is deaf, which means she can't hear like the rest of you can. Because she can't hear she also can't talk. But she can talk with her hands, like I am now. Her language is called sign language."

The rest of the morning Ryah taught the kids the alphabet and assigned each of the kid's their own sign for their name. Most of the children were very receptive of Lauren and her language. Courtney Brewer sat next to Lauren and the pair colored together. Ryah was happy that Lauren was making a friend. Recess the two little girls stuck together while Ryah watched from a distance. She could see Lauren giving Courtney a different sign name than what they had given her in class.

Lauren held the "C" shape of her left hand and brought down the "L" shape of her right hand down, then she completed the sign for friend. Ryah smiled and couldn't help but pull out her phone take a quick snapshot of the two girls and send it off to Danny and Lindsay.

Back at the lab Danny's phone rang first, the melody signifying that he had recieved a photo message. He flipped open his phone and saw the photo of Lauren and her new friend Courtney. Three doors down, buried in paperwork Lindsay had a similar message waiting for her. Both parents stopped what they were doing and found each other to share in the joy they were feeling about their daughter's success in school.

That night fingers were flying as Lauren described her first day of school.

"Miss Reynolds is the coolest teacher ever!" Lauren exclaimed, her eyes lighting up. "She colors with us, plays on the floor with us and she even played tag!"

"Is that so?" Danny mused, glancing at his other daughter for confirmation.

"I made a friend too," Lauren said. "Her name is Courtney." She spelled out her name for her parents and then made the sign the two girls made up during their recess. "She lives in Tribeca."

There was a momentary pause in Lauren's description of the day as she took another bite of Nanna Messer's homemade lasagna. "She has seven older brothers and two cats."

"That's quite a houseful," Lindsay replied. "What else did you do today?"

"Ryah and I went to the zoo and saw the penguins," Lauren replied. "Then we went to the FAO to look at the Christmas bears."

More than anything in the world, Lauren loved teddy bears. She had teddy bears that wore hats, coats, scarves; teddy bears that were police officers, fireman, sailors, Army men, Marines in their dress blues. But her most prized teddy bear was named Teddy, of course, given to her by her uncle Mac and Aunt Stella the day she was born. Lauren never went anywhere without that bear. Once she forgot him when they were going on vacation and Danny ended up having the damn bear police escorted to Kennedy.

Everyday Lauren would come home just gushing over how much she loved her school and her teacher. Danny and Lindsay couldn't help but think that they made the right choice by sending her to the St. Anthony's over Manhattan School for the Deaf. None of the other students seemed to mind that Lauren was different. She was just Lauren, the girl who just can't hear.

About a month or so into school Danny and Lindsay attended their first parent teacher conference. It had been a long day for Danny. He had just come off a very trying shift and was not in the best of moods. Danny knew what was best for his daughter more than some teacher ever could. Lindsay sensed this as she walked with Danny down the hall to Tiffany Reynold's classroom.

"Danny I know the mood you're in," Lindsay said taking his hands. "I am begging you, sit on your hands and please control your temper. She means well. I don't need to get into a war with St. Anthony's because you lost it on a kindergarten teacher. For Lauren, sit down and keep your mouth shut."

"Someone's been talking to Mac," Danny joked, kissing her hand. "I'll be good. I promise."

They walked into the classroom and was warmly greeted by Miss Tiffany Reynolds. She shook both Danny and Lindsay's hands and showed them to the chairs she had brought in.

"What did you want to see us about?" Danny asked, cutting through all the small talk. Lindsay shot him a glare.

"I'm not sure that this type of environment is right for your daughter, Mr. and Mrs. Messer," Tiffany began. "I'm not sure if it's Ryah distracting her from her work by carrying on conversations about things that do not pertain to class or if Lauren is always this day dreamy. My thought is that we leave Ryah at home for a few days to see if her consentration will improve."

"And how exactly are you going to communicate with our daughter Miss Reynolds, seeing as you have very little signing experience?" Lindsay questioned, almost as if she were a suspect in a case. "Ryah is a certified sign language translator. We'll have a chat with her later to find out what is going on."

"Is that all?" Danny asked.

"Have you considered having Lauren learn to read lips and to speak?" Tiffany asked.

"No," Danny replied curtly. "Lauren has no residual hearing at all. It would take her years of extremely hard work for her to be able to do that." Danny paused, gathering his thoughts. "I see what the real problem is here. You, Miss Reynolds, are not prepared to deal with a special needs child in your class."

"Danny," Lindsay said, warningly.

"My daughter is just as smart and dedicated to her education as any other child in this school. She has to work twice as hard as any of the kids in your class. Who do you think you are? Who gave you the right to tell my wife and I how to educate _our_ daughter?"

"Danny stop," Lindsay begged. "Miss Reynolds, Lauren thinks the world of you. All we hear about is what a cool teacher you are. She loves coming here. We want Lauren to get the best education possible."

Danny was seething in his seat. Who did this kid think she was, telling them what was best for their daughter? There was no way he could take much more of this. Lindsay could feel Danny's anger rising and she was trying her best to diffuse it.

"Have you considered placing Lauren in a deaf school?" Tiffany asked.

"She attended one but we want Lauren to be treated like a normal child. Expose her to the world," Lindsay argued. "We want our daughter to know both her world of silence and ours. Is that so wrong?"

"No it's not Mrs. Messer," Tiffany said, feeling defeated. "I realize I am a young teacher and I have not had the experience of teaching special needs kids like your daughter. I feel it is my inexperience that is causing this clash."

"I'll say," Danny muttered.

"Why don't I have a chat with Ryah on Monday and between the four of us we can come up with a plan that will benefit all involved?" Tiffany suggested. "That way we can all be on the same page."

"I think that is a good idea," Lindsay said, looking over at Danny. "Don't you agree Danny?"

Danny knew he was in trouble. He had let his temper get the better of him. He nodded silently, staring at his shoes. He knew better than to open his mouth again. Lindsay shook hands with Tiffany and got up. Danny followed and soon they were out in the hallway. Lindsay crossed her arms over her chest and stood with her back to Danny. She slowly turned around and stared at him.

"What part of sit on your hands and keep your mouth shut did you fail to remember?" Lindsay asked, not speaking but signing.

"I'm sorry baby girl," Danny signed back. "I didn't mean for it to go that far. Lauren means more to me than anything. I just want what's best for her."

"I know that Danny. And I do too," Lindsay replied, emotion weighing heavy on the signs. "I just want her to be happy," Lindsay said finding her voice.

"So do I," Danny said, opening his arms to her. She falls into them, letting Danny wrap her in his warm embrace. "I love you Lindsay."

"I love you too, Danny."


	11. Center Stage

**A/N: I never thought that I would go eleven chapters with this story. In this chapter an old enemy resurfaces and the bonds of family become ever present when a crisis arises. Thank you to all who have reviewed! It makes my day to know my work is well liked. Anyway, I own nothing, nothing whatsoever that pertains to the best show on Wed. nights. All belongs to Team AZ! Here goes. On with the Thanksgiving pageant!

* * *

**

Chapter Eleven: Center Stage

Lauren was so excited to get to school that morning. Today was the day that Miss Reynolds was giving out the parts for their class Thanksgiving pageant. Lauren was hoping to get a good part. She knew she wouldn't get a speaking role, being the fact that Lauren didn't talk, but she still wanted to be something that wasn't a tree.

Snow had come unseasonly early that year. It would be cold that year for the Macy's parade. Ryah and Lauren walked hand in hand down to the subway. Lauren loved the snow and winter in general. She loved seeing her city covered in a blanket of white. She loved to go outside with her parents and throw snowballs at them. She loved making snow angels and snow forts. She just loved snow.

Once on the subway Lauren and Ryah went over her homework from the night before. Ryah bounced off the compliments she got about Lauren. She always laughed when the older ladies on the subway car called Lauren her daughter. She would just smile and say thank you. She loved Lauren and would do anything for her. She had been Lauren's translator since Lauren was three. She had met the Messer's on their first day at the deaf school she volunteered at.

They had been nervous about leaving their child there. Ryah went over to them and introduced herself. She looked down at the beautiful little girl with reddish blond hair and one brown eye and one blue eye. She fell in love instantly. She took the little girl by the hand and led her away from her parents. Before she knew it Ryah had been offered a job as nanny/big sister with the Messer's.

She was warmly accepted by the rest of the extended family. Olivia and Gino Messer, Danny's parents, treated her like another grandchild. Her own had been gone for several years. Her parents had died when she was 17. She did the best she could until she started working at the deaf school. She absolutely loved being a part of a real family again.

Ryah knew that something was bothering Danny and Lindsay when they came home from their meeting with Lauren's teacher. After they had put Lauren to bed the three of them had a powwow over a plate of Oreos.

"Ryah," Lindsay began. "You know Danny and I think the world of you and love that you decided to join our zany little family but something has been said that I know is not true."

"What is it Lindsay?" Ryah asked. "Have I done something?"

"Miss Reynolds has reason to believe that you and Lauren are not putting forth your best efforts in class. Answer me honestly, please. Do you and Lauren, at any time, _during_ times she is supposes to be working talking with each other?" Danny asked.

"No," Ryah answered. "When Lauren is supposed to be working I've told that she's only to talk to me if she has a question. If she tries to stray off topic I always redirect her. That must be what she is seeing."

"We believe you Ryah," Lindsay said. "Not that we didn't before."

Ryah and Lauren arrived at school just before the bell. Their train got delayed and Ryah was seriously wooried that they would be late. They hung up their coats and Lauren took her seat next to Courtney. Miss Reynolds came in and started class. She didn't hand out the parts until after their story time. Lauren was given the part of a pilgrim. As Miss Reynolds explained it all Lauren would have to do was hand a basket of food to the student playing a Native American. She would also give a history of Thanksgiving in sign.

Lauren practiced her speech day and night. Her audience, all her teddy bears, became well versed in the simple history of the Thanksgiving holiday. The first time she did it for her parents, Lindsay cried. She was so proud of Lauren for everything she had accomplished. The next day in class their art project had been making invitations for the play. She had quite a few to make. She made one for each of her extended family members and for her grandparents and Uncle Louie.

When Lauren first met Louie he had frightened her. His face was badly scarred from the beating he took from the Tanglewood boys. It took a lot of explaining on Danny's part for Lauren to understand that Uncle Louie was not a bad guy. Lauren doesn't even hesitate to run to Louie for a hug.

The day of the play came. Two rows were needed to hold all of the Messer family. Danny and Lindsay were front and center with the rest of the family scattered around. Danny set up the good video camera from the lab.

"Miss Tiffany Reynolds and her kindergarten class have a special introduction for us this evening," the headmistress JoAnne Henderson said. "May I introduce Miss Lauren Renee Messer and her sister Ryah Gregory?"

Loud cheering came from the Messer family row as Lauren and Ryah stood center stage. Ryah pointed to the family and Lauren waved. Once everyone was quiet Lauren and Ryah began their presentation.

"Once upon a time a group of people came to America on a tiny ship called the Mayflower," Lauren signed and Ryah translated. "They landed on Plymouth Rock and claimed the land for themselves. They built their houses and grew their farms. Another group of people who lived there came and offered their help to the new people. In honor of the first meal these two cultures shared we now celebrate Thanksgiving. Most people have turkey and stuffing but at my house Nanna makes spaghetti and meatballs. Enough to feed the whole neighborhood. That's what Dad says anyway."

The audience got a laugh out of that part. Danny got a smack to the back of his head from his mother. Lauren and Ryah took a bow and went backstage to watch the rest of the play. Afterward everyone went back to Danny's parents' place for cannolis and coffee.The conversation floated around many topics. It was during those times that the family tended to forget that Lauren couldn't follow the words and jokes as well as everyone else. Ryah's hands were flying faster than ever trying to keep up with a story that Olivia was telling.

Lindsay noticed Lauren slinking her way out of the room and wandered into the kitchen. Lindsay followed her daughter into the quiet kitchen. Lauren sat down at the table and held her chin in her hand. A small tear trickled down her cheek. Lindsay sat across from her daughter and patted her hand.

"What's wrong Lauren?" Lindsay asked. "Why are you crying?"

"They forgot again," Lauren said.

Lindsay understood instantly. She looked back into the crowded living room and then at her daughter. She patted her hand, got up and went to Danny. She whispered something into his ear and pointed back to the kitchen. Danny nodded and went to his mother. He whispered something to her and she quickly vanished upstairs. She came back down with a game box. Lindsay brought Lauren back into the living room and she stood between her and Danny.

"We're going to play a game!" Olivia announced. "We're going to play Pictionary!"

Lauren's face lit up. She loved this game. No one was allowed to talk, at all. No signs, no words, nothing. Everyone was equal. Olivia split the group into two teams, with the boys on one team and the girls on the other. Lindsay was the first up for her team. The game was intense. The boys didn't take losing very well at all.

Soon it was getting late and Lauren was falling asleep on Ryah's lap. Lindsay signed to Danny that it was time to go home. The Messer's and Ryah gathered up their things and made the journey back into the city. Once at home Lindsay put Lauren to bed and bid Ryah goodnight. She then wandered up to her and Danny's room.

"Such a busy day," she sighed. "She did good today."

"Yeah she did," Danny agreed. "I have never been more proud of her than I was tonight. She's growing up. Faster than I realized."

The pair snuggled together. It was moments like these that made Danny remember all the hell they had gone through to get to this point in their lives. Her demons that fought against him at every passing moment. The ordeal with that asshole Todd. He still had nightmares about Todd coming back and hurting Lindsay again.

Lurking in the shadows of the alley behind their house was a monster that they prayed would never be released. A monster so evil and so dark that the sun refused to shine on him. A monster who vowed revenge on a certain man. Todd Brooks would make Danny pay for taking away the one thing he loved more than anything else in the world: Lindsay Monroe.


	12. Ransom

**A/N: I know I'm mean leaving it like that! And I know I'm evil for bring Todd back into the picture but bear with me! The title of this chapter happens to be my on the top of my favorite Gary Sinise movies. So anyway, as always own nothing. Here goes!**

* * *

Chapter 12: Ransom

Thanksgiving Day. Danny had been asked by Mac to march in the Macy's parade. Usually he was the designated CSI to go with the other officers, but this year he had made plans to have Thanksgiving dinner with Reid and Peyton. Over the years Mac had made an effort to get to know Reid. Danny agreed and he and the girls were standing out in the cold, snowy weather waiting for the parade to start.

"It's really cold this year," Lauren said. "May I get some hot chocolate?"

"Take Ryah with you," Lindsay said, handing Ryah some money. "Hurry back!"

Lauren took Ryah's gloved hand and pulled her away from her parents. There were so many people on the street that Ryah had to keep an extra tight grip on Lauren's hand to make sure she didn't lose her. Ryah remembered the one time she had lost Lauren at the zoo. It was such a frightening experience for both Lauren and Ryah. Lauren had been taught that if she ever got seperated she was to find a policeman or someone in uniform and wait with them until she was found.

Ryah bumped into a passerby and lost the feeling of Lauren's hand in hers. She stopped and looked back. She couldn't see Lauren anywhere. It wouldn't do her any good to scream her name. She began to search the faces of the people walking past. But none were the little girl she loved more than anyone. She knew better than to panic because when she did she lost perspective and would get blinded. She started to walk back the way they had came hoping that Lauren had just gone back to her parents. As she passed an alley, an arm grabbed her and pulled her in.

Ryah looked up at a man with dark brown hair and dark eyes. He had Lauren pressed against his left leg, holding her tight. Lauren was frozen in fear. Ryah signed soft words of comfort to Lauren. She looked at the man dead in the eye.

"Let her go," Ryah demanded. The man made no movement. "I said let her go!"

"I can't do that," he said. "Take out your phone and call your boss." Ryah just stared at him. "Now!"

Her hands shaking Ryah fumbled through her bag finding her phone. "Who are you?"

"An old friend," he said, patting Lauren's head. "A very old friend."

Ryah dialed Danny's number, hoping that the parade hadn't started yet. "Dad? Something's happened."

The man ripped the phone away from Ryah, stepping away from them. A few blocks away Danny answered his cell. His face grew tight with worry when Ryah said something had happened. Then he heard some shuffling and then a man's voice.

"Hello Danny," the calm, low voice said. "I think I may have two things that belong to you."

"Who is this?" Danny demanded. "Let me talk to Ryah."

"You know who this is Danny. It's been a long time. You once took something that was precious to me so now, I'm taking something that is precious to you."

Danny racked his brain trying to think of any of the criminals he had recently put away. It could be anyone on the other side.

"You don't get it do you Danny," the voice said again. "You have something I want and I have something you want. I'll make it simple for you Danny. I'll meet you at the Staten Island Motel Six in two hours."

_Motel Six? Staten Island? It couldn't be? _The lightbulb went off in Danny's head. "Brooks! You hurt one hair on my daughter's head I'll personally see to it that you never see the light of day again!"

"I hold all the cards again Danny," Todd said. "You just meet me at the motel, bring that darling wife of yours and everything will be fine. See you soon Danny."

Todd hung up the phone and handed it back to Ryah. "We're going to take a little walk. Let's go."

The three of them walked away from the crowds of people there for the parade. Ryah tried to act as normally as she could for Lauren's sake but she was still very afraid. She watched for landmarks so she could remember where they were and where they were going. Lauren signed to Ryah asking her where they were going.

"What's she doing?" Todd asked. "Why doesn't she talk?"

"Lauren's deaf," Ryah replied. "She can't talk."

"Most likely his fault," Todd muttered. "Can't do anything right."

"Lauren may be deaf but I'm not," Ryah snapped. "I don't know who you are or what you want but I will not have you talking about my family like that."

"I wouldn't sass me if I were you kid," Todd said. "I'm a dangerous man. Or haven't they told you about me?"

Ryah thought for a moment, trying to remember anything, anything at all. Then she remembered the afternoon she was looking through Lindsay's old college yearbooks she came across an old snapshot of her and a young guy. She asked who it was and Lindsay had reluctantly told her. Rayh was shocked and heartbroken to hear about all the things that Todd Brooks had done to her.

_"Just promise me one thing Ryah," Lindsay had said, taking her hands in hers. "Promise me that if you ever find yourself in a relationship that is even hinting at becoming controlling or abusive you get out and get as far away from him as possible."_

_"I promise Lindsay," Ryah said. "I promise."_

Ryah looked over at the man that had beaten and used her new mom so badly. She was terrified to be close to him. She clung to Lauren's hand, hoping she could figure out a way to get out of this. Todd loaded them into a cab and drove to Staten Island. Ryah sat in the middle with Todd on her right and Lauren on her left. She hoped that she could get Lauren out of the cab and save her from whatever evil Todd had in store for them.

She tapped Lauren on the shoulder and in very small signs she explained what she was going to do. Todd noticed her. "What are you telling her?" he demanded.

"Lauren is frightened and I'm telling her a story to calm her down," Ryah replied.

At the next light Ryah reached across Lauren and pushed open the door and Lauren jumped out. She ran from the cab and Ryah pulled the door closed. She took a big risk letting a six year old deaf child run off like that but she had to save her from Todd. She watched Lauren run back. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain on the side of her face.

"What the fuck did you do that for?!" Todd screamed. "You let her get away!"

"I would rather die than live to see you hurt that little girl to punish Danny in some way," Ryah retorted.

"I can arrange that," Todd snapped.

Outside on the sidewalk Lauren Renee Messer ran as fast as she could. She remembered clearly what Ryah had told her.

_"When we stop at the next red light I am going to open this door and you are going to run away, far away," Ryah signed. "I want you to find the first police man and have him take you to the 122 station. From there have them contact Uncle Flack at the lab. Don't worry about me. I love you."_

Lauren searched the cars along the sidewalk looking for the familiar signs of a police car. A few feet ahead she saw one. With a renewed sense of strength she ran for the car and tapped urgently on the window. The friendly face of the NYPD cop was a truly blessed sight for this little girl to see.

S she was two years old Danny and Lindsay bought Lauren a very pretty Medical Alert bracelet. It was sterling silver with a sapphire in the center, spacing between her first and last name. Under her name were the words "I'm Deaf". On the inside was her parents names and phone numbers. She began to sign feverishly trying to explain. The uniformed officer noticed the bracelet and caught Lauren's hands.

"Calm down honey," the lady officer said. "What is your name?" she asked, in sign.

Lauren did the shorthand sign for her name, forgetting that this was a stranger. She calmed down and finger spelled her name. The officer signed her name back. "My name is India. Where are your parents?"

India had taken a sign language class in high school to cover her language credit. She still knew enough that if she ran into a deaf person she could help them get their point across. Lauren began to tell her story but she was going so fast India could barely keep up. She was able to figure out that she was lost and was to go to the 122 station and call her uncle.

India led Lauren up the steps to the station. She signed in at the desk and went to a quiet office to make the call to Homicide Detective Don Flack. She punched in the numbers that Lauren had written down for her. It rang a few times and then a very tired, worried voice answered.

"Flack," he answered.

"Detective Flack my name is India Jacobs and I'm an officer at the 122 in Staten Island," she said. "I'm here with your neice."

"Neice? I don't have a neice," Flack said. "I think you have me confused with someone else."

"Wait sir," India said. "Please don't hang up. Her name is Lauren Messer. She has on a medical alert bracelet and she was told to call you."

"You have Lauren there?!" Flack exclaimed. "Is she alright? Is Ryah with her? Never mind, tell Lauren that Daddy and Uncle Mac are on their way."

Flack hung up the phone and looked over to where Danny and Lindsay had been standing. Danny was already gone and Stella was comforting Lindsay. Flack ran after Danny and Mac, barely catching them in the garage. The three men sped off into the city to collect their beloved Lauren.

It was a tomb of silence in the Motel Six room. Ryah sat on the end of the bed, her hands tied tightly behind her back. Once again, things were not going according to his original plan. He never intended to have to restrain Lindsay's child but this girl was just like her. Sprited, resistant and mouthy. He hated to have to hurt Lindsay's child but she needed to be taught a lesson.

"What do you want from me?" Ryah demanded. "I don't even know you!"

"But your mother does and she'd do anything to get you back, even leave that worthless man she married," Todd shot back.

"How do you know Marcia Gregory?" Ryah asked.

"Who the hell is Marcia Gregory?" Todd questioned. "I'm talking about Lindsay Monroe, the woman you consider your mother! Stupid girl."

"Whatever happened between you, Lindsay and Danny has nothing to do with me. Please just let me go."

"I can't do that. See I have to make Danny suffer. Like he's made me suffer for the last five years. I would like nothing more than to see Danny Messer lose everything he holds dear. Starting with you," Todd said, in a sinister voice.

Back at the 122, Danny ran in searching for his precious baby girl. She was sitting at a desk with an officer. She looked up and saw Danny. She ran to him and he scooped her into his arms. He held her close, thanking God that she was safe. Lauren clung to her father, relieved that she was safe with him again. Danny set her down.

"Where's Ryah?" Danny asked.

"The man took her," Lauren answered. "Ryah got me away from him but he kept her."

"What man Lauren? What did he look like?" Danny urged.

"He was tall, like you Daddy. He had dark hair and dark eyes. He was really scary Daddy," Lauren said. "I want Ryah home!"

"I do too baby," Danny sighed. "I do too."

Danny looked down at his watch. It had been an hour since Todd had called and kidnapped the girls. He still had an hour to get a plan together and get Ryah away from the clutches of Todd Brooks. He knew what he wanted and he knew what he would do to get it. He wouldn't let Lindsay confront Todd on her own. He came way too close to losing her to him once. He wouldn't do it again.

"Danny, I know you want to take this guy down but he has a hostage," Mac said. "We'll talk him into giving up Ryah and then you can shoot him. Flack take Lauren back to the lab. We're going after Brooks."

Danny and Mac left the station and took a couple dozen uniforms with them. The pulled up in front of the motel and surrounded it. Mac went in and spoke to the manager, discovering that Todd had Ryah in room 204. Mac decided that Danny should go up first and try to talk to Todd. If that went bad then all Danny would have to do was shout "Lindsay wouldn't want this," and the cops would be all over him.

Danny walked up the steps to the motel room. "Brooks! I'm here you coward! Let Ryah go and we can just have a little chat," Danny called out. "She's done nothing to you. It's me you want!"

The curtain moved in the room where Todd and Ryah were. He heard shuffling and arguing in the room. Next thing Danny saw was Todd pressing Ryah against the window. It took all the strength and will power he had to not kick in the door, shoot Todd and get Ryah to safety. Danny continued to walk towards the window. He signed to Ryah that everything would be fine and not to be scared.

"Where's Lindsay?" Todd demanded. "I told you to bring her with you!"

"We both know this has nothing to do with Lindsay. It stopped being about Lindsay when you kidnapped our daughter," Danny said calmly."You want to hurt me because I took Lindsay from you. But this young woman hasn't done a thing to you. She doesn't even know who you are. Ryah is innocent in all this. Just let her go."

"She still loves me," Todd yelled through the door. "She wrote to me while I was in prison. She told me that she forgave me of everything that had happened. She said that if things were truly different in my life that she would want me to be a part of her life again. She even sent me pictures of Lauren."

Danny stifled a laugh. Did the man forget that Danny could tell when someone was straight faced lying. After Todd had kidnapped her and tried to kill her that last time she vowed to never speak to him again. There was no way that Lindsay Messer was writing to Todd while he was in jail.

"Now I know you're lying Todd," Danny said. "Lindsay has never even spoken to you since that day you kidnapped her six years ago. The only way you would have ever even seen our child is if you had been watching us for sometime. What do you want from me Todd?"

"I want you to hurt as badly as I have!" Todd shouted.

Before Danny knew what had happened the shots had been fired. Todd took off running and Ryah rushed to Danny's side. The first shot hit his left shoulder and the second into his lower right side. Mac and the others rushed up to them. Ryah pointed to where Todd had fled refusing to leave Danny's side. Mac called for a bus and they were off to the closet hospital. Mac called Lindsay and had them meet them at the hospital.

They all feared the worst. The second bullet hit his kidney and it had to be removed. Lindsay paced the waiting room looking over at the door every time someone walked through. In the back of her mind she wondered how she would survive if Danny died. She knew she wouldn't marry again. It would just be her, Lauren and Ryah.

She cursed Todd Brooks for hurting her again. She beat her hands on the wall wondering who the hell let him out. She laid her head on the wall, doing something she hadn't done in a long time. She began to pray.

"God, I know we haven't spoke in awhile. I think the last time was when Lauren was in the hospital," Lindsay began. "I don't even know how to do this anymore. But someone once told me that if I speak you, you'll listen. Please you have to save Danny. He's all Lauren and I have in this world and she, I would die without him. Please God, please?"

Just then the door opened and a doctor came into the waiting room. "Mrs. Messer?" he calls.

Lindsay pulls away from the wall and joined the others. She leaned into the sturdiest thing beside her, Flack. He wrapped his arm around his best friend's wife, hoping that he would be able to hold her up if the worst had happened.

"My name is Dr. Bradley. I was the surgeon on your husband's case. He was very lucky. There was only soft tissue damage done to his shoulder and we got the kidney out and put him on the list for a transplant. He should be back in full working order in a few weeks."

Lindsay let out the breath she was holding. She felt Flack's arms go around her tighter. "Can I see him? Is he awake?"

"Yes, you may Mrs. Messer. I'll walk you."

Lindsay and Dr. Bradley walked to room 318. Lindsay stood in the doorway. She couldn't handle seeing Danny hooked up to so many different tubes. For the first time in their relationship, it was Lindsay looking in on Danny's hurt and pain. In all of the time they had been together it was her pain and her demons they had been fighting. Now it was her turn to help him. She went to the side of his bed, slipped her hand into his squeezing it lightly.

"Danny?" she said softly. "Danny, honey please open your eyes. It's me Montana. Danny, I'm here. Please baby, I need to see those blue eyes. Danny?"

She stopped talking and stroked his face. "I love you more than anything in the world, Daniel Nicholas Messer," Lindsay signed. "I love you."

Two faces appeared in the window of Danny's room. Ryah and Lauren looked in, tears running down Lauren's face. She had never seen anyone in the hospital before. Add to the fact that it was her father lying there made it even harder for her to understand. Lindsay smiled at the girls and waved at them, signing that it was all right for them to come in. It killed Lindsay knowing that Lauren wasn't able to talk to Danny like she and Ryah could.

The three of them sat in Danny's room all night. Lindsay and Lauren in one chair and Ryah in another. Mac kept a watchful eye on the family from the hallway. The rest of the team made their appearances. Hawkes spoke with Danny's doctors about his recovery, Flack made coffee runs and Stella kept watch with Mac. It was a long night for everyone. Lindsay barely slept. Just when she thought she was asleep she thought she heard Danny call to her and she would bolt awake again.

Danny woke the next morning with a yawn. He forgot where he was for a moment. He looked over to his left and saw his three girls asleep in the most uncomfortable chairs imaginable. Lauren draped peacefully in her mother's arms, her left thumb in her mouth. Grimacing as he sat up he reached for Lauren's hand to pull out her thumb. She stirred and blinked a few times to wake up. Her face lit up when she saw Danny awake.

"Daddy!" she signed happily.


	13. 13 Going on 30

**A/N: I promise no more Todd ever! This chapter picks up eight years after Ransom ended. Lauren is still in public school and has a bunch of friends, hearing and deaf alike. In this chapter Lauren has to make a very difficult decision that will change the course of the rest of her life. Mac has retired from the lab and Danny now has Mac's job. Like always it is only wishful thinking to think that I own anything that has to do with this great show. Reviews are appreciated. Long live the written word!!**

* * *

Chapter 13: 13 Going on 30

She and her Sidekick were inseperable. Everywhere she went it was always on and connected to her friends. If it hadn't been discussed at school just twenty minutes before, it was surely being talked about now. Twleve year old Lauren Renee Messer, sat with her feet crossed on the couch, her homework beside her and her fingers flying fast over the small keypad. Neither of her parents were home yet and Ryah had just left with the baby.

Life seemed so different since Ryah had fallen in love and married stockbroker Henry Whittenhauer. She was no longer Mariah "Ryah" G. Messer, but Mariah "Ryah" G. Messer-Whittenhauer. Lauren loved getting to be one of Ryah's bridesmaids, along with her mother and few of Ryah's friends from college. She felt so grown up in her long dress and her hair done up all special. It had meant so much to the entire Messer family when Ryah requested that she take on the Messer name. She had decided to do it shortly after the ordeal with Todd Brooks. Danny gave her away at her wedding.

Todd was caught shortly after Danny woke up in the hospital. He was sent back to prison with no hopes of parole. Both Danny and Lindsay were called to testify in his trial. About three years after Todd had been put away Danny received a new kidney and has been in fine health ever since. After Mac retired last year, Danny was promoted and now runs the lab. This was a chance that Danny Messer never thought he'd see after the mishap in the Minhas shooting. The team he had under him was amazing. He still had Stella, Flack and Lindsay on the team. Sheldon had left the team to teach at NYU.

Lindsay walked in the door and saw Lauren snuggled into the couch laughing over something she was reading. She glanced at the clock, knowing that school had just let out and there hadn't even been time for anything major to have happened. She waved to her daughter and wandered into the kitchen. She heard the familiar sound of socked feet padding into the kitchen after her.

"How was school?" Lindsay asked.

"Well, Elissa told Steven that Carly had a crush on him and that Carly was too afraid to tell Steven herself," Lauren began, her hands flying a mile a minute. "Which wasn't at all true because Carly actually has a crush on Randy who is head over heels for Gina."

"You lost me at well," Lindsay teased. "Help me set the table. Dad will be home soon."

Lauren stared at her mother with a shocked look on her face. Her father had never been home for dinner since he took over the lab last year. Sometimes he didn't come home until very late or very early the next morning. The two girls gathered up the dishes for dinner and set them out on the table. As Lauren was setting out the silverware, she remembered what she was supposed to tell her mother.

"Ryah came by earlier," Lauren said. "She brought the baby with her. Lilly's getting so big."

"I'm so sorry I missed her," Lindsay replied her face showing a sigh. "Have you given any more thought as to what you want to do for your birthday this year?"

"I just want to go to Niagra Falls with you and Daddy," Lauren said. "I see my friends all the time and I have something I want to talk to you and Daddy about without everyone around."

"All right Lauren," Lindsay said. "I'll talk to Dad about it tonight and we'll let you know. Besides, I think your dad could use a vacation anyway."

"Since Uncle Mac retired Daddy's been working too hard," Lauren agreed. "I never get to see him anymore."

A short while later Danny arrived home and was warmly greeted by his two favorite women. The three of them sat around the table each telling about their day. Like Lindsay, Danny was lost on all the things that went on with his daughter's friends. He knew a few of them by name and face and others, like Randy and Gina. To him, they were all a blur of names. He smiled and nodded where he was supposed to and tried not to ask so many questions. Questions only lead to more lengthy stories that only confused him more.

That night Danny and Lindsay cuddled together on the couch with the Yankee game muted. It was moments like these that he loved being at home. He loved getting to just sit with Lindsay like they used to. Before his promotion, before all the surgeries he had to endure because of that ass, before Lauren and Ryah. It felt like those first few months of their relationship, blissful and peaceful.

"She wants to go to the falls for her birthday," Lindsay said. "She doesn't want a fancy party or even a simple gathering of her closest hundred friends. She just wants to go to the falls with us."

"Isn't that a good thing, Baby girl?" Danny asked, rubbing his hands over her arms. "Shouldn't we be loving the fact that she still tolerates us? What's wrong?"

"She said that she has something she wants to tell us, away from everyone else," Lindsay said. "I'm afraid of what that might be."

"It could be nothing," Danny said. "Why don't we just wait and see what she has to tell us before we break out the kits and process her room."

Upstairs in her room, Lauren was pouring over articles and research she had done on cochlear implants. It's a small electronic device that is placed in a person's head to help them hear. An external microphone or transmitter sends the sounds through the device to the audiotory nerve allowing a person who has never heard hear the sound of her own name.

Lauren's best friend at school Elissa Kensington had the device. Elissa had been deaf since she was three and her parents made the decsion for her to have the implant done at that time. It wasn't that Lauren wanted the device to be like her friends, that was as far from the truth. For the last few years Lauren felt like she was missing something in her life. She loved her parents, her family, her friends. But she felt like there was this part of her that wasn't whole.

She knew the road she wanted to take would be long and hard. She had been deaf all her life. Not that she minded it at all. It was who she was. But lately she had this gnawing in her gut that she wanted to be something more than just Lauren Renee Messer, Danny and Lindsay Messer's deaf daughter. She wanted her to be free of her disability.

A few weekends later the three members of the Messer family took the train upstate to the Falls. Lauren had made two books, one for each of her parents as a presentation of what she wanted. The front page was a letter for them. She had graphs of the costs of the surgery, the special language classes she'd have to take. She explained what she had been feeling these past few months of her life. She explained that she longed for independence, freedom of having to rely on others for her point to be made. She planned to give them the books at breakfast so they could read her thoughts before she asked for the device at their picnic lunch.

Danny and Lindsay opened their books and both began to read.

_Dear Mom and Daddy,_

_I want to start out by saying that I love you both so much and I wouldn't want to trade you for anyone else in the whole world. I know it hasn't been easy we've had out fair share of troubles. I wouldn't trade our lives with anyone. I love being with you and Ryah. Except now we have to include Henry and Lilly. _

_But even with all this love and support around me, I still feel like there is something missing in my life and in my heart. I look around at everyone and feel like I'm missing something. I feel like I am completely alone in the world. I have thought about it a lot and I think I know what I need to do. _

_In the following pages of this book are facts and myths about the cochlear implant. That's what I want for my birthday. I want to hear. I want to hear the sound of my own name. Lauren Renee Messer. I want to know what it sounds like. I want to hear the sound of my mother's voice, the door opening when my father comes home from work. I have imagined the sounds for so long that my desire to hear them is too great to be ignored any longer.  
_

_I love you both very much. _

Lindsay's eyes welled up with tears after reading the letter from her daughter. She fights the tears that are threatening to fall as she reads over and over again, _I want to hear the sound of my mother's voice. _She looked over at Danny who was having the same amount of trouble keeping his composure as well. He reached over for his wife's hand giving it a light squeeze. They both looked into the other's eyes knowing that there would be no question in the other's mind as to what the answer to their daughter's request is going to be.

The three of them sat out in the crisp fall weather on a large plaid blanket with their chips, sandwiches and sodas spread out at their feet. Lauren tires to read the expressions on her parents' faces but can't seem to figure out what they're thinking. She picks at her potato salad keeping her blue eye on her parents and her brown eye on her food.

Lindsay swallows the last of her sandwich and looks over at Danny. He nods and takes her hand in his. He taps on Lauren's knee getting her attention.

"Lauren," he began, using the sign they created years ago for her name. "We understand and the answer is yes. If, and this is a big if, it's what you really want. Beyond any doubt."

"Because once we start on this journey, there is no going back," Lindsay added. "We only want what's best for you. We want you to be happy."

"I know," Lauren replied. "But Mommy, that's just it. I'm not happy. I haven't been. I feel like I'm trapped, wanting to break free but just can't. I feel like there's something more for my life and this is just the first step."

"This isn't because Elissa and Randy have the implant, is it?" Danny asked, trying to make sure that this was what she really wanted. "Because this is major surgery. Not something just because your friends have it."

"No!" Lauren signed with a fire in her eyes. "I want to hear. I want to hear wind, not just see it when it blows in the trees. I want to hear the noise of the city. I want to hear your voice calling my name!"

Her hands were flying with such intensity that Danny was sure her hands were going to fall off. He caught them in his. He pulled her into a hug. Lindsay joined the pair tears stinging her eyes knowing that nothing was going to be the same again.


	14. Midnight in the Garden of Good and Evil

**A/N: I just want to take the time to thank everyone who has red and replied to this story. Without your support this story would not have made it past the fourth chapter. For more information on the implant go to**** Wikipedia. They have the more in depth information that I have found. This story picks up a few days after Lauren asked to get the implant. If I tell you anything more, I'll give away something very big. As always I own nothing. Anthony, Pam and Carol for President! Yes I think they can share the office!  
**

* * *

Chapter 14: Midnight in the Garden of Good and Evil

Danny Messer had a huge decision to make. Lauren's operation was going to be long and difficult process. From what he had been reading online and from other parents of his daughter's friends who had gotten the device, Lauren may not be a match for the program. Because Lauren had been deaf since birth, the process to retrain her brain was going to be hard. Harder than anything else they had ever gone through. Both he and Lindsay discussed it with Lauren that even though she has the desire to hear, desire might not be strong enough. For the past month Lauren had seen specialists, shrinks, talked to other people about the implant. Danny and Lindsay attended meetings of parents of children with the implant just to hear other sides of the arguments.

Finally the day arrived when Lauren's audiologist, Dr. Gregory Davis would give the three of them the good or bad news. Danny and Lindsay told Lauren not to get her hopes up of the thought of Dr. Davis saying yes. They wanted her prepared for either answer. Lauren understood the reasons why she wouldn't be allowed to receive the implant. She had a lot of factors working against her. She had no residual hearing. She had been deaf her entire life. She had very little language skills. But the things she had going for her to excel with the implant were invaluable. She had her parents, her extended family at the NYPD, Ryah and Henry, Nanna and Poppa Messer and Poppa Monroe. So many people who were willing to work with her everyday to help her retrain her brain.

Lauren sat in between her parents clutching their hands as Dr. Davis went over her large file. He set the chart down and began to both speak and sign. "I have it on good authority that we will be able to go through with the implant."

A smile engulfed Lauren's face. Tears stung Lindsay's eyes and Danny wasn't doing to well either. Lauren reached for her mother, hugging her tightly. She then turned to Danny, doing the same. Once they calmed, Dr. Davis began to discuss the actual operation with them.

"I think that it would be best for Lauren to have the implant in both ears," Dr. Davis began. "Because she has no residual hearing to begin with there is no danger to destroying what hearing she has left. The operation itself could take anywhere between an hour and five hours. I would like to keep her a few days in the hospital to watch for infection. Two to three weeks after the device is implanted she'll come back and we'll activate the device."

"How long will it be before I hear anything?" Lauren asked.

"The results will not be immediate," Dr. Davis answered. "It's going to take work. Intensive speech therapy will be needed. But you have the strength and the desire to go through with this that you will be hearing in no time at all."

Dr. Davis opened his scheduler and flipped ahead five weeks. They scheduled Lauren's operation and were free to go. Danny took them to his and Lindsay's special Italian place and they shared cannolis, coffee and tea. Later that night Danny and Lindsay cuddled together on the couch. Lindsay's mind was 2300 miles away at a small house in Montana. Despite being married for 13 years Lorna Monroe had yet to meet Danny and Lauren. Sam, her father made yearly trips to the city to visit but Lorna would never come with him, ever.

"I'm going to make my mother come to the city for Lauren's operation," Lindsay said, lying her head on Danny's shoulder.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Danny asked, playing with her hair. "We've invited her several times and she has never come once. What makes you think she's going to come now?"

"I don't know Danny," Lindsay sighed. "I haven't asked her for anything in my life. Nothing; not shoes or money for prom anything. I want her to see what she's been missing all my life. Danny she didn't even come to our wedding."

"I'm not saying to not tell her that you want here," Danny said, wiggling on the couch to look her in the eyes. "I think that you should sleep on it and follow your heart. We have to remember this is for that beautiful young lady upstairs and not about a long standing battle between mother and daughter." He lovingly placed his hand on her cheek.

"You don't get it, do you Danny?" Lindsay questioned, pulling his hand away. "Your parents supported and loved you the way parents are supposed to support and love their kids. My mother demeaned me, made me feel like I was worthless my entire life. Nothing I did was ever good enough for her. But it's because of her that I am the way that I am. She needs to see that."

"I know Lindsay," Danny murmured. "I understand completely. I'll be with you every step you decide to take.You won't have to face her alone."

"I love you Danny," Lindsay whispered, lying her head on his shoulder. "Have I said that enough today? I mean to Lauren and to you?"

"Yeah you have Linds," Danny whispered back. "I think you tell her that more than I do."

That next afternoon Lindsay picked up the phone to call her father. She was going to tell him about Lauren's operation and then ask to speak with her mother. She knew what she was going to say and she was prepared. With Danny by her side she dialed the numbers. In a quiet little country house the phone rang. Sam Monroe picked up the phone.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hi Daddy," Lindsay greeted. "It's Lindsay."

"Lindsay! I was hoping you'd call? How did the meeting go with Dr. Davis?"

"That's actually why I'm calling," Lindsay said. "He gave the go ahead for Lauren's implants. She's going to get one in each ear. We thought that she would only the implant in one ear but Dr. Davis said that because Lauren has no residual hearing that it wouldn't do any harm to try the implant in both ears."

"That's great news, Lindsay!" Sam exclaimed. "When is the operation?"

"Thursday the 12th of November at 8:30am. Dr. Davis said it could take one to five hours."

"I'll be there," Sam said with no hesitation. "I'll try to talk your mother into coming as well, Lindsay but I wouldn't get your hopes up."

"Is she home now?" Lindsay asked, moving on to the real reason why she called.

"I think so," Sam answered. "Do you want to talk to her?"

Lindsay could hear the hesitation in her father's voice. She knew that he hated what her mother was like but in his upbringing, divorce was not an option. Had it been he would have left Lorna and taken Lindsay with him. If he had he knew that her life would have been so very different.

"Yes Daddy," Lindsay said. "I want to tell her about Lauren's operation myself."

"Lorna!" Sam yelled. "Lindsay wants to talk to you!"

"I'm not here!" Lindsay heard her mother yell.

"You get down here and talk to your daughter Lorna Monroe!"

"Fine!" Lorna picks up the phone in her bedroom and sits down on the bed. She crosses her leg over the other. "What is it Lindsay?"

"Mother, I want you to come to New York with Dad and meet your son in law and granddaughter," Lindsay said.

"I don't think it will be possible. I have things to do," Lorna said.

"I have kept my mouth shut about a lot of things you have done to me in my life. I have let you control me, belittle me, blame me for things that were not at all my fault. But not anymore. You have missed out on so much of your granddaughter's life for what reasons I have no idea anymore. God damnit Mother, I'm your daughter too!"

Tears were brimming in her eyes as she was speaking to her mother. Her free hand was gripping Danny's tightly. He held her close, giving her what strength he could. Lindsay didn't wait for a response from her mother before she continued.

"What did I ever do to deserve the way you and Carrie treated me? All I ever wanted was you to accept me Mother. I know Carrie was beautiful and talented, but so was I. Maybe not in the ways that Carrie was but in my own way. Why? I want to know why."

"Because I didn't want another child," Lorna said, after a pause. "I had my boy and my girl and I was done. I went on the Pill and everything was fine. Until that winter we were snowed in and I couldn't get to the pharmacy to pick up the next months supply. You were an accident Lindsay. I never wanted you, at all."

Tears were catching in Lindsay's voice. She didn't know what to say.

"Mom, you don't mean that. Was there ever a time when you loved me at all, even for a brief moment?"

"There might have been in a weak moment when you were three and sound asleep."

"I know you don't care or even want to come out, but there is a wonderful, beautiful girl who longs to meet her grandmother. I have never asked you for anything in my entire life, Mother, but I am asking you now. Please, please come to New York to see me and my family. After that, if you choose to never be a part of my life ever again, I won't say a word. But please Mom, please come meet Lauren, your granddaughter. Please."

Lorna was silent on the other end of the line. She wasn't sure of what to do. Shutting Lindsay out was easier than dealing with everything. She didn't have any regrets about not going to Lindsay's wedding or sending anything on her own accord for her granddaughter. As far as Lorna Monroe was concerned she had two children, Tanner and Carrie. She hung up the phone and sighed. She got up from her bed and walked downstairs and faced her husband of forty plus years.

"I am getting on a plane November the first," Sam said, slowly. "I am going to go be with our daughter and her family. If you choose to not come with me, I will expect you to be moved out of this house and gone when I return in December. It's your choice Lorna."

With that Sam walked past his wife and didn't even look back. He climbed the stairs and slammed the door to their bedroom, the echo in the silent house was louder than the angeriest shout.

Lindsay dropped the phone to her lap and fell into the loving arms of the man she had fallen in love with so many years ago. Her one true pillar of strength and love. She cried into his shoulder, sobbing and punching the couch with all her might. Danny held her and soothed away her doubts and demons like he had done that first night she came to him, shaken from a nightmare.

Three weeks later a familiar face joined the Messer family. Poppa Monroe had arrived, alone. No one was surprised in the least. He of course didn't come empty handed. He brought gifts for everyone. For Lindsay, her brought seeds for the Indian Paintbrush flower to add to their garden. For Danny, he brought a cookbook with 700 different ways to make chili. And for his precious Lauren, he brought her a genuine Bald Eagle's feather that he had found on the range a few months back. The quill had been beaded by the old Lakota woman at the end of the road that his farm laid on.

The day arrived for Lauren to have her operation. It was like a small army invaded the small waiting room of Mercy's surgical floor. Mac, Stella, Peyton, Hawkes, Flack, Adam and even Sid sat in the waiting room with Danny and Lindsay. It was a tense time for the Messer parents. They knew that it could take longer than they had anticipated but still they waited. The extended family talked quietly amongst themselves. Olivia, Gino, Sam, Danny and Lindsay sat close to each other just waiting for the news that the operation was complete.

Four hours and thirty seven minutes later a man in blue scrubs came into the waiting room. "Mr. and Mrs. Messer?" he called.

Danny and Lindsay stood up and went over to the doctor. He led them away from the extended family to a quieter area of the surgical wing.

"Mr. and Mrs. Messer, my name Reggie Epps and I was the surgical resident assisting Dr. Davis," Reggie began. "Dr. Davis is observing Lauren at the moment and he will be able to go over the more detailed of the operation. Lauren did great and is in recovery. You may go see her shortly. At this time we are only allowing immediate family to visit."

"Thank you," Danny said shaking Reggie's hand. He put his arm around Lindsay and they walked back to the family. They retold what Dr. Epps had said and told them that only Danny's parents and Lindsay's dad would be allowed to visit Lauren at this time. The five of them followed Dr. Epps to the recovery ward. Sitting up in her bed reading one of the dozen books she had brought with her was Lauren. She looked a little funny with the large patches of hair missing from behind her ears. She set her book down for a moment and saw her parents and grandparents watching her. She waved at them.

They gathered around her and hugged her tightly, without damaging the IVs in her arm. They all wished her well. From that moment on, everyone who spoke to Lauren would use both their voice and sign.

"How are you feeling?" Lindsay asked.

"A little dopey," Lauren replied. "But other than that I feel fine."

"That's good," Danny replied. "Hopefully we'll be able to take you home soon. Nanna's made a huge dinner for us. Spaghetti, spinich alfredo for Mom, and enough cannolis to feed the entire lab five times."

"Daddy you're too weird," Lauren commented.


	15. A Christmas Carol

**A/N: I think I have finally beaten my writer's block. This chapter starts up a few weeks after Lauren has had her implants activated. She's moved to the Manhattan School for the Deaf and is in intense speech and language classes. Lindsay learns of her parents' divorce. Like always I own nothing that has to do with this amazing show! All praise and bowing to the Gods of TV that we got our ship sailing! Getting off track here...On with the show!**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: A Christmas Carol

With Christmas around the corner, Lauren was working harder than ever. She had been working with her speech therapist everyday for six weeks and was making excellent progress. She was now able to clearly understand the voices of her parents and grandparents. She was taking it slow, trying not to overload her brain. With some effort she could say her name and her parents' names. To help with the process everyone around her would use both speech and sign language. She would always need to use both of her languages.

Every weekend Lauren would spend on Staten Island at her grandparent's house. She liked going there because the house was quiet for most of the time. Occasionally a few relatives would drop in on Olivia and Gino. Most of the time she would be up in her father's old room, now her room, practicing her speech. She was doing well. Her teachers and Dr. Davis were stunned at how well she was doing. Her speech was getting clearer, easier to understand.

Every year since she could remember someone would read the Christmas story at midnight Mass at Nanna Olivia's church. She hadn't told anyone yet but this year it was going to be her. She opened her Bible to Luke 2:8 and began to read. She was almost ready. A few more sessions with Mr. Freddy and she would be ready. Now all she had to do was talk her parents into coming along. Danny and Lindsay rarely came to Mass with Lauren. Mostly it's because of their job. They didn't want to be called out in the middle of a quiet moment. So they normally opted to stay home.

Not this year. This year she wanted her entire family to be there. Not just her parents and grandparents but her whole extended family at the NYPD lab. Everyone had been so helpful, sending encouraging emails, cards, gifts. It was more than she could have ever hoped for.

Lindsay Messer was at home making dinner. She hadn't heard from her father since he had after Lauren's operation. She had noticed that her father had been off while he had been in the city. Something had happened. She could feel it. She picked up the phone and called her brother. Unlike her mother and Carrie, her older brother Tanner was good to her.

"Hey Jill," Lindsay said. "Is Tanner around?"

"He's out with Mom," Jill answered. "Helping her move into an apartment in town."

"Why is Mom getting an apartment?" Lindsay asked, actually concerned about the well being of her mother.

"When she refused to come to New York with Dad for Lauren's operation, Dad told her that she had better be moved out of his house by the time he got back. I guess she didn't take him seriously and he threw all her stuff out in the snow."

"Why am I just now hearing about this?" Lindsay exclaimed.

"Dad didn't want you to know, what with everything else that is going on in your life," Jill answered. "Since we're on the subject, how is Lauren doing?"

"Remarkably," Lindsay replied. "We didn't even fathom that she could do this well this soon. She works hours on end. She stays hours after school working with her teachers. She is a lot like Dad. Tell her she can't do something she'll pull every stop to prove you wrong."

"That's great Lindsay," Jill said. "And how's Danny?"

"Busy as always. He's not the workaholic that Mac was but he's getting close. Lauren and I have to remind him that there are two beautiful girls waiting at home for him. How are the kids?"

"Hank made varsity football and Gemma is president of the National Honor Society. I swear all that girl does is study."

"It's good for her. You never know she could grow up to be just like me," Lindsay teased.

"I'll tell Tanner you called. I'm sorry you had to find out about the parents like this. Say hit to Danny and Lauren for us."

"I will. Bye Jill."

Lindsay hung up the phone and sighed. It had only taken thirty something years but her father had finally gotten the sense to leave Lorna. It wouldn't erase the pain and humiliation she had endured all her life. It was going to be so strange to have her parents split this late in life. What was she going to tell Danny and Lauren? The truth sounded like a pretty good idea to her.

Danny and Lauren got home a while later and the three of them shared a somber dinner. Lauren's mind was on her speech at Mass. Danny's was on the slew of new cases waiting on his desk and Lindsay's on the situation with her parents. No one was much for conversation that night. Lauren was the first to break the silence.

"I'm speaking at Midnight Mass this year," she said, slowly forming her words carefully.

It still startled Danny and Lindsay every time Lauren spoke. Lindsay dropped her fork and looked across the table at Danny.

"What do you mean Lauren?" Lindsay asked, speaking and signing.

"Nanna talked to Father Mulchaey and I'm going to read the Christmas story at Mass this year," Lauren explained.

"That's great Lauren!" Danny exclaimed. "Are you sure you're ready?"

"Nanna thinks so, as does Mr. Freddy at school. I want to do this and I want you both there. Please say you'll be there."

Danny looked over at Lindsay and she looked back. They nodded to each other and in silent agreement they knew what they had to do. It wouldn't be hard to get the night off, being that Danny was now the head of the lab. He would even fix it so Stella and Flack could be there as well. He made a mental note to call Sheldon and Mac to let them know as well.

Later that night, cuddled together, Lindsay told Danny about her parents' split.

"Oh baby girl I'm so sorry," Danny whispered, holding her closer. "Are you okay with all this?"

"It's for the best anyway," Lindsay said. "Ever since Lorna refused to come to New York for Lauren's operation I've written her out of my life. I don't have a mother anymore. Come to think of it, I never had one to begin with."

What terrified Lindsay the most when she first got pregnant with Lauren that she would be just like her mother: Cold and distant. But she realized how wrong that was and strove to be the best Mom ever. She and Lauren were two peas in a pod as the old cliché said. They were mother and daughter second.

The next morning Lindsay took Lauren to Bloomindales to look for a new dress to wear to Mass. They browsed through all sorts until Lauren decided that she wanted a nice suit like her mother wore for work.

"A suit?" Lindsay questioned. "Since when are you into suits?"

"I like the way you and Aunt Stella look in them," Lauren replied, in sign. She had a cold which was hindering her ability to speak clearly. "So professional and chic. I want to be like you."

It was the first time that Lauren had ever said that to Lindsay. Pride radiated from her eyes. They pair linked arms and wandered into the career section and Lauren had a ball putting together various pieces to find the right look. She finally settled on a black pinstripe suit with a bright blue shirt for underneath. Lindsay asked her about a scarf or even a tie but Lauren thought it looked perfect without it.

Two weeks later at her grandmother's parish Lauren sat nervously. She sat on the outside with Danny next to her. She looked behind her and saw Adam set up with the nice video equipment. Everyone who had been close to Lauren since the day she was born was spread throughout the sanctuary. Her immediate family sat as close to the front as they could. She saw Aunt Stella and Uncle Don in the fifth, Doc Hawkes a few rows behind them and the last time she looked back she saw Uncle Mac and Aunt Peyton slip in the back.

"Now to read the Christmas story as told in Luke chapter two verses eight through fourteen, is Miss Lauren Messer, daughter of Daniel and Lindsay Messer and granddaughter of Gino and Olivia Messer."

Lauren rose and genuflected at the alter before taking her place at the podium. She swallows hard and in her lispy, newly acquired voice began to read from the note card she brought along.

"And there were in the same country shepards, abiding in the fields and keeping watch over their flock by night. And lo an angel of the Lord came upon them and the glory of the Lord shone round about them and they were sore afraid. But the angel said unto them, 'Fear not, for behold I bring you tidings of great joy which will be to all people. For unto you is born this day in the city of David a savior, which is Christ the Lord," Lauren paused to take a breath. Danny and Lindsay looked up at her proud smiles pulsing from them.

Most of the people in the parish knew of her struggle and were so very proud of the young lady before them.

"And this shall be a sign unto you. You will find the babe wrapped in swaddling clothes lying in a manger. Suddenly with the angel came a multitude of heavenly hosts praising God saying, 'Glory to God in the highest and on earth peace, goodwill toward men.'"

She left the alter and took her seat next to her father. She reached over and took his hand and squeezed it lightly. Both he and Lindsay were tearing up. In that small moment of triumph over her disability Lauren Renee Messer had never been more pleased and proud of herself. It took a great amount of strength and courage to fight through her difficulties and outshine the Christmas stars. She fought and she had won.


	16. A Troll in Central Park

**A/N: I am so glad you guys like this story so much. I think it has about two more chapters left to tell so here we go. A surprise guest arrives at the Messer household. **

* * *

Chapter 16: A Troll in Central Park

The New Year came for the Messer family. Lauren's progress was steadily increasing, surprising even herself. After Mass, she had gotten so many compliments she was about to bust. But there was one person in the very back of the sanctuary who didn't want her presence noticed. An older woman slipped out of the church before anyone could see her. She walked out to the street not wanting to let the tears that were welling in her eyes fall. She had missed so much. If only she had the courage to go up to the family.

On January 3rd, the lights in the house flickered. Lauren set down the book she was reading and went to the door. She looked through the peephole but she didn't recognize the woman at the door. She opened the door and Lorna Monroe got a better look at the grandchild she had disowned out of her own foolish pride and stubbornness.

"May I help you?" Lauren asked.

"Is your mother home?" Lorna asked. She couldn't get over how beautiful this young lady was. She felt ashamed of all the time she had wasted.

"Mom!" Lauren yelled down the hall.

It was still strange to hear Lauren yell for anyone. For the longest time the only way they knew she was there was if she flickered the lights in their code they had created when she was three. Lindsay came into the living room and dropped the laundry basket she had been carrying.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Lindsay asked, shocked and angered to see her mother.

"I came to see you and your family, Lindsay," Lorna said softly. "May I come in?"

Lindsay nodded still in shock to see her mother, here in her house of all places in the world. Something was up. She was being Punk'd. She was on Candid Camera, something. Because there was no earthly reason why Lorna Monroe would fly halfway across the country to see a daughter she hated and wanted nothing to do with. The three women walked into the living room, Lorna by herself on the couch and Lindsay and Lauren across from her. Lauren was studying her grandmother, trying to guess without sounding silly who this woman was.

"I'm only going to ask you one more time, Mother. What are you doing here?" Lindsay asked.

"I came to see you and your family," Lorna said plainly.

"Bull," Lindsay spat. "You have never wanted to come here. You didn't even come for my wedding. You weren't here when Lauren was born, when she had her operation. You have never sent her a birthday or Christmas present on your own free will. I know because the cards are signed in Daddy's chicken scratch."

Lorna sat silently on the other side of the room. She had no answers for her daughter. She had nothing that would make all this go away. The years of hurt and humiliation she had stained on her daughter would take more than one rinse of bleach. She looked to her daughter's left and saw for the first time Lauren's two different eyes. She had a one piercing blue eye and one dark, soulful brown eye. She even looked like Lindsay did at that age.

"I know I haven't been the best mother," Lorna began.

"That's an understatement," Lindsay muttered.

"But I'm trying here Lindsay. I have missed so much. I want a chance to know Lauren."

"You've had thirteen years Mother," Lindsay snapped. "Why now? Why now do you want to be a part of my daughter's life?"

Lauren sat quietly next to her mother, trying to keep up with what was being said. She always knew that her mother and grandmother never got along but she never understood why. Lindsay had done her best to explain it to her but she still didn't get it.

"Because I'm dying, Lindsay," Lorna said softly, looking at the floor.

"I don't believe you," Lindsay said, not fully registering what her mother had just said. "You're just trying to bait me and I'm not buying it."

"I figured you would say that so here," Lorna said, pulling out a stack of papers from the bag at her feet. "These are CT scans, MRIs, biopsy reports and prognosis reports from several doctors."

Lindsay took the papers from her mother and began to read. On the base of her mother's skull was a tumor the size of a nickel. Inoperable, deadly and growing. From the doctor's prognosis, Lorna Monroe had about three to six months before she would join Carrie. A twinge of remorse was felt at the base of Lindsay's soul but she shook it off.

"What did you expect to happen when you came here Mother?" Lindsay asked. "Did you think I would welcome you in with open arms and forget everything you've put me through all my life?"

"I didn't come for any other reason than that I am trying to right so many of the wrongs I have made in my life. Starting with you, my daughter."

Lauren tapped her mother on the shoulder and the two began to speak in sign, a language that Lorna was ignorant to. To Lorna it looked like Lauren was pleading with Lindsay about something and Lindsay was resisting. She had a feeling the argument was about her. She watched the two, hands flying, eyes pleading, begging to be listened to.

"Alright Lauren, you win," Lindsay sighed. "Go ahead, ask her."

"Miss Lorna," Lauren began, struggling with the new word. "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

Lorna was stung that Lauren didn't call her Grandma, or Nanna like Hank and Gemma did, but she knew that it had everything to do with the fact that she was still a stranger to Lauren. She hoped to change that during her stay. If she could hear "Grandma" come from Lauren's mouth, Lorna Monroe would die in peace.

"I would love to stay for dinner, Lauren," Lorna answered.

Lindsay excused herself and wandered into the old room that Danny used as an in house office. After Lauren's operation, he started writing his case reports at home where he could spend time with Lauren. She closed the door and sat down at his desk. The photo on the desk was her favorite picture of the three of them. It was last Christmas at the department party. Lauren felt so grown up to get to attend the party with her parents and her aunts and uncles. The photo they had taken was exactly like the one she and Danny had taken at their first ball. The three of them were laughing and having fun. She focused on the picture as she picked up the phone.

She hit the eleven digit number that led directly to Danny's office. She prayed he would be in and not off in another lab. It rang and rang and finally went through to his voice mail.

_"Hey you've reached Detective Messer. I am away from my desk but I'll get back to you as soon as I can."_

"Baby, call me at home as soon as you can. I need to talk to you," Lindsay said. "I'll try your cell."

She hung up and dialed his cell. He answered on the second ring.

"Hey baby girl. What's going on?"

"My mother is here. In New York, at our house and she's staying for dinner," Lindsay said in one breath. She was trying to hold back the tears that were forming. "I don't want her here Danny. Nothing good can come from this."

Danny sat down in the closet chair and sighed. How he wished he was home to comfort his love. "What does she want?"

"She's dying Danny. She has a tumor in her brain. She says she wants to get to know Lauren before she dies, convenient don't you think? Jesus Christ Danny, she's had thirteen years to get to know her and you. Why now, why try to erase years of hurt in such a short period of time. I don't get it."

"I'm on my way home," Danny said. "I love you. Lauren loves you. That's all that really matters."

"I love you too, Danny. So much."

She hung up the phone and sighed. From behind the closed door she could hear her mother and daughter laugh. She braced herself on the door and tried to listen to what her mother was telling her daughter. She took a deep breath and went back to the living room. Her mother and Lauren were sitting close on the couch with a pad of paper between them. Because Lorna's voice was new to Lauren she was having difficulties understanding what she was saying. So the pair took to writing everything down. Lindsay stood in the doorway watching them.

"I think the house is holding itself up just fine, Lindsay," her mother commented. "Come join us."

Lauren turned and signed to her mother. Lindsay signed back. The two Messer girls stared each other down until one caved. Lauren pouted at her mother before leaving the room. She wandered up to her room and shut the door. She understood that her mother and grandmother had things they needed to work out but Lauren wanted to spend some more time with her before she had to leave.

"Why did you do that Lindsay?" Lorna asked. "We were having a lovely time."

"Oh stop it, Lorna. You and I both know this is all just an act. So why don't you just tell what you're really doing here before I let my daughter get attached to you just to have her heart broken."

Lorna sighed. "I can see that you still don't believe me about my health. But it's the truth Lindsay. In less than a year I'll be gone. I have so many things that I am not proud of that I need to fix in my life. Starting with you and you're family. As you probably know, your father has left me. I don't blame him in the least. I was a horrible mother, wife, all around horrible person. But I am trying to make a change and this is the first thing that I have to make right. You, my youngest child. I have to make things right between us."

"Why didn't you come to anything Danny and I ever invited you and Daddy to? Do you know what it's like to have to explain to everyone why my own mother didn't come to my wedding? Or explain why to my daughter why she never got a call from her grandmother on her birthday, Christmas or just because? For thirteen years, Mother I have had to make sure that I told that little girl everyday that she was special not only to me but to everyone around her." Lindsay was on a roll. There would be no stopping the questions until she was completely satisfied with the answers.

"I don't know if I have the answers you're looking for or expecting to hear. But I'll try my best. I've told you that I didn't want you. That was a lie, a lie I made myself and everyone else around me. I never came to anything because I wanted to believe that you didn't exist. If I continued to ignore you, you would finally truly disappear. But you didn't Carrie did instead. I blamed you for that. I blamed you for a lot of things."

"You and Carrie made my young life a living hell," Lindsay spat.

"I'm so very sorry for that Lindsay," Lorna said. "I should have put a stop to Carrie's behavior but I couldn't very well tell her to be civil when I wasn't."

Lindsay and her mother continued talking and hashing out their issues until Danny came home. Lauren had texted him to warn him of the hurricane he was coming home to. He walked up the steps of his and Lindsay's brownstone and put his key in the door. He open the foyer door and was about to open the door to the main house when he heard a crash. He swung open the door and saw Lindsay and who he could only assume to be the one and only Lorna Monroe standing at opposite sides of the room. He looked to the left of the door and saw the crystal vase his mother had given them last year for Christmas shattered in a million pieces.

"Is this a bad time? I can always come back later," Danny joked as he crept into the house.

"Well I think this is a good time to call a truce," Lorna said, watching her daughter cross the room and fall into her husband's open arms.

"If you don't mind Lorna, I'd like a minute alone with my husband," Lindsay spat. The pair walked into Danny's office and that's where Lindsay broke down. She sobbed into Danny's shoulder. "I can't do this anymore, Danny. I want her gone. Make her leave."

"Okay baby girl," Danny soothed. "I'll tell her that it's time for her to go. Stay here." He kissed her forehead and rubbed her arms lovingly. He left the room and walked back into the living room.

"You must be the infamous Danny," Lorna said offering her hand. She pulled back when she noticed the look on Danny's face. "I can see this is not the time to make introductions. I'm pretty sure that I don't rank very high on your list of favorite people."

"I don't have to listen to a single thing you have to say," Danny said. "Lindsay has requested that you leave now. It has been a rough few months for her and she would rather not have to deal with you and your issues at the moment."

Lorna sighed, nodding. She gathered her things and walked to the door. She placed her hand on the door, stopped and turned back to face Danny. "I know I have done so terrible things in my life but I truly want to make them right. Please tell her that. Maybe she'll listen to you."

With that Lorna Monroe left the Messer brownstone. She walked down to the snowy streets. This was not how she wanted her daughter to remember her. She wanted to make things right before she died. She wanted Lindsay to look at her with love in her eyes and not like she was a monster.

Danny watched Lorna get into a cab and drive away. He stepped away from the window and walked back to the office. "She's gone, Lindsay. But I think she'll be back. What happened?"

"I can't tell if she's lying to bait me or what. I have no idea what is going on with her. I don't want her back in this house upsetting Lauren."

"Don't you mean upsetting you?" Danny asked, pulling her away from his shoulder for a minute. "Our daughter is going to be just fine. You worry too much about her and not enough about you. Talk to me. Let's hash this thing out."

The two talked about everything that had been said between Lindsay and her mother. Danny was torn. He could understand Lindsay's side of the situation but he could also understand where Lorna was coming from. He knew he couldn't straddle the line with this one. To agree with Lorna would be betraying Lindsay. But he couldn't let the two of them continue this war any longer. Even more so if Lorna's health was really as bad as she was making it out to be. He was going to have to choose a side, even if it meant breaking Lindsay's heart.  
"I tell you what," Danny said. "I'll take Lorna's films and everything over to Hawkes and have him look them over. If he says they're legit, will you at least let her have dinner with us? Just so she can get to know Lauren better? I think we owe her that much."

"I don't owe that woman a thing!" Lindsay exclaimed. "Thirteen years Danny! She's had thirteen years to get to know Lauren but she chose not to! I don't want her anywhere near our daughter."

"I think that should be my decision," a small voice behind them said. "I think I have a right to get to know my grandmother."

"Lauren it's not that I don't want you to know Lorna. I just don't want you getting hurt by her."

"What do you think is going to happen Mom?" Lauren asked, not speaking but signing. "You've told me what she was like growing up but Mom; she came here on her own accord. That has to count for something right?"

Lindsay was losing the battle. As much as she wanted to scream and fight all of this she was having a very hard time making her point. She looked back and forth between the two towers of strength and came to a decision. As much as she didn't want to she agreed to taking Lauren to lunch with her grandmother.

"Thank you Mom," Lauren said.


	17. Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon

**A/N: Okay so the Ice Queen has returned, some issues battled and now lunch. It's not going to be as bad as everyone thinks. I haven't decided what I'm going to do quite yet. All I know is there may be some tears at the end of this. Enjoy!

* * *

**

Chapter 17: Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon

The next morning Lindsay called her brother to find out where their mother was staying. Tanner proceeded to tease her about her request but soon gave up Lorna's location. He told her that Lorna was staying at the Hilton in Midtown.

"One question before I let you go Tanner," Lindsay started.

"What is that Linds?" Tanner questioned.

"Is Lorna really dying?"

"Yeah sis, she really is. Said she was going to New York and not leaving until she made things right with you. She's been doing things like this since she found out. She went to Dad and begged for forgiveness.He said that she had to make everything right with you before he would consider it."

Lindsay sighed. She had written her mother out of her life a long time ago. It was in kindergarten that she quit making Mother's Day gifts. The picture frame she bought for Olivia when she went to dinner with Danny was the first Mother's Day gift she had purchased/made in many years. She always spoke about her father but never about Lorna. She stopped calling her Mom when she was ten. If you didn't know the Monroe's you would think that Lindsay father had remarried.

After she got off the phone with Tanner she called the hotel where her mother was. She waited to be patched through to the room. She drummed her fingers on the kitchen counter and considered hanging up until she saw Lauren on the stairs. She smiles at her and hears the phone pick up on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Hi Lor-Mom," Lindsay said.

Lorna pulled the phone away from her ear and stared at it a second. _Lindsay's calling me? This is a change._ "Good morning Lindsay. I must say this is a pleasant surprise."

"Lauren would like to have lunch this afternoon," Lindsay said getting right to the point. "She has a favorite spot in SoHo that she and her friends from school go to all the time. Meet us there at noon."

"I would love to Lindsay," Lorna replied.

Lindsay gave Lorna the address of the sandwich shop that Lauren and her friends stop at everyday on their way home from school. She set down the phone and sighed. Lauren sat down at the kitchen table and looked over at her mother. Lindsay was deep in thought. Would Lorna even be able to fully communicate with Lauren? Lauren wasn't feeling well lately and that hindered her speech. Dr. Davis and her teachers think that she overdid herself with reading the Christmas Story at Mass. She had taken to straight signing again. It wasn't an issue for any of her friends or her and Danny because they were used to it. Lindsay knew for a fact that Lorna had no knowledge of sign language. So this was going to be an interesting lunch indeed.

Lindsay felt a grape hit the side of her face. She smiled and turned to face her daughter.

"What are you thinking about Mom?" Lauren asked.

"How much I really don't want to have lunch with my mother today," Lindsay said. "I can always call her and tell you're not feeling well and reschedule for the next century."

"Mom," Lauren signed. "You promised me. Last night, after you, Daddy and I talked. You promised me that you would give her a chance. That you would let her fully explain herself."

"You're right. I'm sorry," Lindsay said, adding her pout to the mix. "Have you heard from Henry and Ryah? They were supposed to send us pictures from their trip to Greece?"

"Not in the last few hours," Lauren teased. "Ryah is Sidekick stalking me! Every twenty minutes I get some other taunting message about being in Greece where it's warm and sunny instead of freezing cold and snowing."

"Harsh," Lindsay agreed. "You did give her crap about missing your first public speech though right?"

"Of course. She felt so bad about it that she's bring me back something extra special from Greece," Lauren beamed. "She says to tell you and Daddy hi from her Henry and Lilly."

Lindsay forgot how much she missed having Ryah around the house. She had been such a huge part of their lives for so long that not having her around was hard on everyone. Lauren the most. Ryah was the closet thing to a sister that Lauren had ever known. In fact in the eyes of the state of New York, Mariah Gregory was Lauren's sister.

"How are you feeling today?" Lindsay asked.

"I have a slight headache but nothing a few Tylenol can't fix," Lauren replied.

As much as Lindsay tried not to worry about Lauren she couldn't help it. Dr Davis told them to watch for persistant headaches and dizziness. All could be signs of the devices failing. They all knew the risks of the device failing but no would want to believe it. It would be crushing to Lauren to have her dream of being able to hear be ripped away. She pushed the thoughts out of her head and prepared to have lunch with the dragon.

Soon it was time for them to leave to meet up with Lorna. Lindsay and Lauren boarded the subway. Both were quiet, thoughtful. Lindsay was trying to figure out how to stay as far out of the conversation as she could. She wanted this lunch to be about Lauren and Lorna and no about the lingering issues between mother and daughter. They walked into the shop and saw Lorna already at a table. Charile Gordon, the busboy, smiled at Lauren as she walked past. Charlie was 16 and went to school with Lauren. He was the main reason why this sandwich shop is her favorite.

Charlie, like Lauren had been deaf since birth. His parents, like Lauren's were hearing. Needless to say, Charlie Gordon had a thing for the Messer daughter. Lindsay knew this and had, on purpose, failed to tell Danny about the boy. Danny would go ballistic. It was better for all parties if Charlie Gordon remained under the radar.

Lauren waved slightly to Charlie and in their own shorthand described what was going on. Charlie nodded and agreed to remain out of sight. Lauren and Lindsay joined Lorna at the table.

"Who was the young man?" Lorna asked.

"A friend from school," Lauren signed.

Lorna looked confused that Lauren wasn't speaking. "I thought you were talking now?"

"Lauren hasn't been feeling well lately and Dr. Davis suggested that she may have overdone herself with speaking at Mass that she should take it easy for a few days," Lindsay explained, signing for Lauren.

Lorna looked around the shop and noticed that it was rather quiet. She noticed that all of the conversations were in sign. No wonder this was Lauren's favorite place to come to. It was catered to her.

"If you're wondering Mom," Lindsay began. "The people who own this place are deaf and only employ students from Lauren's school."

"I hope to get a job here this summer," Lauren said, speaking. She would take the strain to help communicate with her grandmother.

"That's wonderful. But you should try to get something that's not so..."

"Choose your words carefully Mother. Very carefully," Lindsay warned.

"You have these wonderful devices Lauren that let you live normally, why settle working at a place that keeps you in your disability?" Lorna questioned.

"Mother!" Lindsay exclaimed.

"I'm just saying that since she had these implants there's nothing stopping her from getting a great job anywhere," Lorna said.

"I'm going to go talk to Charlie," Lindsay signed to her mother. Lindsay nodded and watched Lauren walk away her head hanging sadly.

Lindsay was fuming. She knew it. She had said this would turn out badly and she was right. She looked over at her daughter being cheered up by her semi-boyfriend. She turned back to her mother and glared.

"I knew it," Lindsay said. "I knew better and I let you get under my skin. You couldn't leave well enough alone could you? You just had to be yourself and make **_MY _**daughter feel like complete shit. You crushed her Mother!"

"I was just being honest," Lorna said, trying to talk her way out of this one. "Someone has to tell her that she can do better than a tiny sandwich shop."

"And it's not going to be you!" Lindsay shouted. "I've tried and I quit. I'm done trying to earn your approval. I'm done trying to figure out how your sick, twisted mind works. I guess you're just going to have to live with knowing that you almost made everything right, but in the end you still failed."

With that Lindsay stood up and walked over to where Lauren and Charlie were. Charlie was holding Lauren against his chest letting her cry. Lindsay pulled her away and the two of them left the shop. They hailed a cab and Lindsay looked out the back to see Lorna standing there on the sidewalk watching the cab drive away. She turned around sharply and held her daughter to her side.

A few days later the phone rang. It was the regular house line and not Lauren's TTY. Lindsay picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Lindsay, it's Tanner," her brother's voice said. "Mom's gone. She died in her sleep last night."


	18. Guess Who's Coming to Dinner?

**A/N: It's purely a guilt thing for Lindsay. She had the chance to make up with her mother but chose not to. Look for a little more of the boyo, Charlie to make an appearance in the Messer household more often. For reference whenever Charlie is around the action words I use to describe what is being said is implied sign language. As always I own nothing and as of June 28th only 92 days until season four opens in the US!! AZ for president!**

* * *

Chapter 18: Guess Who's Coming to Dinner?  


The phone dropped out of Lindsay's hand and hit the floor. Her hand went to her mouth to cover the shock coming out of her mouth. Lorna was dead. Gone, gone from her life, gone from her thoughts, just gone. She wasn't sure if it was the shock of finding out or true guilt and pain talking. She picked the phone back up and placed it back on her ear.

"You there Lindsay?" she heard Tanner say. "Linds?"

"Yeah, I'm still here Tanner," Lindsay said. "When did you find out?"

"A few minutes ago. Pop is over at the funeral home arranging things. He asked me to call you. I wasn't sure you'd want to know being how her visit ended."

_"I've tried and I quit. I'm done trying to earn your approval. I'm done trying to figure out how your sick, twisted mind works. I guess you're just going to have to live with knowing that you almost made everything right, but in the end you still failed."_

Lindsay's thoughts trailed to the last thing she said to her mother. She had invited her to lunch with herself and Lauren and then Lorna had shown her true colors and crushed Lauren with a snippy remark about Lauren wanting to work in the cafe that was mostly frequented by her friends from school and others in the deaf community in Manhattan. That's when Lindsay lost her temper. It was one thing for Lorna to belittle her but to start on Lauren who she hardly knew was the last straw.

"Has Dad decided on a date for the service?" Lindsay asked.

"I think he said something about next Thursday. He also said that if you, Danny and Lauren couldn't make it, it was nothing to worry about."

"No, we'll work it out. It's the right thing to do. We'll see you soon."

She hung up the phone and was void. She didn't know what to think or even feel. It was Carrie's death all over again. She didn't know what to do. She sat down at the kitchen table. That's how Danny found her twenty minutes later when he came down for work.

At first he thought Lindsay was asleep at the table, trying to catch up after a long night. He hated being on separete shifts. IT felt like he never got to see her. But then he saw her blink.

"Who was on the phone?" Danny asked, taking down two cups for coffee.

"Tanner," Lindsay answered, her voice void and flat.

"It's early over there. What's up?"

"Lorna died in her sleep last night," Lindsay answered, her voice the same.

Danny was now also at a loss for words. "Baby girl, I'm so sorry." Was the best he could come up with.

"What are you sorry about? I'm the one that told her off. That no matter what she did she still failed."

"Lindsay, this is not your fault. Don't let her have the last word. If you feel guilty, don't. If you do then she's won. You can't let her."

"I know that Danny. It's still a shock you know. We have to go out there."

"I'll figure it out," Danny said. "I do run the lab now, you know."

"I know. I love you," Lindsay whispered, lying her head on his shoulder.

"Is everything okay down here?" Lauren asked, seeing her parents in a tender moment.

"We have to tell you something," Danny said, pulling away from Lindsay.

"What is it?" Lauren asked, sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Lorna died last night," Lindsay said. "Uncle Tanner just called to tell me."

Lauren was as stunned as Lindsay was. She didn't know what to think or even feel. She had met the woman twice and really had no love loss on the issue. She sat quietly. "I guess we're going to Montana."

Lorna Deann Monroe was laid to rest next to her daughter Carrie in the local Bozeman cemetery. It was a small somber service. The only people there were Sam, Tanner, Jill and their family and the Messers. Not much was said by anyone at the service other than a few words from Sam. But the mood changed once everyone got back to the ranch. Tanner and Danny hit it off well. Tanner and Jill's kids were in a evil game of Monopoly. Jill and Lindsay were chatting not far from where the kids were playing. Sam was ever watchful from his easy chair by the window.

Before everyone woke up the morning after Lorna's service, Lindsay snuck out of the house and back into town. She had to visit Lorna on her own with no one else around. She drove the quiet streets of Bozeman, enjoying the scenery. She missed the mountains and all the trees. But as she drove through "downtown" Bozeman, she missed the tall buildings of New York, the bustle of people and the noise.

She stopped outside the cemetery and walked up to her mother's grave. She placed a single red rose on the stone and a yellow one on her sister's. She knelt down in the snow and began to speak to both of the stones.

"I never thought I would actually do this but here I am talking to the both of you when you'll actually listen to me," Lindsay began. "I still don't know what I did to deserve the way you both treated me other than by being born. I'm sorry Mother, that my life didn't matter to you until it was too late to change anything. I guess you took your stubborn pride with you. Hope it kept you warm at night. I just wanted to let you both know that after this moment I won't think of you again. I won't miss you, talk about you ever. Goodbye Mother, Carrie."

Lindsay stood back up brushed the snow from her knees and walked away, this time, not looking back. She went back to the car and drove back out to the ranch. She got back just as breakfast was being put out on the table. Platters of pancakes, bacon, sausage, scrambled eggs hash browns and biscuts covered the table.

"Where have you been, Mom?" Lauren asked, piling her plate with food.

"Went for an early walk, nosy," Lindsay retorted. "Who were you up texting all night?"

"No comment," Lauren replied sticking out her tougne at her mother.

The days passed quickly for the Messers. Lauren went to school hung out at the cafe with Charlie, did her homework, hung out with her friends and Charlie more. Soon all anyone ever heard was Charlie said this and Charlie said that. It was now time for the boy to come over and properly meet the parents.

"Danny Messer I forbid you to sit in the living room cleaning your gun when this boy comes over," Lindsay said sternly. "Charlie already knows you're a cop and a CSI. He knows you have a thousand and one ways to make a body disappear and leave no evidence behind. I have met this boy and he is a good kid. Do you honestly think Lauren would waste her time on someone who isn't a good guy."

"I have no issues with the boy," Danny replied. "I DO have a problem with him being sixteen and Lauren being Lauren."

"You will be civil, at least until after dessert and then you can play bad cop," Lindsay said, taking Danny's face in her hands kissing him softly. "We both knew this day had to get her sooner or later."

"I had hoped it wouldn't be until she was thirty."

The lights flashed in the house to signal that someone was at the door. Lauren was the first to the door. She was going to try her best to protect Charlie from the hurricane force known as her father. She had gone to great lengths to look her best even though Charlie liked her just the way she was.

The door bell rang and the lights flickered and Lauren was the first one to the door. She had taken a long time to get ready for dinner that night. She knew that Charlie liked her for her and didn't care what she wore or did with her hair. But still she wanted to look nice. She pulled open the door and was greeted by Charlie, who came prepared for meeting the parents. He brought a small box of Lindsay's favorite candy for her and for Danny, a resume of sorts, listing his accomplishments, grades, even letters of reference from Wayne and Tina, his bosses at the cafe.

Charlie was deaf. He had made the choice to not learn to lip read or to speak. He communicated solely on sign language. He pulled Lauren in for a hug. He kissed her forehead and signed her name. He tapped her nose twice and arched the L. She wrapped her arm around his waist leading him into the house. They stopped at the stairs when Danny came down. He eyed them both and kept walking towards the kitchen.

"Dad!" Lauren called out to him. Danny turned back "I have someone I'd like you to meet. Dad, this is my friend Charlie Gordon from school. Charlie, this is my dad Captain Danny Messer, NYPD Crime Lab."

"Captain Messer," Charlie signed, holding out his hand.

"It's Mr. Messer," Danny said shaking his hand. He motioned for them to come sit down in the living room. "Lindsay? Baby, Charlie's here!" he called to her.

Lindsay came out of the kitchen where she had just gotten rid of Olivia who had brought over her special chicken milano for dinner. She of course wanted to stay and grill the boy along with Danny but Lindsay got rid of her quickly. She came into the living room and sat down next to Danny.

"Hello Charlie," Lindsay said. "It's nice to see you again."

"You too, Mrs. Messer," Charlie said, signing."Brought you something."

He handed the box of chocolates to Lindsay. "Lauren said these were your favorites."

Lindsay opened the box of Godiva Dark Chocolate squares. "Oh thank you Charlie," Lindsay beamed. "That was so thoughtful of you. Your mother raised you right."

"She did," Charlie replied. "She also wanted me to tell you that she would like both you and Capt-I mean Mr. Messer for lunch one day."

"Well then, I'll just have to give her a call and get it scheduled. It'll be fun, won't it Danny?" Lindsay said jabbing Danny with her elbow.

"Yeah, that'll be great," Danny replied, not taking his eyes of Charlie and the location of his hands. As long as the hands stayed where they could be seen Danny had no issues.

"What smells so good Mom?" Lauren asked.

"Nanna made us chicken Milano for dinner," Lindsay replied. Charlie gave her a puzzled look. "It's chicken breast baked with bay leaf and mozrella on top. It's really good."

Lindsay stood up and ushered them towards the dining room. Charlie tapped Danny on the shoulder and asked if they could speak privately. The dad and the boy stayed in the living room. Charlie took a breath and began to sign.

"Captain Messer," Charlie began. "I think the world of your daughter. I would like your permission to date Lauren." He hands Danny the file and continues. "I am a four point student, president of the junior class and am running for student council president. I don't drink, I don't smoke, I have done nothing to get my fingerprints in AFIS or my DNA in CODIS. I respect my parents and I go to church. I have a good job. I don't drink soda or play too many video games. I teach basic sign to siblings of deaf kids at my school. I-"

"Charlie stop!" Danny signed. "You don't need to prove yourself to me. I know you're a good kid. The only issue I have is that little girl is the best thing that ever happened to me. You do anything to hurt her there is not a safe place in this city you can hide. I'll put an APB out on your ass so fast you won't know what hit you."

Charlie tried to keep a straight face on that one but he couldn't help it. "Besides that little girl has too many 'aunts' and 'uncles' in the NYPD who would have no qualms about locking you up."

"Captain Messer, I won't do anything to hurt Lauren. I care about her too much."

"Then we're agreed."

The dad and the boy walked into the dining room and took their places at the table. Danny at the head across from Lindsay and Charlie across from Lauren. They kept shooting each other shy smiles during dinner. The conversation tolled around funny things that had happened at the lab, at school and things they had seen on the subway. Then it came down to the last cannoli. Both Danny and Charlie reached for it.

"How about you split it?" Lindsay suggested.

"I'll take seniority on this one," Danny said. 

"What about sharing with guests, Dad?"

Both Lindsay and Lauren gave him death glares as he picked up the cannoli. He fought the urge to just bite into it. But their glares got the better of him and he offered it to Charlie. Charlie gladly took it and bit into it, the cream oozing out the other end. "So good!" Charlie exclaimed. 


	19. High School Musical

**A/N: I love the character of Charlie. I hope you do too. It's been about three months since dinner. Charlie is a constant fixture at the Messer house. Eating them out of house and home, kind of like Steve on Full House. And just because the title is "High School Musical" there will be no random bursting into song. AZ for president!**

* * *

Chapter 18: High School Musical

"Charlie and Lauren sitting in a tree," the younger kids teased as they tried to conduct their sign language class. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Lauren had to keep a straight face as Charlie tried to get the kids back on track with their class. Three times a week the upper classmen went down to the lower grades to help with the sign language classes. The teachers at MSD thought that the younger kids would learn better if they saw the older kids doing it too. But every time Charlie went Lauren was with him and they spent more time convincing the kids that they were just friends.

But it was every where else that they acted like a couple. They held hands in the hallway as he walked her to her next class, she sat on his lap on the busy morning and afternoon trains, sat together at lunch texted each other all the time. Where one was the other was sure to follow.

It was apparent to Danny that another person was staying at the house more when he noticed all his Coco Puffs and Froot Loops were gone one morning. Then he went to the cookie jar where he kept a stash of his mother's homemade biscotti to have with his morning coffee. That was gone too. He went to the pantry and reached into the very back shelf where he hid his secret stash of mint cream Oreos. They were gone too.

"LINDSAY!" he yelled for his wife.

Lindsay came running into the kitchen and saw Danny holding his empty package of cookies. She stifled a laugh as she looked at the other evidence sitting on the kitchen table.

"This is not funny!" Danny fumed. "All MY favorite stuff is gone. My mother's biscotti that she only makes twice a year, gone. My oreos, my cereal. I don't mind that he comes over here but he has to start bringing his own food!"

Lindsay couldn't help but laugh at Danny. She simply kissed him and went back to what she was doing. "What are you going to do about this?" Danny yelled to her back.

"Absolutely nothing!" Lindsay yelled back. "And don't you even think about bringing him in!"

"You never let me have any fun!" Danny whined.

"You didn't say that last night!"

Later that afternoon Lauren and Charlie arrived home. Sitting on the table was a plate of cookies and a note from Lindsay.

_Kids- Dad was pretty mad this morning that all his "treats" were missing. Please eat only the snacks I've left for you. It will save my sanity. Love you both. Dad should be home around five. Mom_

"Okay, new rule," Lauren laughed.

The pair sat down at the table and took out their homework. Neither wanted to lose their standings for valedictorian so it was homework before anything else. After homework they would either play a board game or go for a walk around Lauren's neighborhood. Then if it was Monday, Thursday or Friday Charlie would walk her home and then head off to work at the cafe. Some afternoons she would do her homework at the counter of the cafe watching him work.

There were several jealous girls at school who wanted to be with Charlie who would tease Lauren. But she held her own. She never once let them get the best of her. She would smile and walk right past their glares and snide signs. She would continue to be herself.

A few weeks after the Snack Wat there was a new war between Danny and Charlie: Junior Prom. Lindsay had no problems with it. She, Stella, Peyton and Lauren had a ball dress shopping. They tried on all kinds of dresses. Long ones, short ones, ones that came in two peices, blue, green, white, black. You name it, Lauren tried it on.

Danny on the other hand didn't know what to do. He didn't want to tell Lauren no, only to have her hate him for life. He didn't want to say yes and spend the night worried about what would happen. He knew it was a big deal for Lauren because it was the first real dance she would be going to. Sure she had gone to Father/Daughter dances with him, but this was different. This was a dance with a boy she cared a great deal about. He finally caved and gave Charlie his permission to take Lauren to the dance.

The night of the dance came around and Lauren was nervous. Lindsay had taken her to a fancy salon in the city that owed the women of the lab a favor and had her hair and nails done for free. They went home and Lindsay had Stella come over to do Lauren's makeup. Then she slipped into her gown.

It was a floor length A Line crystal blue gown with silver thread woven into it to make it glitter. It was a halter gown and the ends of the ties had silver butterflies on the ends. Her hair was pulled up in a French twist held in place with sliver butterfly chopsticks. She looked absolutely breathtaking.

Per Lindsay's request Danny had brought home the good camera from the lab to take pictures of her and Charlie before they left for dinner. Shortly before seven the doorbell rang. As a joke, which Lindsay still didn't think was funny, Danny asked Flack and Adam to come over. They were the ones who answered the door that night.

"May I see your ID please?" Flack said, signing to the boy.

Charlie looked flabbergasted. Adam had brought the portable AFIS scanner and scanned his fingerprints. After Flack finished running his driver's license through the system he patted Charlie down. He took Lauren's wrist corsage and called up to Danny.

"Hey Messer! You want us to run the corsage through GCMS to check for any GHB, coke, angel dust, herion?"

"I think that's a good idea," Danny yelled, coming downstairs.

"That's enough you three!" Lindsay yelled coming down the stairs on Danny's heels. She signed to Charlie. "Charlie, you remember Captain Messer's best friend Don Flack? And our wonderful Master of all things Adam Ross?"

Charlie squeezed past Adam and Flack and came into the living room where Lindsay was. She shook her head at her three pranksters. With her back to Charlie so he couldn't see what she was signing, cause it was some choice words, yelled at Danny, Don and Adam. On a clean note, she told them that she would get them all back for this, they wouldn't know when, how or even where. With that she dent Flack and Adam home and then went over to the stairs and flickered the lights for Lauren.

Both Danny and Charlie gasped as she appeared on the stairs. Danny couldn't believe that was his baby girl on the stairs. There was no way that this beautiful movie starlet was his daughter Lauren Renee Messer. He blinked and opened his eyes again but she was still there. Charlie was equally stunned. He was certain he would have the best date there. He crossed the living room to the stairs and offered his arm to her. He resisted the urge to kiss her right there.

"Y-y-ou lo-lo-look be-beau-beautiful," Charlie said, using the voice he had been working in secret for months to find.

Lauren's hands flew to her mouth and tears formed in her eyes. Her Charlie had spoke. She threw her arms around him and he held her tight. Lindsay had slipped away and got the camera and started taking pictures. She got one of the hug, the shock on Lauren's face, and one with their foreheads touching. Charlie slipped the corsage onto her wrist and escorted her to the door. Just before they got to the door Danny tapped Charlie on the shoulder.

"Home by 12:29 and 57 seconds kids," Danny signed. "A second longer and expect to see Uncle Flack again."

"You're right Mom," Lauren said, looking past her father. "He really isn't that funny."

Lauren couldn't believe all the work that had gone into turning the main foyer of the school into a ballroom. She didn't ever recognize the place when she saw it. Glitter was covering everything. Sliver and blue balloons littered the floor. She bet that the janitor hated dance weekends. Soon the pair was spotted by Henry Daniels and Kent Lang, Charlie's partner's in crime. Seeing the three of them together reminded Lauren of her father, Uncle Don and Uncle Sheldon.

The four of them joined up with Henry and Kent's dates and took a group photo. Then they all paired off for single photos. Lauren was having a blast and completely forgot that she was the only eighth grade girl at the junior prom. She danced with Charlie and even with Kent. It was turning out to be the best night of her life.

Until she looked up and saw the clock. A look of panic strewn over her face. It was quickly creeping up on 12:30. She tapped her wrist and pointed at the clock on the wall. Charlie got the same look of panic. They rushed to the tables to get their things. As they rushed out of the school Charlie hastily signed, "He wouldn't really send the NYPD after us, would he?"

As they reached Charlie's car Lauren saw the flashing red and blue lights of a NYPD squad car. She crossed her arms and shook her head as Uncle Don and Adam climbed out of the car.

"I guess he would," Charlie signed to Lauren.

"You have the right to remain pleasant," Flack said, walking up to his best friend's daughter with his hands in the air. "You have the right to know this was not my idea, if you care to fight me on the issue take it up with the captain. You have the right to plan revenge on said captain as long as I am part of it. Do you understand these rights as I have just read them to you?"

And that is how Lauren and Charlie came home that night, escorted by the graces of the NYPD. The entire ride home she, Charlie and Flack created a little trick to be played on Danny, on top of the one Lindsay already had planned. It was a full scale home and lab attack. They started with Danny's coffee. Warning Lindsay beforehand they spiked the sugar bowl with salt. Then hid Nanna Messer's biscotti along with all the cereal. So needless to say Danny was not a happy camper when he got to the lab later that morning.

Things just got from bad to worse at the lab. First someone had stolen Danny's good labcoat and he was forced to use his old one that had more stains than a bus seat. Then someone locked the door to his office and had left his keys sitting on the desk. The last straw was the glitter in his fingerprint powder. It was then that it finally dawned on him who was behind all this. _Them!_

When he got back to his office he found a note lying on his desk.

_Danny (or Dad)-_

_Next time just let them be late! Oh and in case you haven't opened your left middle desk drawer, don't. A very large, very hairy spider has taken residence there. Call Adam to have come get Gilda. We all love you and can't wait for you to get home. Olivia's making us dinner tonight to honor Charlie for working so hard to learn how to speak on his own. _

_Love, Lindsay, Lauren, Charlie and Flack_

Danny set down the note and looked out the glass doors of his office just in time to see a blond lab tech being chased by a large furry thing. A soda bottle and a shoe narrowly missed the creature.

"Don't kill her!" he heard Adam shout. "I can catch her!"


	20. High School Musical 2

**A/N: I'm glad you all liked the last chapter. I had so much emotion and such in the last few chapters that I needed to write something completely in the humor side of life. But I can see Danny totally being the crazy over protective Dad like I have him written as. I personally loved the GCMS bit. Of all the chapters of the stories I've written that was by far my favorite. Anyway on with the rest of life. In effort to move this story along I'm jumping ahead about two years. That puts Lauren at 15 and Charlie at 18. They are still together and he is now in his first year of college. He's still eating all of Danny's favorites foods but they have a mutual understanding. As always all credit to AZ and team, without none of this would even be around for us to write about. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 20: High School Musical 2

It felt strange to Lauren to be attending MSD without Charlie there. Granted he was only a train ride away at Chelsea, but still it was hard to be without him. They still talked all the time and he was still always at the house but it was different. Not many freshman girls could say that their boyfriend was in college. Once Charlie had graduated from MSD and had gone off to college the rules had changed again. Lauren was not allowed to go over to Charlie's dorm by herself. They still had to be in by 12:27 and fifty seven seconds and Lauren's room at the house was still off limits.

Lauren had a good group of girlfriends that she hung out with all the time as well. Hillary Clark was a boarding student at the school from Seattle. She spent more time at the Messer house than she did her own dorm. Andie Nelson and Jenna Marshall were also glued to the hips of Lauren and Hillary. The four did everything together including punching an extra hole in their nose without the mother's permission.

That stunt earned Lauren a three week grounding consisting of sterlizing lab instruments and filing casework. If lab chores weren't enough of a punishment Lauren was put on dish duty for those three weeks. Not putting them in the dishwasher doing dishes but washing them by hand. And the worst of all she was banned from Charlie for those three weeks as well. Needless to say Lauren suffered for her nose ring.

It was hard for the Messer's to watch Ryah and her family move away. Lauren was losing her first best friend and sister in the same move. Henry, Ryah's husband was offered a job at his company's London office and he couldn't turn it down. Lauren cried for three days when they left. They still heard from them every day but it wasn't the same. Lauren couldn't just hop on the seven train and get to their place in twenty minutes. Now it would take almost 24 hours and several hundred dollars to go see her sister. She already had plans to spend Christmas in London with her.

Lauren dressed for school in her new clothes she had bought with her friends. They had found the coolest vintage tshirt shop in SoHo and had taken to wearing old band tshirts. Fall Out Boy, Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, My Chemical Romance, Blue October, Finger Eleven, ect. Luckily for Danny and Lindsay Lauren hadn't entered the dark, I hate the world phase. She was still pleasant to be around, but there were times that they both wanted to ship her to London with Ryah, Henry and Lilly.

Lauren joined her parents at the breakfast table. It was her first real day at school without Charlie there. Lauren knew there was more to her life than Charlie Gordon. But she loved how special he made her feel. Charlie made her feel like she was the only person on the planet. No matter where they went Charlie was always the perfect gentleman.

Lauren finished her breakfast, dropped her plate into the sink and headed back upstairs to fetch her bag, Sidekick and Metro Pass. She came back down, kissed her parents goodbye and headed out the door. Looking down at her watch she knew she didn't have enough time to get out to Chelsea before classes started so she shot him a quick message. She then boarded the subway and headed off to school.

Manhattan School for the Deaf was a year round school. The beaks in the summer always occured around the major holidays, the fourth of July and Labor day. It was Lauren's first day back after the Labor day weekend. She had gone camping with Charlie and his family and hadn't told anyone, not even her three best friends about what had happened on the dock after Charlie's parents had gone to sleep.

She leaned back in her seat on the subway thinking about him and what had happened that night.

_The stars had been out in full force that night. It was too warm to stay in the cabin so Charlie had decided to sleep out on the dock under the stars. Lauren had woken up from her room on the second floor. She could make out a figure on the dock looking up at the stars. Charlie. Charlie loved the stars and wanted to be an astronomer. He had gotten word at the beginning of the summer that he won the scholarship to Chelsea in the astronomy program. He would be living his dream. _

_He was out on the dock with his telescope when Lauren joined him. She laid her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around him. He turned around and hugged her tightly. He kissed her forehead and pointed up to the night sky. For his research paper he had to write as part of his scholarship he was tracking a particular star. He would plot it's location in the sky and try to establish it's age, distance from earth and several other things that Lauren only smiled and nodded about when he was talking about it. _

_"I'm going to miss you so much this year," she signed. "School won't be the same without you there."_

_"I'm still going to be there every Tuesday and Thursday to teach the four and five year old sign class," Charlie replied. "I pratically live at your house now so it's not like we won't see each other. I'm only on the other side of the island."_

_"It still won't be the same," Lauren sighed. "I like being able to come to you whenever I need you."_

_"You can still do that Lauren. I'm only ever a message away."_

_"I want to be close to you all the time," Lauren signed. "I want to give myself to you completly."_

_Charlie knew what she meant. She was ready to sleep with him. They had been talking about it for weeks. He had hoped to do it on her sixteenth birthday but now was as good a time as any. He kissed her softly encasing her in his arms. He knew the dock wasn't the best or most romantic spot to have their first time together but it was where they chose to have it. _

_He was gentle and loving just like she knew he would be. He made sure that at every instance she was all right and sure of herself. If Lauren had any second thoughts he was more than able to hit the breaks and back off. He didn't need the NYPD coming after him. _

_When they had finished they laid on the deck staring up at the stars. Lauren had never been happier than she had in that moment. She never wanted the moment to end. Sadly it had to. _

She walked into school and was instantly nabbed by Hillary, Andie and Jenna. They wanted to know how her trip with the Gordon's went. They discussed the important parts the boat ride around the lake, the campfire ghost stories. But she wouldn't bring up what happened Sunday night. And she was going to avoid it as long as she could.

School had been in full swing for about a month when Lauren started getting sick. She couldn't figure out what it was. Add to the fact that none of her clothes seemed to be fitting right anymore. She gasped and realized what had happened. She was pregnant. Great, wonderful, perfect, she's dead.

Instead of going home from school she made a pit stop at the lab. She wasn't ready to tell her parents but she needed to talk to someone. She signed in at the front desk and wandered around in search of her godmother. Stella would know what to do. She carefully avoided her parents, who were both out in the field when she arrived. She knocked softly on Stella's door.

Stella turned around and saw her goddaghter standing in her door looking very nervous and scared. Stella sat down the case file she was readng and signed for her to come in.

"Aunt Stella I have to talk to you about something that I don't know how to tell Mom about yet," Lauren said sitting across from Stella.

"You know you can talk to your mom about anything," Stella replied.

"Not this. I can't tell her this," Lauren said, hanging her head. "I'm pregnant Aunt Stella."

Stella was stunned. She wasn't sure if she could keep this from Danny and Lindsay. But she also would betray Lauren's trust buy going to Lindsay behind her back.

"Are you sure, Lauren?" Stella asked finally.

"Yes," Lauren said, speaking finally. "Will you come with me to tell them, Aunt Stella. I can't do it on my own."

Stella reached for her goddaughter's hand, squeezing it softly. She had never been in this postion. She had never been a mother, she hadn't been that lucky. She had watched this young lady go through so much in her life. She wasn't sure she had the strength to help her through this ordeal. She took the rest of the day off and walked with Lauren around the park. She helped Lauren hash out how she was going to break the news to her parents. Stella promised to stick by her the entire time.

They arrived at the house just before Lindsay and Danny returned home. They were sitting in the living room when they came in the door. They were shocked to see Stella there.

"What's going on?" Danny asked.

Lauren's eyes pleaded with Stella to get the ball rolling. "I think you both need to sit down and take a deep breath. Lauren has to tell you something."

Danny sat down on his beat up old chair and Lindsay sat next to him on the arm. They looked over at their daughter and best friend. A million things were running through Lindsay's mind. But the one thing that she didn't think of came out of her daughter's mouth.

"Mama, Daddy, I'm pregnant."


	21. Knocked Up

**A/N: Okay, no tar and feathers please. I have a reason and I think you'll all like it in the end. I promise. Remember what I said about Stella. It comes in handy as you read this chapter. Anyway, in this chapter Lauren tells Charlie about the baby, Danny blows up, Lindsay calms him down and their is a Messer grandchild. I own nothing and am stil counting down the days to September 26th!! AZ for president!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 21: Knocked Up

He got up and stormed out the door. The echo was loud that Lindsay swore the lab could have heard it. Lindsay sat saying nothing as loud as someone could. She looked from Stella to Lauren and back again. Not trusting herself to not scream she started signing.

"How could you?" Lindsay began. "I thought we talked about this! You sat right there and told me that you weren't ready for sex. You told me that you and Charlie weren't that serious. Have you even told him?"

"Lindsay she wanted to tell you and Danny first," Stella started to say.

"Stay out of this Stella!" Lindsay snapped.

"Don't yell at Aunt Stella Mom!" Lauren cried. "I asked her to come with me. If you want to yell at someone, yell at me. I'm the one that messed up. I'm the one that let everyone down. Yell at me!"

Lindsay was at a loss of what to say next. She'd apologize to Stella later but right now, she had to hash this out with Lauren. She was worried about where Danny was and where he was heading. She knew his temper and what he was capable of when agitated. She turned to look at Stella.

"Could you go after Danny and calm him down before he does something he's going to regret later?" Lindsay asked. "Do whatever you can. Have Flack arrest him. Let him cool down in lockup."

"Sure thing Lindsay," Stella smiled. "It's going to be okay."

Stella gave a loving squeeze to Lauren's shoulder as she walked out of the living room. She went out the door and tripped over Danny, literally. He was sitting on the stoop hanging his head staring at a faded photograph of Lauren. He didn't say a word he just sat there staring at the photo.

"I remember everything that happened the day she was born. I was in the ballistics lab with Mac. You had heard the call on dispatch and paged me. I had just checked the page when you came in holding up the sign. I got stuck in traffic and I didn't make it in time. I could hold her in my hands she was that tiny. I don't know what to think right now."

Stella sat on the steps with Danny. She put her arm around his shoulders. "Everything will turn out all right, in the end. I promise."

"I still want to kill him," Danny muttered.

"I know Danny, but you can't," Stella said. "You need to go back in there and talk to your daughter. She really feels like she's let both you and Lindsay down. She needs her father right now. Get in there."

She gave him one final nudge and stood up. She had done her part now it was their turn. She watched from the corner as Danny walked back into his home. She could only imagine the angry yet silent words to be thrown around the house that night. Stella couldn't help but feel slightly jealous of the Messer's. They were going to get something she had wanted her entire life. She wanted her own family. She was on a list to adopt but the agencies always frowned on the fact that she was single with a high stress job. Still she could dream.

Once the Messer's and the Gordon's got the anger and disappointment out of their systems, they all came to a reasonable decision. Lauren would carry the baby and her and Charlie, together would make the decision to keep the baby or give it up for adoption. The four parents let them know that whatever they chose to do would be the right decision for them and they wouldn't fight them on it.

One afternoon, after Charlie had finished his last class of the day they got together to make their choice. Lauren knew she was not ready to be her mother. She had a lot of things she wanted to do before she settled down.

"What are we going to do?" Charlie asked taking her hand. "Whatever you want to do. I'll support you no matter what."

Lauren had thought a lot about what she wanted to do. She wanted her baby to go to someone who would love her as much as she did and who would give her a loving home. She wanted this baby to have the best of everything and there was only one person who she could think of to fill that role besides her own mother and Ryah.

"I want to give our baby to Aunt Stella," Lauren said, looking at Charlie intensely. "I can't think of anyone who would love her more than we could. And we would always be a part of her life be able to watch her grow up."

"Then let's go tell her the good news," Charlie said, smiling. He took her hand and they jumped in the first cab and were off to Stella's.

As many times as she had gone over to her godmother's house she had never been this nervous. Her choice would come as quite a shock to Stella Bonasera. She would not be expecting this. They arrived outside Stella's building and were greeted by George, the old gentleman who worked in the building. They rode up the elevator to Stella's floor. She rang the bell and clutched Charlie's big hands.

"Lauren? Charlie? What a pleasant surprise! Please come in," Stella greeted letting the two teenagers into her home.

The three of them settled into the living room. Lauren declined something to drink being that she was too nervous to even think straight. She was half-afraid that Stella would say no. She took a deep breath and began to speak and sign.

"As you know Aunt Stella, our parents have left the choice of what we're going to do up to us. And Charlie and I have talked about and we have decided on what we're going to do," Lauren said, not taking her eyes off Stella. "We're going to give her up for adoption." Stella's heart sank. She would never get to be a part of this child's life. Lauren noticed the sadness in her aunt's eyes. "But we have chosen her new mother. That is if she wants to."

It took Stella a moment to figure out what Lauren was hinting at. She gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. "Are you asking me to adopt your baby Lauren?"

"We can't think of anyone else who would love her as much as we would. Aunt Stella, would you adopt our baby?"

"I would love to," Stella said crying. She gathered the two in her arms hugging them tightly. She had never been so happy in her entire life. She vowed that moment to be the best mother she could possibly be.

As the months passed Stella, Lauren and Charlie hashed out the rules for their involvement in their child's life. They were under no circumstances to tell her that they were her parents until she was twelve years old. They were not to question how Stella raised her but to be supportive of her. They had to agree that they would not try to take her back when they got older. They agreed to all of Stella's terms and signed a contract stating that if they were to break any of terms and conditions Stella had the right to deny them any access at all to the child.

"All right Lauren one more push," her doctor said. Charlie sat by her holding her hand. It was enough for Lauren knowing that he was there with her. She cried out giving one last push.

The soft cry of the baby was the first thing Lauren heard. She never thought she would ever get to hear this sound three years ago when she was thinking about getting her implants. The baby was cleaned and laid in her arms. Lauren couldn't believe that this was happening to her. She placed a small kiss on the smooth skin of her little girl's head. She looked through the delivery room window to see her loving family. Her parents, grandparents, aunts and uncles. One face stood out to her. Stella was crying, knowing that soon she would be a mother.

Lauren and Charlie sat staring at their daughter. They had no idea she could be so beautiful. Lauren never wanted to put her down but she knew she'd have to very soon. Stella said that she and Charlie could name her. That would be their greatest gift to her. Lauren had thought long and hard about what she wanted her and Stella's daughter's name to be. She wanted it to reflect her and Stella's charm and life. She had read hundreds of baby name books, got ideas from her friends at school, her nurse at the doctor's office and of course from her rock Charlie.

"What are we going to name her?" Lauren signed to Charlie. "I have so many choices I can't pick just one."

"You said you wanted something that no one else would ever even think of. You want her to be one of a kind, just like Stella," Charlie replied. "Why not give her your middle name for her first name?"

"I want it to be special, have a meaning to something in both our lives and Aunt Stella's."

"Brooklynn?" Charlie offered.

"No," Lauren teased. "I got it."

It was a happy day when Lauren and the baby were released from the hospital. It was even more of a happy day when they drove to Stella's to have the "Welcome Home Baby Girl Bonasera!" party. Lauren had kept the baby's name a secret until the day she gave her to Stella. It was very hard to keep it a secret from everyone. Nevertheless, she had managed to. She carried her into Stella's now baby proof apartment looking around. She had spent several years in this apartment. She would have sleepovers with her godmother, Christmas cookie baking parties. Now her, Stella's daughter would grow up with the greatest woman in Lauren's life besides her mother.

"Welcome to your new home Charlotte-Lindsay Renee Bonasera."


	22. Stepmom

**A/N: I'm straying from Lauren's story to jump into Stella's and Charlotte's first couple months together. I hope you guys liked where I've taken this story. I had no idea this is where it was going to go when I started this story. Also enjoy the new character Becca Hammerback, Stella's nanny. Thank you for reading it!**

* * *

Chapter 22: Stepmom

Stella sat in her rocking chair holding her precious baby girl. She still couldn't believe that this was happening to her. She loved Charlotte more than anyone else. She would fight hell, high water, and God himself to keep her safe and happy. Charlotte was such a precious gift to her that nothing would ever take her away.

The predawn and sundown were Stella and Charlotte's favorite part of the day. Stella would rock her as the sun came down over the city and Stella would watch her sleep as the sun came up over the very same city. It was to be a special day. Today little Charlotte was being christened. Stella knew better than to get Charlotte completly gussied up knowing full well that the little princess would proceed to get as messy as she possibly could from now until the service. She planned on getting her dressed just before the ceremony for pictures and then it would be back into her onesies and socks.

It was such a change of pace for Stella. Before she adopted Charlotte it would only take her a half an hour at most to get ready in the morning. Now it took her well over an hour. Before it was make-up, coffee and bagel and out the door. Now it was bath in the sink with the Early Show on in the background, then a bottle and then dressed and of course the gathering off the diaper bag.

Stella was so grateful that Sid's wife Becca agreed to watch Charlotte while she was at work. Retired libraian and no other grandbabies to look after Becca was more than willing to watch Stella's precious little girl. It was no secret in the lab of how Stella came about adopting Charlotte.

Charlotte-Lindsay Renee Bonasera was the biological daughter of Lauren Messer, Danny and Lindsay Messer's now almost 16 year old daughter. Under very strict rules backed by the court's ruling did Stella agree to adopt the baby. But this was not the day to be going over rules and regulations. This was a happy day. Charlotte's entire family, biological parents included would be at the christening.

Stella thought long and hard on who she wanted to stand as Charlotte's godparents. She wanted someone she could trust with not only her life but with Charlotte's too. After many hours of Pros and Cons, soul searching and many arguments with herself she decided on Mac and Peyton.

"All right little one," Stella said to Charlotte as she got her dressed in the nursery at the church. "No mud, no dust, no lipstick. Nothing that is not supposed to get on this dress is to touch it."

Charlotte looked at Stella in the tyical baby fashion. She smiled and cooed making Stella laugh. She gathered up the rest of their things and went out to meet the rest of the family. Mac and Peyton were the first to arrive. Charlotte was instantly taken hostage by her godmother. Slowly the rest of the team began to arrive.

Flack had been agonzing over the question he had to ask Stella for weeks. They had been seeing each other for years, happy just being just very good friends, with benefits. Now that Stella had Charlotte he had a more of a reason to make them a complete family. He had talked to all of his friends, even Danny and Lindsay and had made his decsion.

The ceremony was simple but it was elegant. For others it was the hardest thing to watch. Lauren tried her best to keep a happy smile on her face but inside she was dying. She stood in the very back of the church just watching Stella and the rest of her family enjoy Stella's day.

There was a twinge of regret watching everyone. She began to wonder if she made the right choice in giving her daughter to someone so close to her. It was hard to see her Charlotte being christened without her there beside her. Silent tears dripped down her cheeks as the words were said over her child. Unable to listen anymore she switched off the transmitter to her cochlear implants. She walked out of the sanctuary and into the foyer.

Danny heard the creaking of the large door at the back of the church. A flash of brownish-red curls disappeared behind it. He sighed and excused himself from his row. He discreetly exited the sanctuary and into the foyer. The sight in front of him broke his heart. Lauren was staring at the photograph of herself and Charlotte at the Welcome Home party a month ago. Tears were pooling in her eyes.

"Come back inside," Danny said, looking at his daughter. She continued to stare at the photo, ignoring her father. "Lauren Renee Messer-"

"If you're talking to me Dad I can't hear you. I turned off the implants," Lauren said, looking over at her father.

"Talk to me," Danny said, kneeling in front of his daughter. "What's wrong?"

Lauren took a deep breath and blinked away the tears. "I can't get happy for Stella. I've tried, but Daddy, I'm jealous. I feel like I made the wrong decsion about giving Charlotte to Stella."

Danny didn't know what to say. He wasn't ready to deal with the aftermath of everything that had happened in the last few months. He became a grandfather and watched as his best friend raised her. He was having just a hard a time as Lauren was if not more.

"I know it's hard Lauren, but you did a good thing. Stella will be a great mother and you'll be able to watch Charlotte grow up while still being able to live your life the way you had always dreamed it would be," Danny said, hoping he was making sense. "Come on. Let's go back inside, at least pretend to be happy for Stella."

Danny and Lauren walked back into the sanctuary, just as Mac and Peyton were saying the vows of godparentship. They took their seats next to Lindsay. Lauren plastered a fake smile on her face and looked over to the next row. Charlie and his family were sitting there with his parents. It had taken a lot of talk to get the Gordon's to come to Charlotte's Christening. Stella wanted them there and to appease Stella they came.

After the ceremony Stella had hired a professional photographer to take pictures for her. She had her take ones of just Charlotte in the garden; ones of Stella and Charlotte; Stella, Charlotte and her godparents. But the picture that Stella wanted the most was of Charlotte with her biological family. Stella ushered Lauren and Charlie, the Gordons' and the Messers' for a family photo. Then she got one with Charlotte and just her parents.

Once the pictures were done it was time to head over to Stella's favorite Greek place for lunch. It was there that Flack planned to make his big annoucement. He tapped his water glass to get everyone's attention.

"In honor of this special day I have a question for the new mom," Flack said. "As many of you know, Stella and I have been some what together for a very long time. I respect her and the choices she has made in her life and now I am hoping she will make another one."

Stella looked up at the detective, very puzzled. She had no idea what was on his mind.

"And with this new adventure she has undertaken it only seems fair that I step up and take our relationship to a more personal and intimate place. Stella and Charlotte Bonasera, will you move in with me?"

Stella stared at Flack, unsure of what her answer should be. She loved the man that was obvious to everyone. She wasn't sure however, if she could stand living with someone else. It had just been her and her shadow for the longest time. She looked up and the man she had given her heart to so long ago, she nodded.

"We would love to," Stella answered.

* * *

**A/N: I am so sorry for the delay in the update on this story. I just couldn't get inspired to finish this off. Thank you all who have been so patient. **


	23. The Family Flack

Chapter 23: The Family Flack

**A/N: My sincerest apologies to all my faithful readers of Once in a Lifetime. Life has gotten in the way of my writing and I haven't be able to get inspired to finish this story. The focus of this story is going to sway from the Messer family side of this story to the new Bonasera-Flack family. It's been five years since the end of Stepmom. Charlotte is now five and starting kindergarten. She has soft brown hair and bright blue eyes. ****She still has no idea that her deaf "aunt" Lauren is her real mother. Lauren is attending college. She and Charlie had drifted apart and only see each other when Stella invited them over for Charlotte's birthday parties and for Christmas. Flack has officially adopted Charlotte and is the best Dad in the world. My plot bunnies have taken a vacation to Angel Grove, but they have returned and hopefully will help in the continuation of this story.

* * *

**

"Daddy!" a shrill cry sounded as Flack entered his home. He was tackled by his five-year-old daughter Charlotte. He lifted her up and spun her around.

"Did you have a good day with Aunt Lauren?" Flack asked.

"She took me to the park and we saw the penguins," Charlotte said.

Lauren Messer, Charlotte's biological mother would spend one Saturday a month with her daughter. She would take her to a movie, the park or they would just hang out at the house. Sometimes Lauren would take her to her parents' place so Danny and Lindsay could see their granddaughter. Danny and Lindsay enjoyed the time they had with Charlotte because the time they did get was few and far between.

Stella and Flack kept Charlotte's life very structured and scheduled. They weren't the crazy, college crazed parents but they kept her mind sharp. Her preschool teachers said that she was above average. They came to that conclusion because she could speak not only English but ASL and Greek as well. As a baby, Stella would read to Charlotte in Greek.

"Are you excited to start school?" Don asked his daughter.

"I am Daddy," Charlotte said. "Aunt Lauren said that starting kindergarten was the scariest and best time she had. She told me that school was harder for her because she couldn't hear."

"But she still loved it," Flack replied, letting the memory of the Thanksgiving play. "Aunt Lauren loved school, even though it was hard for her."

Flack and Charlotte.manuvered their way into the kitchen where Stella was making dinner, Charlotte's favorite: Mac and cheese. Stella made it by hand and the entire family loved it. Stella would never tell Flack or Charlotte how to make it. It would be her secret.

After dinner the three of them left the house to take their evening walk.They would always take a walk before tucking Charlotte into bed. They had done it since she was a baby and wasn't about to quit now. Charlotte walked inbetween her parents skipping, stepping over cracks and stopping suddenly to look at a flower growing between the cracks in the concrete.

Once they were home, Flack tucked Charlotte in and read her a story from her huge book of fairy tales. Flack loved reading to her, because it was the only time he could be extremly goofy without anyone, Danny, making fun of him. He had the best frog voice, according to Stella and Charlotte.

The next morning brought a million new things to drive Flack and Stella crazy. It started with the coffee machine freaking out and spraying the entire kitchen in coffee. Then dispatch called and both Stella and Flack were needed, even though they were not due to start their shift until noon. Stella called Danny, begging to no avail. There was no one else available to cover. Lindsay and himself were already covering three scenes and with Adam at a conference they needed her.

"Danny we can't," Stella begged. "It's Charlotte's first day of kindergarten. Flack and I have to be there."

"I know it is Stella. But we don't have a choice," Dann sighed. "I'll text Lauren and have her take Charlotte to school. Stella you know I wouldn't call if it wasn't an emergency."

Stella hung up the phone dejected. How was she going to explain this to Charlotte? They were not going to be able to explain it away. She went up to her daughter's room and peeked around the door. Charlotte looked so adorable in her plaid skirt, crisp white blouse, red clip on tie and her white socks and saddle shoes.

"Charlotte, Mommy and Daddy have some bad news," Stella said, walking into her room. "Uncle Danny called and we have to go to work. We're not going to be able to take you to school today."

Tear brimmed in Charlotte's eyes. Her lower lip was quivering. "I have to go all by myself?"

"No baby," Stella said, taking her daughter in her arms. "Aunt Lauren is going to come take you. I'm so sorry baby."

"I know Mommy," Charlotte said. "I understand."

Stella nodded and adjusted Charlotte's har bow then took her hand and waited downstairs for Lauren to arrive. Deep inside, both Stella and Flack thought that this could be a ruse to let Lauren take her daughter to school on the first day. Not that it was actually what was happening but they couldn't help but think that.

About fifteen minutes later the doorbell rang and a reluctant Lauren stood in the door. She didn't want to take the moment away from Uncle Don and Aunt Stella. But as she knew from her own life crime never sleeps.

"I'm sorry about this Uncle Don," Lauren said as she came in. "I'm not looking forward to this, if it helps the situation."

"We know Lauren," Flack said. "Charlotte! Aunt Lauren is here to take you to school!"

Charlotte came downstairs, not pleased. She wanted her parents to take her to school today not her aunt Lauren. Lauren knelt down to Charlotte's level and looked her in the eye.

"I know you wanted Mommy and Daddy to take you to school but we'll make the best of it. Come on. We don't want to be late."

Lauren held out her hand and the pair headed off to the subway. It was strangly funny for Lauren to be taking her daughter to the very same school she went to for the first four years of school. She hoped and prayed that none of her teachers would still be there. She wasn't prepared to answer questions about Charlotte. The two looked so alike that at times more people believed that Charlotte was her sister. Hopefully no one would ask.

To keep the conversation just between them, Lauren signed to Charlotte asking her who her teacher was.

"Mrs. Tiffany Reynolds-Peterson," Charlotte answered.

"Shit," Lauren muttered.

"I heard that," Charlotte teased. "Don't worry Aunt Lauren, I won't tell Mommy."

Lauren nervously entered Tiffany's classroom. She knew she was going to be asked thousands of questions by her old kindergarten teacher. She hoped she could just drop off Charlotte and get out. Like always she was not that lucky. Tiffany just finished with another set of parents, when she spotted the single mom and daughter lurking in the back. She walked back to them.

"Good morning," she greeted. "And who do we have here?"

"I'm Charlotte-Lindsay Renee Bonsera-Flack," Charlotte said. She had just learned her full name and had taken to introducing herself that way. "But you can call me Charlotte."

"And who is this with you? You're mommy?"

Charlotte shook her head. "Nope. My mommy and daddy had to work. My aunt Lauren decided to help them out and bring me."

Tiffany and Lauren shared a look. "I know you, don't I?"

"You were my kindergarten teacher a long time ago. I was in the very first class you ever taught. You and my father butted heads a lot when it came to my education and sister Ryah."

"Lauren? Lauren Messer? Oh my God! I had heard through the grapevine that you had gotten the implants. It's so good to see you!"

"You too, Miss Reynolds," Lauren said. "I should really get going. I have to get to class. Charlie, I don't know who will be picking you up this afternoon. It might be me or Mrs. Hammerback."

"Ok Aunt Lauren," Charlotte said. "See you later."

Lauren backed out of the classroom and walked quickly down the hall. It was very hard for her to leave Charlotte there. She wanted so badly to tell the little girl the truth, but if she did Stella and Don would pull Charlotte out of her life completely. That was something she could never live with. She had to be a part of her daughter's life even if it was just as Aunt Lauren. She could live with that, knowing she had made the right choice five years ago.

Flack was in a word, pissed. Not ony did he have to come in when a rookie could have done his job, but the botched detective work pissed him off more than missing taking his daughter to school for the first time. If it was up to him thr rookie would be kickd back down to beat cop. Flack was ready to crack skulls. And the first one on this list was none other than his best friend.Flack stomred down to Danny's office.

Just before he was to bust into Danny's office his phone buzzed. He flipped it open and found a picture of Charlotte playing at school. It was enough for him to calm down. The message at the bottom of the picture was from Lauren. "Uncle Don, hope this will help your day. Lauren."

Flack's unadulterated rage was calmed seeing his little girl having a fun time with another little girl. He no knew how Danny and Lindsay felt the first day they left Lauren at school. Tomorrow he would take her to school. Tomorrow he would meet her teacher, tomorrow he would be the best dad in the world.


	24. Secrets Told, Life Moves On

Chapter 24: Secrets Told, Life Moves On

**  
A/N: Life has seriously gotten in the way of this story and I'm back to try to finish it. Takes place on Charlotte's 12th birthday. It is a small party with only the Messers present. It is time for Stella to honor the adoption agreement she made with Lauren. Many other announcements will be made as well. Here we go!****

* * *

**

Charlotte-Lindsay Renee Bonasera-Flack woke with a huge smile on her face. Today was her birthday. She was going to spend it with her parents and her parent's best friends the Messers. The two familes had always been close, sharing a very well kept secret between them. One that Charlotte still had no idea about. She got up and went to her closet. She was the type of girl who liked to be a girl. She had dress after dress, skirts, and buried somewhere in the back of her closet was a pair of jeans. She pulled out a black long sleeved t-shirt and a billowy red skirt. Her father liked to tease her that it was her Tango outfit. It was her favorite and she was going to wear it for her birthday.

Downstairs Flack and Stella sat together having their morning coffee. They were trying, together, to figure out how xactly to tell Charlotte that she was adopted and her biological mother has been in her life all along as her aunt Lauren. Sure they had 12 years to plan it but when the time came to actually let it all out they had no idea how to do it.

Across town, Lauren Messer was waking up with her husband Lucas Staglione. She was happy but at the same time slightly terrified that she hadn't told her parents yet. They had eloped at Niagra Falls and she knew her mother would be hurt that she as left out of the wedding. But Lucas had business in Italy and needed to get back as soon as possible. The elopement also happened quickly because of another tiny issue. Lauren was pregnant. And because Lucas was such a prominate man in Europe he could not have that type of scandal ruin him.

Lauren met Lucas when she was traveling in Europe as a post college graduation breathing experience. She was sitting at the Trivi Fountain reading a map when she saw him for the first time. She was smitten. He was a tall dark Italian man who just oozed wealth and power. He looked over and saw the young lady looking at him. They both claim it was infatuation at first sight. He came over to her and asked her to lunch. For the rest of her trip Lauren was either with Lucas or being driven around the country by his driver. They had now been together for three years. Both Danny and Lindsay loved the man. They were very happy that their daughter had finally found love.

Everyone gathered at Flack and Stella's place for the birthday lunch. They had no idea that Lucas would be joining them It was going to be a shock for everyone. But they all knew that the most shock would come from the beautiful 12 year old girl that both familes loved more than anything in the world.

Lauren wasn't stupid. She told Lucas what would be going on at today's lunch. He knew from the third week they had been together that she had a baby when she was 15 and gave her up for adoption. He also knew that she had given the baby to her godmother and was still a part of her life. Lucas told her that he would be there with her when the truth about Charlotte would be revealed.

Lucas and Lauren were the first to arrive at the Flack household. Lucas was carrying a very large present from himself and Lauren. Lauren slipped her ornate wedding band from her hand and stuck it in her pocket. She would tell her family later. She however left the diamond engagement ring on. That at least her parents knew about.

"Aunt Lauren!" Charlotte exclaimed as she opened the door. "Lucas? I didn't know you were coming."

"A birthday surprise for my favorite niece," he said, his voice a thick Italian accent. "Happy birthday Charlotte."

Charlotte held the door open for them. The Staglione's walked into the house and set down Charlotte's present. Charlotte then took them both by wrists and drug them into the kitchen for homemade cupcakes. They then went back to the living room to wait for Lauren's parents to arrive.

Danny and Lindsay agonized for days trying to come up with a gift that let Charlotte know that they were her grandparents and still be like every other gift they had ever gotten her. They finally agreed on a birthstone bracelet. Each stone represeted a member of Chalotte's family. One for Stella and Don, one for Danny and Lindsay and one for Lauren and Charlie. Lindsa thought it a shame that Lauren and Charlie had fallen out of touch. Despite everything Danny and Lindsay still liked Charlie. Last they had heard from his mom he was doing very well in the space program at NASA. He was the best analyst they had ever had.

Danny and Lindsay arrived at the Flack household about twenty minutes after Lauren and Lucas had. They rang the bell and was greeted by Charlotte. "Uncle Danny! Aunt Lindsay! You'll never guess who's here!"

"Who?" Lindsay asked, indulging the little girl.

"Aunt Lauren and Lucas!" Charlotte exclaimed. "And he got me the coolest present ever!"

Charlotte took the wrists of her grandparents and drug them into the lving room with the others. Sitting in peices in the living room was an authentic Vespa scooter, imported from Italy. Flack sat in the middle of all the peices trying to figure out how to put it together.

"Danno, good you're here. You can help me put this thing together," Flack said.

"Your kid. Your responsibilty," Danny retorted. "You didn't help me with any of Lauren's bikes."

"Speaking of kids," Lauren spoke up, patting Lucas' arm. "We have two small annoucements to make. Mom, I know this is going to make you cry but we can explain. Lucas and I went to Niagra Falls last weekend and we got...Married."

She slipped her hand into her pocket, pushing the ring onto it and pulling her back back out. Charlotte sheirked, hugging her. Lindsay and Stella gasped, covering their mouths. Danny and Flack just gave each other a look.

"The reason we eloped is because Lauren is pregnant," Lucas said.

This elicited another sheirk from Charlotte and more gasps and stares. Danny stood up and crossed the room to shake hands with his new son-in-law. "Welcome to this crazy family."

"Mommy? Are you mad at me?" Lauren signed to her mother.

"How can I be mad at my only child?" Lindsay replied. "Come here!"

Lindsay and Lauren shared a hug. Danny joined them, then waiting a few seconds Lucas was pulled into the hug. The four parted and went back to their seats on the couches. Now that Lauren shared her big news, Stella and Don hesitated about telling the secret of Charlotte's life. They just didn't know how to bring it up. Stella took a deep breath.

"Charlie, your dad and I have something we need to talk to you about. It involves everyone, well almost everyone in this room. It's about you and something we haven't told you. We waited to tell you when you were old enough to understand and ask questions. Charlotte you were adopted."

Charlotte looked back and forth at her parents. She didn't quite know what to say. She said the first thing that came to mind. "Do you know my real parents? Talk to them?"

"Yes and so do you. You talk to your mother almost everyday," Stella answered. "Your biological mother has always been in your life."

Lauren looked over at Charlotte. "Charlie, I'm your biological mother."

There was dead silence in the room. Sirens could be heard in the distance. The tension in the room was so thick not only could you literally cut it, you could see it between the five people in the room. Charlotte sat stunned in her seat. She wasn't sure what to think.

"Why did you give me up?" Charlotte asked. "Why didn't you raise me?"

"I got pregnant when I was 15 years old. I wasn't ready to be a mother. There was so much that I wanted to do at that age. Your father Charlie Gordon and I made the choice together to give you up for adoption. In my heart I knew I couldn't give you to some stranger. I wanted you to go to someone I knew would take good care of you and raise you right and the only person I could think of was Stella, my godmother."

Charlotte looked from Lauren to Stella. She was still confused. Lauren continued speaking. "Stella and I talked about this choice for a long time. She set strict rules about when I could see you when you were a baby and they changed as you got bigger. But the one thing that I could never do was tell you who I really was. Had I broken that part of our agreement, Stella would have cut me off from you completly."

"Are you all right Charlotte?" Don asked. "You can ask all the questions you want."

"So that nerdy guy who used to come over for Christmas was my real dad?"

"Charlie was not that nerdy!" Lauren exclaimed, defending her old boyfriend. "He was smart yes, and to my 15 year old head oh so very handsome."

"So what happens now?" Charlotte asked. "Is this some crazy choice I have to make? Choose between the people who raised me or the mom I have known my whole life as my cool Aunt Lauren?"

"No. I promised Stella and Don when I gave you to them that I would never try to take you away from them, ever. We just wanted you to know the truth about who you really are," Lauren answered. "Even more now that I moving to Rome with Lucas."

"YOU'RE WHAT?!" Danny and Lindsay exclaimed.

"Mr. and Mrs. Messer," Lucas said, standing up. "My business has boomed in Rome. I must be there to make sure everything is right. I do not wish to take Lauren away from her family and life here in New York but I can't bear to be without her. I love her very much."

"We know you do," Danny sighed. "What is it with you girls wanting to live an ocean away from us? Ryah went to London with Henry and Lilly and now you want to go even farther away."

"Daddy," Lauren whispered. "We're not trying to get away from you on purpose. There were times when we wanted to but we never did it on purpose."

"I'll still have my apartment in Manhattan," Lucas said. "And I have my private jet that we can use to come back whenever we want. You're welcome to it as well."

Danny and Lindsay knew that Lauren and Lucas were trying to offer enough gifts that their leaving wouldn't be as hard on everyone.

"And if the time ever comes that you retire," Lauren said, looking her father dead in the eye. "Lucas' home in Rome is big enough to house all of us."

"Retirement in Rome," Lindsay breathed. "Now that's an idea."

_Seven months, two weeks and four days later_

Never had the nurses at Mercy Hospital heard so many Italian curses coming from one small woman. They felt for her poor husband. Not only was he getting the brunt of the curses but he was also getting ice chips thrown at his head. They all knew that this was normal behavior for women in labor. They assured Lucas that Lauren would be back to normal as soon as the medication took effect. Soon Lauren calmed down and Lucas went back into her room. He leaned over her bed, kissing her sweaty forehead.

"L'odio molto proprio ora," Lauren said. (I hate you very much right now.)

"So che lei fa," Lucas replied. (I know you do.) "You're mom is here. You want her to come in?"

"I want my Mommy!"

Lindsay came into the room and kicked Lucas out to sit in the hall with Danny. There they couldn't get into too much trouble. Lindsay sat next to Lauren like she did the last time she gave birth. At least this time things were different. This time she was 27 and truly ready to have a baby. She had a wonderful husband offering her the world and the security of not having to work unless she truly wanted to.

"Are you happy?" Lindsay asked, signing.

Lauren laughed as she watched her mother sign. She didn't have to anymore and yet in the most sincerest of moments and when they felt like it the Messer women would chat in their own special language. It was nice.

"Yes, Mom," Lauren signed back. "I haven't been this happy in a long time."

"Are you sure that's not the demerol talking?"

"And Daddy claims he's the funny one!"

_Fourteen hours forty-seven minutes and thirteen seconds later_

"One more push Lauren," her nurse coached.

Lauren let out a mournful cry and then the room was filled with the sounds of a baby crying. "It's a girl!"

Lindsay left her daughter's side to step out into the hallway where all the family was waiting. "It's a girl!"

"Damn it!" Adam muttered. Flack laughed as he held out his hand for the baby pool money. Danny, Charlotte and Lindsay crept back into the room. Lucas and Lauren were cradling their precious bundle, cooing over her. They looked up as the family came in.

"Charlie, this is your sister. Luciana Marie Staglione," Lindsay whispered. "But we'll call her Luci. Do you want to hold her?"

Charlotte nodded and sat down in the rocking chair and Lucas laid his baby girl is his step-daughter's arms. Charlotte looked down at her baby sister. She was so small and delicate. She was almost afraid she was going to break. She handed her back to Lucas. The family huddled close together, cooing over the new baby.

Lindsay leaned into her husband, a man who had done so much for her. A man who held her after a nightmare would consume her. Once in a lifetime do you truly find the one you were meant to be with. Once in a lifetime do you have the chance to find true love and embrace it for all it's worth. Lindsay Messer looked back on her life and thought of every moment that had lead to this one.

_You hold everyone at arms length, including me! The one person who loves you more than you know._

_ I'm here, you're safe, and I love you. _

_I'm going to mend it. _

_You're never going to lose me, Lindsay. _

_Of course it was real, Lindsay! How many times do I have to tell you that before you'll believe it? _

_Lindsay, you know me. It's Danny, Danny Messer. _

_Lindsay, marry me?_

_Moms, this is my Lindsay. _

She blinked back the memories. Everything in her life since moving to New York so many years ago had been perfect. Granted geting kidnapped by a crazed ex wasn't exaclty perfect but getting rescused by the man she truly loved was. She had a baby with this man. Danny Messer was the only man for her and being with him was a Once in a Lifetime experience. One she wouldn't change for any amount of money. Once in a Lifetime. Sometimes you get that lucky.

The End

**Personal thank yous to everyone who read and reviewed this story. Thank you for letting my zany characters enter your imaginations. I wouldn't have had the guts to continue this story past chapter four if it hadn't been for all of you. Watch for my new story to be debuting sometime this week, entitled "Uptown Girl." A little AU but I think it's rather good. Danny, a teen from downtown starts dating "Uptown Girl" Lindsay. Look for altercations between "Uptown Boy" Donald Flack, Jr and Danny. Yes it is based on the Billy Joel song of the same title. As a personal note: SUPPORT THE WGA!!!! I have no qualms about paying more for the DVD box sets if it means the writers can take more for royalities. Keep reading and writing!**


End file.
